


Tom Hiddleston one shots

by sentimental_boy



Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Benedict Cumberbatch - Freeform, Benedict is a friend, Colin Odonaghue makes an appearance, Fluff, Reader Insert, lots of fluff, so much fluff it's suffocating, tom hiddleston - Freeform, tom hiddleston/you - Freeform, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-01-10 22:00:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 58
Words: 74,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sentimental_boy/pseuds/sentimental_boy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this is a collection of one shots. Some of them are based off prompts others aren't. Also, I try to make it pretty gender neutral so it applies to more people</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A/N Hey. This is my first fan fiction and I'm thinking about making a series of things like this but not having any relevance to each other. It'll all depend on the response I get from this one. Thanks for your time. :)  
________________________________________________________________________

 

You've just gotten home from hanging out with your best friend who happens to be male. (We'll call him Drew.) You and Tom are cuddling on the couch in front of the TV. You are so happy and feel like you could stay like this forever if Tom's demanding career would allow it. An add pops up and Tom uses the break to say something that takes you back a bit. 

"So you seem to be spending a lot of time with Drew lately."

Tom had been working a lot lately and you never know when he's going to be home so you had been passing the time hanging out with Drew. Tom had never acted or been remotely sarcastic or short with you. You're unsure that that's even what this is. You need confirmation, so you pull yourself free of his arms and sit there for a minute; the sound of the add filling the room while you overanalyze what exactly he means by that. You look at him. 

"What?"

He looks away and says more bluntly "You and Drew seem to be hanging out a lot lately. Makes me wonder if you don't have a more dedicated relationship with him." 

You are shocked at the implication. You shut off the TV and stare at him in disbelief. Drew had been like your brother since the 4th grade, and now Tom is saying that he thinks you're cheating on him with Drew. You can feel pressure behind your eyes as you try desperately to hold back the tears that are forming. You get up to walk away, not wanting to go off on him, (even though you have every right to) then decide against it. You turn around and find is gaze.

"I can't believe you Tom." You're angry now. "I would never do that to you with anyone. Much less Drew. Hell! He's like my brother!"

Tom sits there staring at the blank TV set in silence. You can't believe this. You turn around to storm off, not even bothering to hold back your tears of hurt and and anger. You need to get away, to go anywhere. You just can't deal with Tom right now. You turn around to walk towards the door, but before you can take another step, a hand grabs your wrist. You try to shake it off but the grip only tightens. He pulls you into his lap and wraps his long arms around you. You struggle to get away and tell him to get his hands off you but he just pulls you close to his chest and rests his chin on your shoulder. In contrast to his strong grip around your waist He timidly whispers in your ear.

"I'm sorry love." 

You still at those words, waiting for more to follow, because dammit there better be more. He continues.

"I'm so, so, sorry."

He starts planting soft kisses starting at your jaw, trailing down your neck, and over your shoulder. All you want to do is shove him away and carry out your plan of driving till you've cooled off. Does he really think this is going to work on you? Well, it does. Because despite your efforts to ignore the kisses, he is still your cryptonite, even when you're upset with him. In between kisses he goes on. 

"I've just been so stressed lately and with me working so much I've been feeling bad for not giving you more of my time."

You're glad he's addressing this, because it's been bothering you for weeks now. He slides you off his lap, onto the cushion next to him, so he can make eye contact and grab both your hands. 

"It's just that, well, I've been so worried that one day I won't be enough for you and you'll move on and I'll be left with whatever stupid project had taken my time from you and distracted me enough to let you slip through my fingers." He started tearing up. "I just can't lose you. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have said that." 

He looked into your eyes with those desperate puppy eyes he does so well, pleading for a response without another word. That's it. You throw your arms around his neck and the tears start up again, this time for a different reason. 

"Tom, I love you so much." Your voice stays steady despite tears. "Please don't ever think that I don't. I won't leave you." 

You pull out of the embrace to stare into his glassy, blue grey, eyes; your hands still on his shoulders. 

"So your schedule gets a little hectic and we don't spend as much time together." You slide your hands down to his chest. "That doesn't mean I stop loving you and go find someone else." 

He smiles his lips still pressed together. He looks at you and comes in for a soft, but firm, passionate, kiss. He then pulls you into his lap again, sideways this time, so he can still see you. He wipes a leftover tear from your face and hugs you. You put your head on his chest and you both drift off.


	2. Chapter 2

It's Wednesday morning and you have a paper that needs to be done by Friday. Tom has until next Wednesday off so you decided to get it done before he wakes up. (Thankfully you actually managed to get up before him. It almost concerns you how cheerful energetic he is in the mornings.) You've finished 3/4 of your paper when Tom starts shifting on his side of the bed. 

"Morning love" he smiles

"Morning Tom" you return his smile sleepily. You've been awake for an hour longer than he has and he still manages to be more alert than you. 

"What has you up so early?" He asks as he rolls over to face you. 

"Just this paper" you motion to your laptop screen. "I need to have it finished and emailed by Friday so I thought I would get it done before you woke up so it doesn't take time away from us."

He lays his head down in your lap and scoots the laptop further down, making it infinitely harder to type. "That's so sweet. It's nice to know that the only thing that will get you up this early is the prospect of more time with me" he jokes

"You wish" you say as you put a pillow over his face and rest your arms on it as you keep typing. 

He goes to move it out of the way so you move your arms. When he puts it down he has on one of the biggest grins you've ever seen him with. 

"What?" 

"Nothing" he says

"What?" You ask again, his stupid grin spreading across your face. 

He keeps smiling. 

"What are you smiling about?"

"Do you remember in college when you were really moody because you were stressing over an essay you had to write-"

"And it was the first time you had ever seen me like that and you didn't know how to handle it so you tried to help-"

"But you wouldn't let me so I laid down in your lap and told you embarrassing stories about me growing up, and you ended up putting a pillow over my face until you finished because you couldn't stop laughing"

"Yeah you and your noodle hair. You were so cute." 

"I was wasn't I? What happened?"

"You became a hot piece of ass"

He smiles and sits up. "Alright finish that paper so we can fuck before I make us breakfast."

"Well if that's not incentive I don't know what is."


	3. Blushing/embarrassed asking out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is one based off a prompt, said prompt is the title of the chapter

A/N so I'm thinking around college age Hiddles here. 

 

You had met Tom a few times at parties and around everyone else, he was out going, and to be honest, a bit of a show off, always doing impressions and looking genuinely joyful when he made people laugh. The thing that confused you though, was how quiet he was around you. You had talked to your best friend about it and they said that maybe he likes you, but no one had ever had any interest in you (as far as you knew) and you found it kind of hard to believe that Tom Hiddleston of all people did. You had liked him since freshman year in high school but you didn't expect anything to ever come of it-which as far as you're concerned, is still the case. But you can dream right? Still, it did make sense... he acts more reserved around you, and never really talks to you, but you catch him looking at you sometimes, which could mean he doesn't like you but it could also mean that he's just nervous around his crush. You smile at that thought. Ok you are probably getting yourself worked up over nothing. You tell yourself as you get back to your schoolwork. 

-0-

The next morning you go for a run, and you see Tom warming up on his porch before his run. He notices you and smiles but when you smile back he looks away and goes back to his stretches so you shrug your shoulders and keep going. Not long after you pass his house he comes up behind you. 

"Hey um sorry if I came off rude back there... I'm-I guess I'm just a little shy." He said jogging next to you

"It's okay. You didn't." You smile "However, I think shy is the last thing I would use to describe you. I've seen you doing your impressions for everyone. Brilliantly I might add."

He started blushing and looked at his shoes. "Thanks." He paused for a while. "Um do you want to jog together for the rest of the way?" But before you could answer he quickly added "I mean, you don't have to... Sorry. Um I know some people use jogging as their alone time... I don't want to intrude..." He trails off and starts blushing again

You look at him and let out a quiet laugh. "I really don't jog regularly, I just decided to today. So if I can keep up with those long legs sure" you smile

He grinns. "Don't worry. I'll go easy on you." 

You could tell he was warming up to you now. You finished your jog, chatting here and there. Before you went in your house he put his hand on your arm to get your attention and when you looked over at him he jerked it back like you bit him then started wringing his hands. 

"Sorry. Um I just wanted to ask you um..." he blushes and glances at you before looking away quickly.

"It's fine." You smile. "What did you want to ask me?"

He blushes even deeper. "Um would you want to um I don't know... maybegoonadatesometime?"

You decipher what he had said and it's your turn to blush.

"I mean, only if you want to." He adds nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

"Of course!" You clear your throat to try and cover up the over enthusiasm."I mean, um sure, sounds fun." You smile.

He looks at you shocked "really?"

"No Tom. I just like to get guys to ask me out, say yes and then not come."

He forces out a laugh because he knows you're joking but you can see that a part of him still wants a serious answer. 

"Sorry, Yes Tom really. I'm probably a little too excited about it in case you didn't notice."

"Ehehe so are you free tomorrow night at 6:00? I can come 'pick you up' and we can walk to that new place around the block."

"Sounds good. Um do you want to exchange numbers so we can text or call each other if something changes, not that it will, but just in case?" He agrees and you exchange numbers. 

"Alright see you tomorrow!"

"Bye!"

Once you get inside you phone your best friend to tell them that they were right and that you're going on a date tomorrow night.


	4. Sharing a milkshake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter is lacking but I had no clue how I was going to write the "sharing a milkshake" chapter and this just happened

Tom had been gone filming on location for a month and he was finally coming home. You guys had been dating for 3 months now so you were more than a little excited to pick him up from the airport and see him again. You park the car in the closest spot you can find keeping in mind that he is going to be carrying luggage when you come back to it. You get a text from Tom.

"Just landed. Meet me at the baggage claim?"

"Sounds good" you reply

You make your way over to the baggage claim and find the pick up for his airline while you wait for him. Around 20 minutes later you are still standing, waiting patiently but in your head you've called dibs on the next bench that frees up. A few minutes later you see another group of people walk out and greet family and friends. Still no Tom. Some seating has cleared up now and you go to sit and text Tom to see where he is, but someone grabs you from behind. You jump and grab their wrists then turn around to see Tom with a huge grin on his face. 

"Hello love" he's beaming

"Jesus Tom. You scared me."

"Sorry" he hugs you tighter with a sheepish smile and buries his face in your shoulder. 

You lean back and you can feel his heart beat. You hold his arms at your waist. "I missed this-missed you."

"Missed you too. Next time you need to come with me."

"Well weren't you busy most of the time filming?"

"Yes but you're independent. I feel like you would still have a good time alone and we could meet up after work. It would be just like when I work locally."

"I guess that's true. We'll have to do that."

"Mmhhm. Tom presses his lips together then licks them absently and you are both silent for a minute as you watch for his suitcase. "Ah there it is." He says as he lets go of you and retrieves his suitcase.

You smile "you ready to go then?"

"Yes. And I'm starving. Mind if we stop somewhere on the way home?"

"Not at all. I could definitely eat. Fast food or somewhere we can sit and eat?"

"Remember that diner we went to on our first date?"

"Of corse."

"Let's go there and we can split a milk shake" 

You and Tom had split a milkshake after you ate on your first date and now you've made it a tradition every time you go there. You smile "Alright"

-0-

Once you you sit down and place your order Tom is grinning again. 

"What are you grinning about now?"

"You."

"Me?"

"Mhm."

"Why?" You start laughing

"I'm just thinking how different you are from when we had our first date here."

"Yeah? how so?"

"You were just so quiet and nervous. Now you're the polar opposite. I love it." 

You smile "Well I had a hot date with the guy I'd been crushing on from the coffee shop. Thought I should wait to reveal all my secrets."

"Ah" he laughs "and how many more of those secrets are left?"

"I guess you'll just have to wait and see." You smile

"No but seriously. That's so weird because you never give a damn about what anyone thinks."

"I know. And I always told myself I would never change that when I went out with a guy. Guess you just have that effect on people."

"Ehehe. You know that's what drew me to you though. That quiet confidence, I could tell you didn't care what people thought just from watching you. You kind of surprised me being so shy at first, but it all makes sense now."

You laugh. "Oh so you were watching me. That not creepy at all."

"You know what I meant. Plus. You were doing the same thing miss 'crushing on the guy from the coffee shop'"

"Fair point."

The waiter comes with your food. You both say thank you at that same time and laugh. You eat your meal saying things here and there but are over all quiet. When you are finished the waiter collects your plates. 

"Would you like dessert or will that be all for today?"

"We are going to split a strawberry milkshake." you tell him

"Alright I'll be right back with that." The waiter says as he walks away

"I can't believe it's been three months since we met." Tom says

"Why? Does it seem like more or less?"

"Both I guess. It feels like I just met you and there's still so much to know about you but I feel like we've gotten really close and I know you really well. I don't know. Is that confusing?" he hides his face in his hands

"No. I get what you mean." You tug his arms away from his face. "And don't cover up that beautiful face."

"Ehehehe."

The waiter comes back with the milkshake and two straws. You share the milkshake, split the bill and leave.


	5. Amnesia

You get home and sigh, setting down your keys and shrugging off your jacket. It had been a long day at work and all you want to do is plop on the couch with some microwaveable food and chill. That is, until you hear a noise in the other room. Tom shouldn't be home yet, but maybe filming didn't go as planned and he got home early. 

"Tom?" you call

Nothing. 

You make your way over and into the room cautiously.

"Tom?" you ask again

You cross into the room, look in the mirror on the other wall and see a man who is definitely not Tom, but its too late. He already has arms around your waist and a hand with a cloth over your mouth and nose. You try to scream but realize that it just did more damage than good, because you had seen enough action films to know that the cloth over your nose probably had some sort if drug in it that should not be inhaled. You struggle, but with no air, it is futile. You realize that you are going to pass out from lack of oxygen, or whatever is in the cloth, if it even has anything on it, and decide to chance it. You try to take in a deep breath of air–bad idea.

-0-

You wake up to white. White everywhere, white walls, white sheets, white ceilings, white lab coats, then red. A sack of red. Suspended above you.

"Darling, darling, it's me." A voice says from your right. The man attached to the voice strokes your hair, and sniffles. He sounds relieved.

You look over through bleary eyes, still not computing what the figure looks like, much less who he might be.

"Wha-" You start, but don't care to finish. 

"This is going to be a lot to take in. Just give it some time." A voice cuts through the hum of electronics and rhythmic beeping coming from your left. 

You shut your eyes tightly, and rub your hands over your face before you peek through your fingers at the man next to you.

He gives a smile that would look genuine if it weren't for the worry you could see behind his eyes. The man is what you cold call a hot mess. His clothes are wrinkled, his blue eyes have large bags under them, his curly hair is disorderly and he is inhumanly pale. Despite all this he is hot. Not the time. You think to yourself. 

"What's going on? I feel like shit." You mumble still from under your hands.

He takes one of your wrists and guides his hand into yours once it is away from your face. "You are in the hospital-"

"I figured as much." You say.

He continues with a passing look of amusement on his face. "I came home a bit early, trying to be quiet, wanting to surprise you, when I saw a man dragging you down the steps. I knocked him out and called the police."

"How very kind of you." You say flatly. "But a few questions."

He looks at you with his brows furrowed and nods.

"Um who are you, and why are you holding my hand; and why were you trying to surprise me in my house?"

"I–um," he pauses and lets go of your hand. "Do you not remember me?

"No."

"But–darling"

"And why do you keep calling me darling?"

"I'm sorry. I–"

"If you don't start talking in 5 seconds I'm calling someone in here." You say suspiciously.

"It's me, Tom."

You look at him expectantly.

"We have been dating for two years." He gets out wiping a few tears from his eyes, and looking down. 

You eye him suspiciously. "Prove it."

He looks up "wh-how?"

"I don't know, but I don't believe you." You go to find the button to call for the nurse

"Wait!" He paused to calm down. "Please just hang on. I'll think of something."

You cross your arms and wait.

He gives a little jump, reaches for his pocket, and pulls out his phone. Once he is in his pictures he hands it to you. You hesitate to take it, but he shoves it forward more. "Look through it."

You start looking through the pictures and find that it is mostly of you and this man-Tom. That was his name wasn't it? You hand it back and his face is so full of hope. You feel like a horrible person for what you are about to say. "Look... Tom" you say his name hesitantly. "I don't know you. As attractive as you are, and as much as you seem to care, I really wish I did. It seems like we had a lot of fun together and loved each other. But I don't know you. I'm sorry."

Tom put his head in his hands and you could see his shoulders shaking in silent sobs. Once he recovered enough to speak he said "I'm sorry. You are probably stressed out enough by this whole thing without some guy coming by and trying to tell you that you two have been dating for two years." He stopped for a minute. "Just please, after you're feeling better can We talk?"

You think about it for a moment before you answer. "Yes"

He smiles at you. Big, and wide, and genuine this time. "Thank you so much." He looks like he has to restrain himself so that he doesn't hug you or kiss you or something. "I'm- I'll leave now. I mean, I'll go to the lobby. If you need me that's where I'll be." He points to the door over his shoulder then he seems to have to pry himself from where he's standing and walks out. 

As if on cue the doctor walks in. "Hello" She smiles. "How are you feeling?" 

"Uh okay I guess. Some confusion, but physically fine."

"Confusion?"

"Possible memory loss. The guy that I'm guessing has been next to me for a few days, judging by his appearance, just said that we have been dating for two years but I don't remember him at all. he showed me pictures of us in his phone, but nothing looked familiar."

"Well he brought you in three days ago saying that a man was in your house and was dragging you unconscious down the steps, and that he didn't see what happened. We checked and he is your emergency contact. He hasn't left your side since you were put in here. We have assessed that some sort of sedative was inhaled, obviously a strong one, but we won't know details until we get the results back. It's not uncommon to temporarily loose memories from this, permanent damage is rare. You should start recalling some things within 24 hours, so we would like to keep you here until then."

"Ok, um thanks. That's a lot to process." You force a smile

"Let a nurse know if you need anything alright?"

"Yeah. Thanks." After she walks out you slump, and try to compute everything that you've been told. After you have come to some semblance of a stage of acceptance You notice your hunger and boredom all at once. So you call for the nurse. 

A young man comes in and smiles. "Hello. What's up?"

"I was just wondering when I can change back into my normal clothes, and walk around."

He picks up your chart. "Yeah. Those paper gowns are no fun. I guess you could do that now. I'll go get your clothes for you."

"Alright thanks."

"No problem. It's the job he smiles and walks out.

-0-

You walk down to the lobby, happy to be in regular clothes, and you feel weird wheeling the IV stand around with you but oh well. You walk down to the lobby to find Tom because he is the only person who seems to know you. Once you get to the lobby you see the back of his curly hair. You make your way over and hesitate before you tap him on the shoulder. 

He whirls around to see you. "Darl–" he clears his throat "Um, hi. Sorry."

You smile. "It's fine."

"So I see you're out and walking around."

"Thanks captain obvious." You smile. Despite your first introductions you find it very easy to talk, and joke with him.

"Ehehehe"

"I'm hungry, and I need to stretch my legs. Care to join me?"

"I would love to." He smiles.

You start walking toward the cafeteria. "The doctor told me that permanent damage is rare with this and that I should be regaining my memory within 24 hours."

He grins. "That's great!" you can tell that he is really trying to control himself so he doesn't make you uncomfortable by hugging you.

You decide to put him out of his misery and hug him. He is shocked at first, but quickly recovers and squeezes you back. "Thank you" he smiles

"I wouldn't have done it if I didn't want to." You smile

"What made you believe that I'm not crazy?"

You shrug. "The doctor told me that you're my emergency contact, and the pictures you showed me. It's still hard to accept, but hopefully this will all be over by this time tomorrow."

"Yeah. Me too." He sighs and motions for you to go in the cafeteria first. 

You get your food and sit down. "Tom"

"Yes"

"I realize this must be hard for you too and I just want to thank you for being here and for being so understanding."

"I lov- I um, I really care about you and I just don't want to overwhelm you. I'm sorry for how desperate I acted initially. I feel like such a tit. You had just woken up and-"

You grab his hand from across the table. "Hey." you wait for him to look at you. "It's okay. Like I said. I'm sure this is difficult for you too, and you're being very considerate. Thank you."

He swallows thickly and nods.

When you leave the cafeteria you say "I think I'm going to go back to my room now. You should go home and get some sleep, shower, clear your head some, and come back." You smile

"You'll be okay?"

"Yes."

"Ok. I'll see you soon."

"Okay. Bye Tom."

He waves and walks out. 

-0-

You wake up and look over to see Tom sitting by your bed looking much cleaner than last time you saw him but this time he is asleep in the chair. Looks like he only took half of your advice.

The doctor walks in. "I see you've woken up." She says a little loud. 

You ask her to lower her voice. "I think this is the first sleep he's gotten in a few days."

"Oh sorry." She gets closer and lowers her voice. "How are your memories coming back?"

"Um I haven't really noticed anything yet."

"Okay. Well you can go home this afternoon."

"Okay. Thank you."

She nods and walks out.

You lay back and go back to sleep. 

-0-

You feel lips on your forehead but keep your eyes closed. 

"I love you darling." Tom whispers. 

All of a sudden you start remembering things. You open your eyes and Tom is still standing over you. You smile, pull him down, and kiss him. "I love you too."

He pulls back and his eyes widen. "Wait do you-"

"I remember you Tom." You sit up and give him a hug, then let go and scoot over patting the other half of the bed.

He takes a seat and puts his arm around you and you rest your head on his chest. 

"I really hate hospitals." You say. 

He laughs and holds you tighter. "I know."

The doctor comes in to check on you again. "Anything?" she smiles 

"Yep. I remember him. And a whole lot of things that happens over the last two years."

"Alright. Good well it looks like you're good to go home."

"Thank you." You and Tom both day in unison.


	6. Taking care of/making up for

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom taking care of you and you making up for him
> 
> Warning: mentions of former abuse

When you wake up it's late, and you currently feel like death, because apparently, last night you thought it would be a good idea to spend the entirety of the night catching up on paperwork before the weekend. So naturally, you go to make some coffeehouse because absolutely noting is going to happen today if caffeine isn't involved. Well, you aren't all there at the moment, and when you open the cupboard the corner smacks you right below the eye and your first words of the morning are a string of curses. Perfect way to start the day. 

"Darling? Are you alright?" Tom says as he makes his way to the kitchen to see you holding your face. "What did you do?" he gently tries to pull your hands from your face but you won't let him. 

"Please let me see?"

You sigh and when you lower your hands Tom winces. 

"Is it that bad?!" you try to get past him to a mirror.

"No no no. It's just that it's already showing bruising. It looks like it hurts." He kisses it so gently you can barley feel his lips on it. 

"Go sit down. I'll make you your coffee."

"Ok thanks." You say as you resume holding your face and walk to the sitting room. 

Not long after, Tom is sitting next to you with ice in a bag, and wrapped in a washcloth. 

"Here. The kettle is on the stove."

"Thank you."

You rest your head on his shoulder, and instead of giving you the ice, he holds it on your face for you. 

"How late were you up last night?"

"Until 8."

"A.M.?"

You nod

"No wonder."

-0-

After you finish your coffee and accept that it is another day of life, you and Tom go to pick up some groceries. You hate shopping alone, and Tom likes being there to help out, so it works. Once you get in the store you start noticing strange looks. Then you remember your eye. You had tried to use concealer to cover it, just so it didn't show, but you hadn't thought about how it could make Tom look, and apparently He hadn't either. In the checkout line a tall, muscular, man in from of you notices. 

"Hey are you alright? Is he hurting you?" He points at Tom.

You are rather surprised that he would just ask like that. Even if he was, what were you going to do; just say yes? You quickly realize that it looks like you were hesitating, and are a few people looking now. You clear your throat. 

"While I appreciate your concern, I'm fine. I got like two hours of sleep last night, and when I went to make coffee this morning I wasn't paying attention and I smacked myself in the face with the cupboard door. He was very sweet about it; he held ice on it, and finished making my coffee for me."

The man eyes you for a moment, then decides that you're okay and looks over to Tom. 

"Sorry mate. You just never know these days." He paused. "My sister was abused and I can't just ignore it if I see possible signs."

"I'm so sorry. I have two sisters myself, and I can't imagine how difficult that would be."

The man nodded and clenched his fists, no doubt thinking of the issue.

"You two take care of each other."

"We will thanks." You say.


	7. Moving day

You are just moving to London after about a straight year of planning, and even longer than that dreaming about it and visiting. You currently have your suitcase and carry on; a mattress and some sheets you bought here; and you are just coming home from the grocery store. You are trying to manage your groceries in your arms from the store around the block and it's proving to be a challenge to say the least. 

"Oh! let me help you with those!" A particularly attractive man runs up beside you and takes some of them.

"Um thanks." You say pleasantly surprised as you unlock the house.

He smiles and nods. "It's no problem.".

"What was your name?"

"It's Tom. I live just a few houses down." He takes a brief glance around the room. "Are you new here?"

"How could you tell?" You gesture to the open space of your living room. "I would offer you something to drink but my moving truck hasn't arrived and I don't have dishes."

Tom laughs. "Then how are you going to drink? You can't wait for your moving truck."

"Well it should be here any minute. I was expecting it yesterday."

"Well if you would like, you can come to my house for a while. It has dishes and everything."

"Well I think that may have sealed the deal." 

Tom laughs.

"Um sure."

"You don't have to if you don't want to, I just thought you might want some company."

"You trying to get rid of me Tom?"

"No I-" He realizes you were joking and lets out a relieved laugh. So do you want to do that now?"

"Sure."

Once you arrive at his house he opens the door and gives a far more dramatic gesture than is necessary. "After you."

"Thanks." You play along and bow before you walk in.

He chuckles. "So would you like something to drink, eat?"

"Just water for me. Thanks."

"Alright. Make yourself at home." He says as he walks away. "Ice, or no?" He yells from the kitchen.

"None thanks"

It's not long before he returns from the kitchen and sits next to you.

"So, I don't think I caught your name."

"It's y/n"

"Ok. So Y/n, what's your story?"

You hesitate because that's kind of a personal question for someone you just met to be asking.

"I don't mean like your life story, I probably made that seem a bit invasive. Sorry. What I mean to ask is, where are you from, how old are you, how do you like your sandwiches, things like that."

"How do I like my sandwiches?"

"That's what you pick out of those? Ok."

You laugh. "No it was just kind of random."

You and Tom end up talking and talking and talking about one thing or another. You immediately feel comfortable with him and he seems like a genuinely nice guy. After hours of this, the clock catches your eye.

"Oh wow. It's gotten late, I'm sorry. I should be getting back."

"You're no problem. Unless you are going to turn into a pumpkin at midnight. Then you better be getting home."

"I think, you're trying to make a reference to Cinderella, in which it would be my carriage would be turning into a pumpkin. Not me."

"Ehehehe. Alright." He held his hands up in surrender then paused. "But seriously, I really enjoyed your company. Would you like to do it again sometime?"

You try to fight off a smile at the thought. "Sure."

"You say sure a lot, and I'm not sure if you are indifferent to what I'm saying, or if you're bored and have nothing else to do, or what."

"It's just my way of saying 'yes, if that's okay'."

"Alright. Well you should know that there will never be an invitation from me unless I want you to say yes."

"Thanks. I think, I don't know how to respond to that, and now I'm making things awkwar-" 

Tom cuts you off with a kiss. You immediately tense up, shocked, but after you realize what is happening you relax into it. After he pulls back he searches your face, and when he sees you look away and blush, he starts to apologize.

"I-I'm sorry. I've gone and screwed this up haven't I? I swear I've never done anything like that before just-"

It was your turn to interrupt him with a kiss. You pull back and stare at each other for a while, both trying to contain your smiles until they eventually just turn into laughter. 

After you've recovered you try to speak again. "Thank you Tom. I have had a very lovely afternoon, evening," you glance at the clock again. "-Night I guess."

"Yes. I've had a nice time as well."

"Well, goodnight."

"May I walk you home?"

"You don't have to, it's just a few houses down."

"Alright, you caught me, I just want to spend more time with you. There. Now may I walk you home?"

You laughed at his over dramatization. "Yes. I would love that."

"Thank you."


	8. Fighting

"Really Tom? Don't you think you're being a bit childish?"

"Childish, me? Oh no, you are not going to act like this is my fault."

"I was going to tell you."

"When were you planning on telling me that you were engaged?"

"It's not like I was engaged to him when I met you, I didn't think you needed to know yet. What was I supposed to say? 'Yeah I really like to jog too. By the way, I had a fiancée last year.'"

"I think we are past small talk. Hell! We live together! I just don't understand why."

"Look Tom. I'm sorry! Maybe I could never find the right time, or I was scared that you would freak out, or maybe it's just difficult for me to talk about. But you know what, it's fine. I see now that I had no reason to think that."

Tom falls silent at that, but still acts mad. He pushes the button for the elevator, so you go toward the stairs, but he grabs your arm. 

"Let go of me."

He does but asks what you're doing. 

"What does it look like?" you open the door leading to the steps, and he grabs you again. 

"It's late, and it's not safe."

You roll your eyes, but you know he's right, so you yank your arm away and get in the elevator. You and Tom stand on opposite ends of the elevator in silence, with your arms crossed, not looking at each other. The elevator stops a few floors before yours and an attractive woman steps in and eyes Tom. She very obviously brushes up against him when she goes to punch in her floor. On the way there she briefly glances over the two of you, then checks Tom out some more. The doors open at her stop, and you see her slip a piece of paper into his pocket. 

"Call me when you get kicked to the couch tonight." She smiles smugly and saunters off. 

The doors close, and before you can react to what just happened, Tom is up against you kissing you. He pulls back and licks his lips. "Darling, I'm so sorry, I overreacted. Thank you for not being like her."

You laugh. "Is that all it took? I should hire a hot chick to come on to you whenever we get into a fight."

He smiled and kissed you again. "The only hot person I want coming on to me is you."

You shrug. "I can do that."

"Ehehe."

You step off the elevator, go into the flat together, and sit in the sofa. 

He sobers up. "But really." He cranes his neck to look you in the eyes. "I'm sorry. The whole thing just caught me off guard, and I thought about it too much."

"Thank you for apologizing. I'm sorry too, I'm sure some of the things I said didn't help."

"I dot blame you for getting defensive."

"What part made you freak out?"

"I just didn't see how you could get over him so quickly. You couldn't have been separated for more than a few months before you met me. I mean, you agreed to marry this guy. I guess it scared me that you could get over me like that too. I'm sure that being an utter cock about it didn't exactly make you want to get more serious with me."

You nod. "There was a lot of pressure there, everyone loved him and kept saying how lucky I was and on and on and on, and I started to believe it. I still didn't love him, but I started thinking that he would be the best I could get, so when he proposed a couple months into the relationship, I said yes. When the planning began I realized that I was agreeing for the wrong reasons, and I broke it off. My family got mad at me for breaking his heart, as if I didn't feel bad enough, and they haven't spoken to me very much since."

"Wow, I feel even worse now. That must have been horrible."

"It wasn't great. I'm just glad the whole thing's over."

He hugs you. "Do you want to watch a movie or something?"

"That sounds great."


	9. Surprise

"Darling, is that you?"

"Yes." You sigh. 

Tom comes down stairs to greet you. "How was your day?"

"It was shit."

"I'm sorry, what happened?"

"Everything. Everything that could have gone wrong did."

He hugs you and runs his hands up and down your back. "I'm sorry. What do you need?"

You sigh. "Nothing. I just need to shower and to clear my head." You pause. "How was your first day off?"

He smiles. "It was good. I have a surprise for you."

"Oh? What is it?"

"Why is it that people always ask that? I can't tell you what it is. Go take your shower and I'll show you."

"Alright." You start walking up the stairs and you hear Tom tell you not to look out the curtains. "Alright."

"No peeking! I'll know!"

You shake your head and smile as you continue up the stairs. You don't take as long of a shower as you were planning to due to Tom's surprise. You come back downstairs from your bedroom and sneak up behind Tom who is sitting on the sofa. 

He jumps "I didn't hear you come down. You scared me."

"That was the plan." You smile.

"I see you're feeling better."

"Yes. Now what's the surprise?"

"You'll see." He smiles and grabs your hand.

You are led out to the patio area that you and him have been working on for months on the weekends. Once you are on the patio he gets behind you and grabs your waist so you can see everything. All the finishing touches are up and it's beautiful. There are white Christmas lights along the trees giving the whole area a soft glow, and Tom has made a blanket fort over an air mattress that is facing the sunset. 

"Tom it's beautiful!" You turn around and kiss him.

"I thought we could watch the sunset then stargaze."

"Thank you Tom. It's wonderful."

"You hungry?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you hungry?"

"Yeah."

"Hang on." He goes to the kitchen and comes back with a pot of pasta and sets it down on the table that is already set. You are still standing where he left you just staring. He laughs and motions for you to join him. "Well? Come on, you can't eat from over there." You let out a half laugh half cry, and he rushes over to you. "What's wrong?" He puts his arm around you and tries to look in your eyes. 

"Nothing." You say wiping away tears. "Just everything is so nice and I've had such a bad day and..."

After he realizes that it's just an overload of emotions from the day he pulls you close to his chest and hugs you tight. "Shhh, it's alright."

After you recover you walk to your seat and he dishes your food. "Thank you, this is all so amazing. It's one of the nicest things anyone has done for me."

Tom smiles and kisses you before he sits down. "Love you."

"Love you too."

The rest of the night is spent talking, stargazing, and cuddling as you fall asleep.


	10. Slow dancing

Your best friend is getting married and you are in the wedding party. At the reception everyone is up dancing and you end up alone at the table when someone plops next to you with a drink, and sets it in front of you. 

"Hello." He leans a bit too close. 

"Hi." You say flatly. 

He looks at you for a minute. "Oh, I'm sorry." He leans back out of your personal space, which you greatly appreciate. "Im Tom." You nod and he continues awkwardly. "So, how do you know the lovely couple?"

"I'm the bride's best friend."

"Good."

"Good?"

"Um, yeah." He shifts a bit. "You see, I'm her cousin, we were really close when we were younger then just stopped hanging out I guess. One of those family obligations." He smiled and shrugged. 

"Okay..."

"I was just making sure we aren't related somehow."

You can see where this is headed, but are still a bit weirded out by this guy who is, at the very least, tipsy. "Look," you pause to remember his name "Tom. You are obviously-"

"Please just let me ask you to a nice date, when I'm a bit more sober. We can 'run into each other' and I can apologize for acting like a tit tonight then we could set a time for a date."

You glance him over for a moment. "Sure."

"Really?"

"Yeah." you shrug. "What the hell?"

He grins. "That's great."

"One condition." you add. 

He raises his eyebrows. "Oh?"

"Next slow song you're mine."

"Why wait?" He grabs your hand and drags you over to the dance floor. After a few songs a slow one comes on and he bows and offers his hand. "At your service."

You laugh, and as you take his hand he pulls you closer.

"You know I've never actually done this before."

"Never?"

"Well, once in middle school for gym class, but that hardly counts."

Tom thinks about that for a moment then nods. "I guess you're right." There's silence between the two of you for a while where the only sound is the music. 

You sigh. 

"Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing." You say

Tom studies you for a moment. "You're sure?"

"Yes. This is nice."

"Alright." he says and raises his eyebrows skeptically. 

"Really."

"If you say so."

"It was a sigh of contentment."

"Okay." He said more convinced this time.

The song ends and you start to pull away. 

"Where are you going?"

"Back to my seat."

"But you've only been up for half an hour."

"If I wasn't in the wedding party I'd be at home by now."

"So parties aren't really your thing."

"Not really." You pause. "Or social gatherings in general."

He laughed.

"What?"

"Nothing, just, that was... honest."

You shrug.

"I guess that explains the dancing experience, or lack of it." He pauses. "So... do you mind if I sit with you then?"

"No, but don't feel obligated. You seem to be enjoying yourself out there."

"I was, but I'm enjoying your company more."

"Did you mean to make that sound as cheesy as it did?"

He gives a nervous laugh. "No." He paused. "But it's true."

You laugh it off. 

"Ehehe, I'm on a roll aren't I? I swear I'm not always like this."

"No?"

"No. But honestly, I have really enjoyed being around you."

"You're not so bad yourself."

His face lights up like a Christmas tree. "Thank you!" He says a bit too excited.

"So you really want to sit and chat in the corner with the introvert while there's a party going on? Don't you know anyone else here?"

"Oh yeah, I'm close with some of the groom's men, but as you can see they're pretty hammered over there." He points to a group of guys taking shots and dancing drunkenly.

"I see. you know, you weren't so sober yourself about 45 minutes ago."

He pulls an embarrassed look. "Oh god. I'm sorry, was it that bad?"

You laugh. "No, we're still talking aren't we?"

"True."

You and Tom end up talking through the night, until the people cleaning up ask you to move, then more outside the building, inching your way to your car. 

"Where are you parked?" You ask. 

"Over there." He points the opposite direction and you just see a lot of empty parking lot. 

"Should you be heading over there?"

"It's fine, we're this close, I'll just walk you to your car."

"Do you want a ride over there?"

"That would be great, if its not too much work."

You smile. "Nope. It's just fine."

"Thanks"

You exchange numbers before you part, and you drive home thinking of him.


	11. A talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: At first I was going to write two versions of this, one where you want kids, and one where you don't, but I think that women who don't want kids need to be represented more, and also, I'm lazy.

You and Tom are walking the streets of London.

"Oooh! that place looks good!" You say as you point to a place selling gelato, chocolates, and pastries.

"This is one of my favorite places, I can't believe I haven't taken you here before." He winds his arm around yours and drags you in. You get in the queue and start laughing. "What?" He asks

"You dragging me in here like a child." You smile.

"Ehehe" He laughs, the skin around his eyes crinkling.

After you get your sweets of choice, you grab a table and sit down. A little girl keeps peaking over the booth at Tom and smiling before her parents notice and apologize. 

"It's quite alright." Tom says, then addresses the child. "Hello" he smiles "what's your name?"

The little girl looks at her parents with wide eyes as if asking if she can talk to this stranger. Her parents urge her on, and with that she gets up with her gelato, sits by Tom, and starts talking his ear off while you try to contain your laughter. Her parents stare horrified and you and Tom signal that it's alright, and they ease back, but they still watch her from their booth. After about half an hour you and Tom manage to pry yourself away but not before she gives Tom the biggest bear hug her little body is capable of. You and Tom continue your walk as he grabs your hand and leans into you. 

"So, can you see yourself with one of those one day?" He grins at you.

Your stomach sinks at the question and the bright look that you are about to take off his face. "Tom, um," you struggle with how to say this as you reposition your grip on his hand "no." You figure you may as well rip the bandaid off. He falls silent and you ask sheepishly "what about you?"

He takes a deep breath and sits down on a nearby bench. "Yeah. Someday that would be really nice." There is an awkward silence before he continues. "Why don't you?"

"Well first of all, carrying the baby scares me, the idea of the checkups make me uncomfortable, and I have no desire to experience the excruciating pain of giving birth."

"Okay." He nods. "I get that. What about adoption?"

"I just can't see myself raising kids. I'm content without them and your life changes so drastically with them, they become the main focus in your life, and I don't think I'm suited for that."

He nodded, thinking about everything you've said. 

"I know this is a turning point for us, and I'm not saying that this could never change, you never know, but right now I don't ever see it happening." You look away, and you can feel your heart breaking. "I know children are a pretty big deal breaker. I'm sorry."

He turns your head and wipes a tear from your face. "Oh darling." He pulls you into his arms. "I love you so much and I am so happy being with you right now. obviously I'm going to have to give this some serious consideration, but this might not change anything between us."

You look at him shocked. "Tom. I don't want you clinging to the hope that I might change my mind someday. The longer this goes on like that the more it will hurt when we part."

"I know. That's why I have to think about it and seriously consider if I can be happy without it." He kisses you. "I love you."

"I love you too."

-0-

"Darling, can we talk?" He walks over and sits next to you on the sofa.

You nod, not trusting your voice to hold up.

"Now, over the last couple months I've thought a lot about what we talked about. And don't think that you trying to distance yourself from me has gone unnoticed."

"I figured it would hurt less. We're just delaying the inevitable here."

Tom furrowed his brows. "Please don't say things like that y/n." He scoots closer and takes your hands. "Listen. I'm willing to give up on the idea of having children of my own, and I won't mention it again after this conversation, but I need to know something."

"Okay," You say narrowing your eyes, and feeling guilty for not saying more with the sacrifice he is probably about to make.

"What if it happens on accident?"

You pause. "I would panic, but as long as you'll be there, I would push through, but that is the only circumstance-"

Tom hugs you tighter than he ever has, and plants kisses wherever he can reach. "I love you darling."

You pry him off of you and grab his hands. "Are you sure this is really okay with you?"

"I love you more than I want kids." He smiles. "I'm still going to have to get used to the idea, but yeah."

It was your turn to squeeze him. "Thank you. Thank you so much Tom. I love you so much." You kiss him, tears streaming down your face. 

He pulls back and wipes your tears away. "I thought I tasted something salty." 

You laugh. 

"What are these tears about?"

"I just can't believe you're doing this for me. I thought we were finished for sure."

"Never." He smiles and cups your face before going in for another kiss.


	12. Bonfire

You drive up to the beach with the things you had agreed to bring to the bonfire, which includes a pizza, as many blankets that you're willing to have smell like bonfire for the next few washes, some wood, and some personal items. You step out of your car just as Benedict pulls up next to you.

"Hello!" He comes over to hug you. 

"Hey Ben." You hug him back and see someone come out of the passenger seat.

He pulls back and pulls the man over. "I hope you don't mind me bringing someone along. This is Tom." Benedict says with a smug look on his face knowing full well that you know exactly who This man is, and also of your huge crush on him. "I found him moping around in his flat after splitting up with his partner a week ago, figured he needed to get out."

Tom's face goes a deep shade of pink, though from anger or embarrassment you're not quite sure. In spite of Benedict's less than desirable introduction, he extends his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you..." He trails off waiting for you to tell him your name.

"Y/n."

He repeats your name.

"Alright!" Benedict pipes up. "Why don't we start setting up?"

"Not a bad idea." You say. 

Ben starts taking stuff out of his car and putting it in a rather large ice chest. 

"Well that would have been a good thing to bring." You say. 

Benedict looks over and laughs at you, while Tom walks over to your car and glances at everything. "Want some help?"

"You don't have to, I was a complete idiot and didn't even think about having to carry everything."

"Okay, all I hear is that this will go a lot faster if you have help." Tom stated. 

"Alright, thanks. Everything back here goes down to the beach."

Tom grabs the wood and you mange the rest. Tom heads off toward the beach a bit ahead, clearly eager to put the wood down. 

Benedict walks up next to you. "He's such a gentleman isn't he?"

You roll your eyes and elbow him. "I swear to God, if you said anything to him..."

"What? What will you do?" He grins at you. 

You try for your usual smart ass remark, but nothing comes to you. "I don't know. I'll think of something."

-0-

You sit alone, watching everyone socialize even though it was your idea to do the whole thing. All of your friends aside from Benedict are busy tonight, and he has no shortage of friends here, so here you are. You glance over to the other side of the circle and see Tom sipping on his beer looking pretty down. You sit there staring at him for a while, wanting to go talk to him, not only because you respect his work and how he acts in interviews, but also because he looks like he could use some company right now. The only issue is how nervous you are. What will you say after the initial 'hi, how are you'? What if he doesn't want company? You go back an forth with yourself before you say screw it and go over. 

"Hi." You say as you plop down next to him. 

"Hello." He tries to force a smile, but avoids eye contact. 

"It's okay. You don't have to act like you're okay. You just looked like you needed the company. If you don't, feel free to shoo me away." You say nervously. 

He finally looks at you. "No, no. I - yeah. I could use the company."

"Okay."

"But don't let me keep you." He rushes to add.

You laugh. "I don't know anyone but Ben here. I was actually sitting across the way by myself." You pause and replay what you just said. "Wow. That makes me sound kind of sad doesn't it?"

Tom laughs, but you can still see sadness behind his eyes. "Not as sad a my sob story that Ben so graciously told you probably sounds."

"How long were you together? I mean, if you don't mind. You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

"It's fine. We actually weren't together that long, a month. I just thought we had something good going."

"I'm sorry, I really am."

He looks down at his empty beer bottle, his third that night, then puts it down and turns to you. "It's fine. I need to get over it because I refuse to wallow for half the amount of time we were together. If I let myself go one more week that'll take me into the officially pathetic zone."

You let out a quiet laugh. "Yeah. You, pathetic. I don't think you'll be falling into that category any time soon."

Tom gave a small laugh. "However fake that was, I appreciate it."

"It wasn't fake."

He laughs showing that he's still not quite convinced then changes the subject. "So what were you and Ben talking about earlier?" He asks with a face that shows he at least heard bits and pieces.

"So you heard that huh."

"Yeah."

"Damn."

"Ehehe. Yeah, but in the car he told me that you have a giant crush on me."

Your face heats up and all you want to do is sink into a giant pit and bury yourself there forever. You gain part if your bearings and make a last ditch effort to save what dignity you have left. "Well, Ben does have a tendency to exaggerate, I swear I'm going to kill that man. I told him that you are a brilliant actor and then foolishly admitted that you're attractive after some prodding. Won't be making that mistake again."

"Oh, damn. I was hoping he was actually serious for once."

Before you have a chance to respond Ben comes up and sits between the two of you, putting an arm around each of you. "So I see you two are getting on rather well. y/n you must be something, I haven't been able to get a smile for a week." At this he gets up, winks, and goes back to hanging out with his friends around the bonfire. 

Tom won't look at you now and you curse Benedict under your breath, but Tom hears you and laughs. 

"So, you were saying something about killing him?" Tom says as he looks over at you.

"Yeah, but I think there might be some laws against that. Plus, regardless he did introduce us." You realize hat was a little forward and you freeze. 

Tom just laughs. "Yeah, there's that. I think he deserves a little leeway."

"But you'll still help me devise a plan, right?"

"Of corse." He chuckles.

It falls silent for a while before you speak up. "I think I'm going to go. I'm tired and-"

"No need to explain, I understand. You don't know anyone and Ben is off who knows where."

You smile. "It was really nice talking with you." You stick your hand out for him to shake. 

"Yeah, I did too. Thanks for listening to my sob story."

"It was fine. Thanks for not freaking out and thinking I was some crazy fan after what Ben told you."

"Ehehe. No problem."

He sits back down and you go gather your stuff, then a thought crosses your mind. "Hey Tom!"

"Yeah?" He looks up with wide eyes. 

"Do you want a ride home? I mean, I know you're with Ben but he might be here forever, I just thought I'd offer."

"Sure, thanks." Tom answers right away. "I should probably go tell Ben though."

"Alright."

After five minutes Tom comes back. "Hey, sorry. Took me a minute to find him.

-0-

The drive off the beach is long and scenic.

"It's so beautiful after you get away from all the music and people isn't it?" You remark. 

"It is." Tom pauses. "Just how tired did you say you were?"

"I'm actually not really tired, it's just I don't like big parties. Why?"

Tom laughs and shrugs his shoulders. "There's a coffee shop near by, we could get some then come back."

"That's actually not a bad idea."

-0-

You arrive back at the beach, coffee in hand. 

"Hey can you hold this while I lay out a blanket?" you ask Tom, handing him your drink.

"Sure."

After everything is set up you take your drink and sit down.

"I only have one more blanket." You look at him apologetically and hand it over reluctantly because it's freaking cold. 

He takes it and sits down. "I see no problem here."

That's cuz your the one with the blanket ass hole you think, then you feel him scoot up against you and put the blanket around both of you. You glance over at him. "Thanks."

You sit like that for a long while looking at the stars and talking and you eventually fall asleep on his shoulder. 

-0-

You wake up to the sun in your face and you groan and go to put your arm over your face, when you realize someone's spooning you. You look around and see the beach, and everything comes back. Wait, that means the person behind you is Tom Hiddleston. You spare a glance behind you just to make sure you're not on a deserted island, heatstroke making up memories. Yep. It's real.

His eyes flutter open. "Good morning." He smiles.

"Morning."

"Last night was really nice."

"Yeah it was."

He sits up. 

"Ugh. You're a morning person aren't you."

He laughs. "Yeah I guess so."

"You guys really exist? I thought you were mythical beings."

"Ehehe. Who do you think runs coffee shops for everyone who's not?"

"People who need the money."

He rolls his eyes and chuckles as he lays back down. "I see that you're not."

"Excellent observation."

"And sarcastic."

"That was genuine." You say obviously not genuine.

He raises an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I can't stop it, it's a disease really."

"I'm learning that."

-0-

You take him home, and he slips a piece of paper into his seat as he gets out. You say your good byes and you drive a ways before you pull over and read his note. 

Y/n,  
I had an amazing night last night, I hope you did too. Text me.  
(000)000-0000

-Tom

You look it over a couple times before you put the number in your phone and drive home.


	13. Amusement park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A one shot of you and Bill Hazeldine, Tom's character from suburban shoot out, but really has nothing to do with the show.

Setting: you've known Bill for about a month, but you feel like you've known him longer, and he is becoming one of your closest friends. 

"Bill!" You clobber him with a hug.

"Y/n it's good to see you!"

"I know! It feels like it's been so much more than a week."

"Yeah. So you mentioned that you have something special planned for today?"

"That I do." You grin, and pull out two tickets to a local theme park.

He takes one and looks it over. As he reads it, you see something that you can't quite place, flicker in his eyes for a second before a smile overtakes his features and he hugs you. "Wow... You shouldn't have."

"Oh it's no big deal. It'll be fun!" You smile. 

"Yeah."

He looks a little distant, but when he notices you looking at him he flashes a smile. "Shall we then?"

~*~

After an hour of driving, and at least 30 minutes of waiting in line, you are finally in the park. 

"So, what should we do first?"

Bill shrugs. "I guess we could go right and work our way around."

"Sounds good." You link your arm with his and start walking toward the first ride. Once you get there you look it over and grin. "Doesn't this look great?!" You ask excitedly as you enter the roller coaster line.

He looks up at the shaking track above him as a car rushes past and nods slowly.

"Bill?"

He visibly swallows, and manages to tear his eyes away from the track to acknowledge you. "Hmm?"

"Are you all right?"

He clears his throat and smiles. "Of corse."

"Sure?"

"Yeah, yeah... I'm great."

You study him suspiciously, then let it slide. "Alright." You say only half convinced. 

You and Bill chat about this and that and he seems to be doing fine, until you reach the front of the line, where he starts acting strange again. 

The employee calls you forward to board.

He hesitates. "Bill." You point to the empty seat waiting for him.

"You go first." He gives a nervous smile. 

"Alright." You walk past him and get in the seat, and by the time you're in and buckled up he is still slowly making his way to his seat next to you. "Come on Bill." Your chiding hurries him along the rest of the way and you her him take a deep breath after he's situated. 

As the workers check the safety measures you notice bill paying extra close attention, and even double checking himself, and now you are fully convinced. Bill is scared.

"Bill," 

He cranes his neck to look at you. 

"Are you scared?"

He puts his head back and takes a deep breath. "I'll be fine." He says with a shaky voice, trying to preserve some of his dignity. 

"Oh Bill, you could have told me." You say, seeing right through him, and starting to feel bad.

The car starts moving and he starts tapping his foot and bouncing his knee around. 

"I'm sorry Bill."

"It's fi-" The roller coaster takes off and he stops talking and grabs onto your leg. 

You let out a small laugh before you take his hand and he, in turn, squeezes the life out of it. You can hear him cursing and letting out small laughs in between. As it comes to a stop, he still has a vice grip on your hand. The restraints pop up and you climb out. 

"So was that so bad then?"

"It was fucking terrifying." he looks at you with wild eyes.

"Did you at least have a little but of fun? You were laughing between curses."

"Ehehe, Yeah. I think I may have pissed myself, but yeah it was fun." He gives you a crooked grin. "So what's next?"

~*~

After a long day, you make your way back to the car hand in hand. 

"Y/n, thanks for today. I had a lot of fun."

"Me too." You bump his shoulder playfully. "So are you cured of your coaster phobia?"

"They still scare the shit out of me, if that's what you're asking. But yeah, I'd do it again." He paused. "Only if you come though." He rushed to add. 

"Well I may have to wait until my hand heals from the sprain I now have."

He winced. "Sorry about that."

"Oh relax, I'm joking."

You talked and joked on your way back to the car. On the way home it's mostly silent, but you can tell Bill is struggling with something. Once you get to his driveway and you're about to say your good byes for the night, he looks over at you.

"Y/n," he pauses and looks down. You let him struggle through his thoughts. "Y/n" he repeats. "I-I think I'm in love with you." He looks over with his huge, innocent, blue eyes.

You go silent for a moment, assessing the situation, what he's just said, and how you feel about it. 

Apparently the silence lasts too long, because he gets self conscious. "I-I'm sorry. I should go." He rushes out of the car. 

"Dammit." You mumble to yourself as you turn off the car and run after him. "Hey." You grab his wrist, and spin him around, but he won't make eye contact with you. "I think love you too." You smile.

When he comprehends what you've just said, he looks at you with his huge, doe eyes, and kisses you. When the kiss breaks you are both smiling in each other's arms. "Good night." He smiles as he goes into his house.


	14. Water park

Setting: you and Tom have been living together for quite sometime now, and your AC is broken.

 

"Toooommm! I'm sooo bored." You whine from your position sprawled against the sofa. The fabric sticks to your skin and it feels like you're about to drown in a pool of sweat.

"I'm sorry darling, I really don't know what to tell you." Tom says as he rounds the corner shirtless, sweat making his chest glisten. 

"I hate you." You say half heartedly, more in reference to his state of hotness despite the sweat and heat, than actually in response to what he said.

"What's that?" He gives you his best puppy dog eyes, and lets face it, even his worst attempt at them would still have you melting. (No pun intended.)

"You heard me."

"Well we'll just have to remedy that, won't we?" 

A mischievous grin spreads across his face as he stalks closer. Once he gets close enough he comes over and starts kissing you. It's a battle, but you manage to push him away. 

"Ugh. It's too hot for that."

His eyebrows just about raise into his hairline. "Really?"

"Yes really. It's too hot for life."

He sits back with a pout on his face. "Hmmm. This just won't do."

"What?" You point an accusatory stare at him. 

"You, darling, are always in the mood. You must be truly miserable."

"How observant of you."

Tom sits there for a moment, staring off into space before he pops up and runs off. He comes back shortly with his laptop in hand.

"What are you doing?" You question. 

"Hang on." He states as he continues typing for a moment, then turns the laptop to face you.

You lift your head to look at the web page before you, then at Tom, then let it fall back down to the sofa. "A water park?"

"Yeah!" He says with a grin.

"I don't know."

"Oh come on, it'll be fun, and it will cool you down."

"It'll be busy."

"Sure, but you can wear what you're wearing now, and I'm pretty sure it's cooler outside than it is in here."

You look down at your bra and board shorts, which are pretty similar to your bikini top, and swim trunks. Tom has made a good point. "Alright. Let me go get changed."

Tom grins and follows you upstairs.

~*~

You are waiting in line for a set of water slides and Tom puts his arms around you from behind and rests his chin on your shoulder. "So is this at least a little better than at home, despite all the people?"

"Yes Tom." You lean back on him. 

Shortly, you make it to the front of the line, and you and Tom go together. You both push off and it feels amazing between the water splashing over you, and the wind rushing past you on your first ride of the day. You and Tom make your way out of the little pool you fell into, to go to the next ride.

"How was that love?"

You smile at Tom. "It was refreshing. I'm glad you dragged me out of the house."

The pair of you get in line for a bigger ride and a group of hormonal guys follow you. Their conversation is less than discreet. 

"Man look at that ass."

"I know, it's even hot in those swim trunks."

"Imagine what it would look like in a bikini."

"I wonder if she has a boyfriend."

You glance at Tom who can obviously hear it too.

"I got dibs. I said it first." You hear a chorus of disappointment that follows.

Tom foresees the verbal and/or physical abuse that you are about to rein down on them. (Especially that first self assured bastard.) In his best efforts to prevent a scene, Tom swoops in and kisses you. You wrap your arms around him and flip them off behind his back.

"Bitch."

"Cunt."

You pull back, look Tom in the eyes, and raise your eyebrows.

"Did you flip them off?" He says quietly. 

"What else would you expect from me?"

"They're not worth your time darling." Tom whispers into your ear as he kisses your neck. "Do you want to get out of line?" He pulls back to look at you.

"Hell no. You think I'm going to let them have that satisfaction?"

"Alright." Tom continues to hug you. You see it for what it is, him desperately trying to get your mind off it, and you try to cool down due to his destain for confrontation. 

About 20 minutes into the line you've relaxed, and are standing next to Tom again, instead of in front of him. Your arms are around him when you feel someone squeeze your ass. Your eyes go wide, and your knee jerk reaction is to elbow the culprit in the crotch. You spin around and see the first guy that was talking earlier holding his groin.

"Do it again and I will make sure you never feel anything down there again."

There are a few people who saw the whole thing that are either laughing or straight up clapping. With that, the group of boys huff and storm out of line. You put your arm around Tom's waist again and lean into him as if nothing happened. You can feel his eyes staring at you in disbelief at your nonchalance, then you feel him huff a laugh and shake his head. 

"I love you, you know that?"

You look him in the eyes and smile. "I do."


	15. Calling in 'sick'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/n: Don't for get to comment any requests or feedback you have and thanks for reading. :)

You wake up with Tom nuzzling against your neck and squeezing you in his strong arms.

"Morning." You say huskily. Tom's only response is to tangle himself into your limbs even more, if that's even possible. "Come on, I have to get up and go to work."

"No. Call in sick."

"Tom, I-"

Tom sits up and looks at you. "You have half your sick days left and it's the end if the year, you won't need them. Come on."

You shake your head. "As compelling of an argument you just put together, I can't. There's this important meeting and..." Tom is giving you his 'I call bull shit' look. "What?! Tom, sometimes I swear you are still a child."

"Alright, what is this important meeting about?"

"You wouldn't-"

Tom raises his eyebrows. "What? I wouldn't what?"

"Understand." You try defeated.

"Alright, fine." He gets out of bed.

"Tom, what are you doing?"

"Nothing."

"Please don't be mad at me." He heads to the bathroom and grabs your phone on the way. "Hey! give that back Tom!" You jump up to chase after him but he's too quick, the door slams then you hear the lock click. "Tom, what are you doing?" You hear him talking on the other side of the door.

"Hello, yes this is Tom, y/n's boyfriend. Yes. Y/n isn't feeling very well.   
Yes, terribly sorry, ooh, it actually looks like it might last a couple days."

"Tom!" You whisper/yell but he ignores you. 

"Yes, thank you. I'll be sure to pass it along. Thank you so much for understanding. Bye." The door unlocks and he emerges with a giant grin. You snatch your phone out of his hand.

"Fine. You win." You plop back in the bed. "Now get over here." You bang the mattress next to you.

Tom grins and snuggles up next to you. "Come on. It's one of my very few days off."

You kiss him. "You loon."

-0-

"So, do you want to do something?" Tom perks up as the credits to your favorite movie roll.

"Such as..."

Tom shrugs. "I don't know."

"You're so helpful Tom."

"Oh come on, you're not really sick. Lets do something."

"I'm open to suggestions."

"Hmmm. We should have a movie marathon."

"That sounds perfect." You smile. After a movie franchise is decided on, you put the first disc in and get comfortable.

"Ooh! I almost forgot."

"What?"

"I'll be right back." Tom kisses you and jumps up. A few minutes later he returns with a huge bowl filled with popcorn and a huge grin.

"I should have known." You snuggle in next to him and grab some. 

"OY! Get your own."

"You can't be serious. Look at the size of that bowl."

"Of corse I'm not darling. I'm just giving you a bad time." He squeezes you close. "I love you."

"You better." You smile.

-0-

The credits of the last movie are going and you look at the clock. "Wow. It's already 11:55."

"What did you expect watching this many films?"

"I don't know." You think for a moment. "Hey, thanks for stealing my phone and talking to my boss this morning. I really enjoyed today."

Tom chuckles. "Yes, of corse. I did too." He says quietly. He brings his hand up to your face and strokes it with his thumb while staring at you, a soft smile playing on his lips.

"Tom, what are you doing?" You laugh nervously.

"Nothing, just..." he leans forward so that your noses are touching while he holds your head. He gazes into your eyes and seems to forget his train of thought. "You're so beautiful my darling." He whispers. The forgotten clock hits 12:00 and you loose all sense of everything except for you and Tom as your lips meet. You pull back to catch your breath and you both smile. Tom swoops in again as he pulls you closer. When you part again Tom pulls you into his lap and lets out a laugh.

"Hmm?" Tom just stares and smiles. "What's so funny?"

Tom shakes his head. "Nothing. I just can't believe how lucky I am to have you. I wish I could stay like this forever."

"Me too." You say quietly.


	16. Flying

You walk up and give your boarding pass to the woman. She looks at it then up at you then types something in. 

"Alright, it looks like this plane is over booked, if you'd be willing to wait a couple hours we can get you on another plane and upgrade you to first class."

You sigh and narrow your eyes. "And I won't get charged for it."

"No."

"Alright. Fine."

"Thank you. I'll get that printed up for you."

After you get your new plane ticket you go to the waiting area for that plane and get on your laptop. A little over an hour later someone sits next to you. You look around and there are plenty of open seats and this guy chooses the one directly next to you.

"So, where are you headed?" A greasy, old, man leans over, very obviously flirting. 

"Probably the same place you are, given my luck today."

"Whoa what did I do to you?"

"I am really not in the mood for this today."

"I don't think you know what you're in the mood for." He says a he squeezes your thigh.

"I suggest you keep your hands to yourself if you want to keep them."

"Cunt." He storms off. 

-0-

You sigh as you sit down in your seat and get on your phone and start scrolling through your favorite social media.

"Excuse me miss, is this seat open?"

You look around and see that it's one of the only seats left. "Yeah, sure." You stand up to let him pass.

"Thank you darling."

"Do I know you?"

"Hmmm?"

"Don't call me darling."

"Oh, um I'm sorry. Habit I guess." You ignore the stranger as best as you can but you kind of feel like an ass for being rude. You hear the man next to you clear his throat but you ignore it. There it is again. "Um," he speaks up and goes to tap you but thinks better of it. "Listen, I'm really sorry if I offended you, and I didn't mean to make excuses."

You turn to get a good look at this guy for the first time and-holy shit. That is Tom Hiddleston. You try to hide your shock, what does one even do in this situation? Make normal conversation. Yes, good. Now say something, anything. "No. You didn't offend me, just I've been having a shit day and I was getting hit on right before I got on and the guy was a total ass and, why am I still talking?"

He chuckled. "I'm sorry." There was a somewhat awkward pause. "So do you live here in London? If that's not too invasive, you obviously don't have to tell me."

You smile. "Yes I live here."

"Ok. Me too."

"What brings you to California?"

"I have family that lives out there, but we never really play tourist. I hope I can do that this visit. You?"

"Work." Silence fell for a moment and you really wished you could think of something appropriate to keep the conversation going. "You know, I hope I'm not being an ass, but maybe we could find some time to 'play tourist' together." 

"Yeah, that sounds fun." You smile despite your best efforts to fight it off. He shows himself a true gentleman and pretends not to see what you don't want him to-how excited you are about this-but you see him laughing at you and roll your eyes.

You continue to talk along the way, and as you're walking to the baggage claim Tom slips something in your hand, winks and walks away. Everything that's just happened starts to sink in and you start giggling like a schoolgirl.


	17. Chapter 17

You are walking around in London with your best friend when you hear a loud boom, and feel the ground shake. You glance toward the source of the noise to see a huge creature, the likes of which you've only seen in science fiction movies with bad CGI.

"Y/n... what the hell is that?"

"How should I know?"

"Do you think we should run or something?"

"I don't have a better idea."

You and your friend start running away from it but it is quickly gaining on you. When it finally catches up, it kicks your friend into a wall, hard. Everything else turns to slow motion for you and the only thing you can see or hear is your friend and the ringing in your ears. You run over to him/her and try to shake them awake but they're unresponsive, you scream their name through your tears, still nothing. They're gone you think. You start sobbing and hold their body in your arms. Their head lays in your lap, emotionless eyes staring off into nothing, a trail of blood comes from their nose. You close your friend's eyes and hug their lifeless body, still sobbing when you feel a hand on your shoulder.

"Hey." You turn around and look up to see a pair of blue eyes gazing intently at you. The shaky hand lifts from your shoulder. "Um, I'm Tom. Are you alright?" You sniff and go to answer but nothing comes out so you just clutch your friends body closer. Tom looks down at it. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry." He puts his hand on your shoulder again then changes his mind and puts his arm all the way around you. You lean on this stranger comforting you and he slowly tries to shift your focus to him and pull you away. 

"No!"

"I'm sorry, you don't have to leave, but you really should, it's not safe here. Please, come with me."

"Where are you going?"

"I don't know, but it would be safer together."

You sat in silence for a while before you stood. "Alright."

"Thank you." He wipes a few tears away, and gives you a tight lipped sympathy smile.

You nod. "So which way should we go?"

"Where was it heading last?" You point where you saw it go. "So this way then." He turns to head the opposite way but you are frozen where you stand. "What's wrong?"

"When I leave it will be so final, it just happened. What if he/she isn't really dead?"

Tom walks over and gives you a long, tight, hug. "Do you need some more time?"

You swallow thickly and shake your head. "No amount if time will be enough. We should go."

"You're sure?"

"Yes." You sigh.

-0-

You make it to a decent spot for shelter and wait there. 

"So, how did you know them?"

He didn't have to get more specific for you to know what he was referring to. "My best friend." Your voice broke and you start sobbing again. 

Tom scoots closer and puts his arm around you. "I don't know what I can say, if I can help at all, just tell me."

You curl up closer and sob into his shirt. "I'm sorry, you probably have your own issues. You're not a therapist, I'm sorry." You pull back but he puts his hand on your arm. 

"Don't apologize. You're welcome to talk to me if you want."

"Ha-have you lost anyone?"

"Tonight?"

"Yeah."

"No, no one." He paused. "Did you ever tell me your name?" You tell him your name and he nods and sticks his hand out. "It's nice to meet you y/n. You may remember, I'm Tom."

You give a sad smile. "Hello Tom."

"I guess the circumstances are less than desirable..." he trailed off.

"That's for sure." Silence falls for a while. "You know, I don't know why I feel so comfortable around you." Tom looks at you with furrowed brows and you give a breathy laugh before you continue. "I mean, I'm not a people person, I have trust issues, normally I would have told whoever came up to piss off, but not you."

"Could the giant... thing have anything to do with it?"

You shrug. "I guess you never really know how you're going to react in those situations, but still."

Tom nods. "Well, I'm glad you came."

"Thanks."

After hours and hours of waiting an officer comes in. "Are you two injured?"

"No."

"I'm fine."

"Alright. Where do you live?" You both tell him. "Most of the homes and establishments around there are in tact." He pauses. "You two are lucky. Lots died today."

"My best friend was one of them."

"I'm sorry. You two stay safe."

"Thank you."

You both stand. "So this is goodby then."

"If that's what you want."

"I was hoping that we could see each other again, maybe under more normal circumstances."

"That sounds nice." You exchange numbers and he goes to walk away. "Hey, Tom?"

He turns around. "Yeah."

"I know you probably want to check on your house, I want to as well, my house I mean." 

He laughs at how awkward you are. "But?"

"But I'm hungry, if you want to join me."

"I'd like that. Just let me make a few calls, make sure my family doesn't need me."

"Alright."

After he's finished he walks over to you. "So where were you thinking?"

"Wherever is still open."

-0-

A couple weeks later Tom is standing next to you at your friends funeral.

"This is all my fault."

"Why do you say that?"

"It was their idea to go out but I really didn't want to, and if I had just held my ground..." You trail off and more tears escape. 

"Hey, look at me. This is not, in any way your fault. You just said yourself that it was their idea, and who would have anticipated what happened? I know it's difficult to accept, but do not start blaming yourself." You don't give much of a response so he just hugs you tight. 

Afterwards he comes home with you.

"I'm so sorry, I wish I could change things. I hate seeing you so sad."

"Have you really seen me as anything but sad?"

"No, but when you get to the point that you can be happy again, I want to be there."

"Thanks." You sit on the sofa and he follows suit. He takes off this jacket, loosens his tie, rolls up his sleeves, and unbuttons his shirt. After he is situated you lay your head on his chest. "Thank you." You whisper.

"For what?"

"Everyone hates funerals, for coming for moral support, and for letting me cry on your shoulder."

He hugs you and kisses your forehead. "Of corse."

-0-

Three weeks later you and Tom are watching a film on the sofa. You are getting more and more tired, and you finally cave and rest your eyes.

Tom looks over and smiles. He thinks you're asleep and he whispers "I love you" You sit up, now wide awake. Tom looks shocked but gets over it quickly. "I mean it."

"I love you too."

He grins and puts his hand up to your face and swoops in for a kiss.

You can't help but smile. "I think this is the happiest I've been since..."

He kisses you again. "I can tell." He smiles huge. "God, I love you so much."

You throw yourself onto him in a hug and sit like that for a while. Eventually you fall asleep and he carries you to his bed. He kisses your head before he heads to the sofa.

-0-

You wake up to the smell of bacon and eggs, that's weird, you live alone. You open your eyes and last night comes flooding back. You smile and get up to find Tom who, going by the smell, is in the kitchen.

"Morning."

"You're up. Morning Love."

You walk up behind him, put your arms around his waist, and rest your head against his back. "Thanks for letting me sleep in your bed."

"It's no problem."

You let go and walk to his side so he can see you raise an eyebrow. "You're tall and I don't see that sofa holding you very well."

"Really, it's fine, one night isn't going to kill me."

"Well, thanks again."

Tom nods. "It's just about ready. Go sit down."

"Thanks."


	18. Stargazing

You are in pain, and pain killers aren't doing a thing for you, but you don't want to worry Tom about it because there's really nothing he can do. You are snuggled up against him as the credits roll to a movie you rented. Tom pats your thigh. 

"I think I'm ready for bed."

"Ok, I think I'm going to stay up for a while, go on."

"You sure?"

"Yeah." You kiss him. "I'll be in later."

"Alright," he raises his eyebrows skeptically. "love you."

"Love you too, goodnight."

"Night." He kisses your forehead as he stands and goes to the bedroom.

-0-

It's hours later and you're still up hurting when you hear a door open and Tom coming down the steps. He gets to the sitting room and leans against the doorway.

"Jesus y/n, it's 5 in the morning."

"What are you doing up?"

"I went to the bathroom and noticed you weren't in the bed yet, so I came to check on you. And I could ask you the same thing." He makes his way in the room and sits next to you.

"I'm fine."

He puts his hand on your back. "You would've been in bed a long time ago if that was true."

You sigh. "I'm still in pain and I didn't want to keep you up, I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep."

"Still?! You should have told me." You shrug. "Have you taken more medication?"

"No, it didn't really do anything."

Tom furrows his brow. "Stay right here."

"Alright..." you sit and watch him scurry off. A while later he comes back and sets two thermals of tea on the coffee table and holds your favourite hoodie out for you to put on. "What are you doing?" You ask curious.

"We are going to go to watch the sunrise over the city."

"Tom, I'm tired."

His face fell. "Can you just go to bed now then?"

"Well, no."

"Alright. Well, we can go watch the sunrise and drink our tea, and you can sleep on me."

You grab your hoodie and put it on. "Alright, let's go."

Tom smiles and puts his arm around you as you go to the car. Once you get to the outskirts of the city and you snuggle into Tom as he puts a blanket around the pair of you. You are resting on his chest and watching as the night, a deep, navy blue scattered with flickering lights, turns into purples and pinks, then fades into orange, yellow, and blue; white, wispy clouds blowing and changing ever so slowly until the light blue takes over the sky. The silhouette of the city turns from black with yellow and white lights, a red or green one here and there, to a clear portrait of London, the bridge leading into the city and its landmarks.

"Isn't it beautiful?" He muses.

"Mmhm." You barley have the energy to respond.

Tom kisses your head and hugs you closer. "Night darling." You barley hear the end of the sentence before you drift off.

-0-

You wake up in your bed to see Tom propped up on an arm watching you.

"Jesus Tom, you creep." You smile and pull his arm out from under him.

"Oooh." Tom grabs his chest as if clutching a wound. "I'm sorry that I think you're beautiful."

You snort. "Yeah. Thanks."

Tom kisses you. "Well, I think you are."

"You're crazy." You shake your head and roll over. "Wait, did you carry me in here?" You turn to look at him.

"Yes."

You smile at the thought. "Thanks."

"No problem."

You snuggle up to him. "Love you."

He squeezes you tighter to his chest. "I love you so much."


	19. Chapter 19

Hey, want to go to he movies, or get some drinks, or something tonight? You text Tom. 

It takes a while, but he eventually responds. I'd love to, but Charlie doesn't want to go out right now.

You and Tom have known each other since middle school and the two of you have been inseparable since then, but ever since he started dating Charlie you've been seeing less and less of him. Come on, I haven't seen you in ages. Just for a bit? You can set up a film and some snacks and come meet me. I miss being able to just chill with you.

I'm sorry. I can't, Charlie wants me here.

Alright. Sorry.

Maybe next time? He texts, obviously noticing he let you down, again.

Yeah. Maybe. You respond.

-0-

"Charlie, will you be alright here if I go get a drink or something with y/n?" Tom asks. 

"Not really."

"Why, what's wrong?"

"I just want you with me."

"Darling you know I love spending time with you, but y/n and I have had these plans for ages. Every weekend we are both in town we go do something."

"But you're gone so often, I never get to see you."

That made Tom feel guilty. "Alright." He sighed. "I'll cancel."

Charlie simply nodded and watched him pull out his phone and walk in the other room to inform you of the change of plans.

~*~

That was the first time, four months ago, he had cancelled, and he hasn't seen you since.

"Charlie, can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"Um, are you jealous of y/n? Because you should know that we're just friends. That's always how it's been, and always will be between us." He sighed.

"Jealous? You think I'm jealous of y/n?" Charlie laughs.

"I was just wondering, because whenever I want to see y/n you always guilt trip me into staying." When Charlie doesn't respond he has a moment to think about it. "Now that I think about it, that makes sense, because you do the same thing with my family, or any friends I want to hang out with. I haven't seen anyone but you, aside form work, in at least four months."

"Am I not enough for you?"

"Well Charlie, I still want to see my friends and family and I don't think that's asking too much at all."

"Tom you're going to have to choose. Who's more important to you? Me or them?"

"What?"

"You heard me."

"You can't be serious." Charlie sat there, eyebrows raised expectantly. "You know we've only known each other for five months, right?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry Charlie, but if you're going to treat me like this they're more important. You should know that you could have been on the same level as them, but you can't control me and expect me to be okay with it."

-0-

You're bummed and decide to call Benedict.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ben. Want to go for a drink, or maybe four?"

"That bad huh?"

"Yeah."

"Sure. Want me to pick you up?"

"Sure, thanks Ben."

"Yep. See you in 10 minutes?"

"Yeah. Bye."

"Bye."

~*~

"So what's up?"

"It's Tom." Ben nodded like he already understood. "Has he been blowing you off too?" You ask, slightly relived it's not just you.

"Ever since he started dating Charlie."

"Yeah. He alway says that's the reason he can't come. Now, Tom hasn't introduced us, and I just want him to be happy, but it doesn't seem healthy to me."

"I've been thinking that for a while, but I didn't know if it was just me. It looks to me like he's being controlled and restricted. Do you know he hasn't even seen his family since then?"

"What? No. That makes this even worse. What kind of person would do that? Better yet, why is he okay with it?"

"Maybe he hasn't noticed yet, you know, being in love and everything. Maybe he just thinks Charlie is being clingy, or maybe we just don't have all the facts and it's not what it seems. I'm sure he either has a good reason, or he'll come to his senses soon enough."

-0-

Ben drops you off at your house after you're done drinking. 

"Get some sleep."

"Thanks. I will." You hug him and run to your door through the rain.

-0-

A few hours later you hear a knock at the door. "Who in gods name is it at this hour?" you mumble, not that it woke you up or anything, but just because you're a night owl doesn't mean people just come knocking on your door at night. You look through the window, then open the door to a soaking wet Tom with a suitcase and a big bump with the skin broken on his right cheekbone. "Oh my god!" you move out of the way. "Come in!"

"Thank you."

"What happened to you?"

"I moved out. Charlie and I are finished."

"And what about this?" you lightly run your finger just under the wound. 

"Oh, remote got thrown at me." He says with a little too much nonchalance.

You go over to hug Tom and his soaking wet clothes. "I'm sorry, but I think it's better this way." He hugs you tight and you can feel the moisture soaking through your clothes, but you don't care. You have your best friend back.

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, first if all, there's really no rational reason to throw a remote at someone, especially at their face. And second, correct me if I'm wrong, but it seemed like a very controlling relationship, from what I heard."

Tom nods. "You know I was told to choose between my family, and friends; and Charlie?"

"Charlie said that?"

"Yeah." He laughs a little.

You smile. "So I'm guessing you need a place to stay given that you rented your house out when you moved in over there."

"Yeah."

"Well, why don't you go shower and get dried off? You can have the guest room."

"Thank you."

"No problem. Now, if you'll excuse me I'm going to go change out of these clothes now." You joke.

"You are excused." He says.

-0-

About an hour later you pause The Avengers on a scene between Loki and The Other, but you can only really see stars and barren terrain. You are about to get up to get a snack when Tom's face is a half inch away yours. "So, what are we watching?" He asks. 

You jump away from him. "Jesus Christ Tom! I didn't even hear you come up, you scared me."

"Ehehe"

After you calm down from the shock of it all you stand up. "We are watching the avengers, and I am getting a snack. Come get something if you want it."

"Alright." He's quiet as he follows you into the kitchen, and he leans on the counter as he watches you. "The avengers, huh?"

"Yeah, shut up. I needed my Tom fix, and it's already started." He laughs. "Also, it's a really good movie. Except I don't know what the guy who played Loki is trying to do."

"Oy! I'm sad, you have to be nice to me."

You get out some cheesecake. "Here."

"Pudding!"

You laugh. Tom is either pouring out Shakespeare quotes, or a five year old. There is no in between. "Alright, ready? want something to drink?"

"Do you have any earl grey tea?"

"It's been waiting here just for you, although I'm not sure how well that will go with cheesecake, but alright." You put the kettle on and the two of you wait for the water to boil. "Do you think you'd be up to seeing Ben tomorrow? He's really worried about you."

"Yeah. I think I'll go visit my family tomorrow as well." He paused. "I'm sorry, y/n. I feel really bad.

You smile and hug him. "Thanks."

-0-

It's been a few weeks and Tom is still living with you due to the notice he still has yet to give to the renters of his house, so even after that he'll be here for a while. Not that you mind, he is pitching in for groceries and a couple bills without you asking. He's not so bad as far as house guests go. You have a slight suspicion that he is prolonging this because he doesn't want to go back to living alone. You know him well enough to know that even though he doesn't say anything, he gets very lonely very quickly, so you don't push it.

You are watching reruns of one of your favourite TV shows when Tom shows his face. "Hey Tom. What's up?"

"Nothing. Mind if I join you?"

"Not at all." You smile and sit up from where you're lying across the whole sofa. He sits down and you lay back down on his lap. You slowly drift off, but just before you loose consciousness you hear him whisper "I love you y/n, I love you so much." You try not to show any sort of reaction as you mull over what he just said. Ben had told you that he thought Tom liked you, but that was months ago, and you had brushed him off with a laugh, giving no further thought to the matter, but now you're a little scared. You don't want what you have with Tom to go away, but you had been seeing him in a new light for a while now. You decide that he has the right to know that you heard him, so you sit up. 

"Wait, did you hear that?"

"Yes. You press your lips together."

"Y/n, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything." He closes his eyes and sighs. "I've gone and messed this up now, haven't I?"

"I don't know that would be how I would describe it." He furrowed his brows. "Things will be different between us, there's no way around that, but I think I love you too Tom."

Tom grins a little before frowning. "You think?"

"Yeah, I don't think I knew that's what it's been, I've always loved you, but not like that. But now, yeah, I think I'm in love with you."

Tom grabs both your hands. "Well, there's really only one way to know for sure." He slips a hand around your waist, and the other slides up to your neck and face.

"And what's that?" You smile knowing full well what's coming.

"This." He whispers as he swoops in and puts his lips to yours. His thin lips are soft against yours as you melt into him, pulling him closer. When you part to breathe he smiles and places a fleeting kiss on the corner of your mouth before pulling back and waiting for your reaction.

You smile. "Friends shouldn't kiss me like you do."

"I guess we'll have to find a solution to that then, because I'm certainly not going to leave you alone. I mean, if that's what you want."

You laugh at him stumbling over his words. "Of corse it is, I don't know what I would do without you in my life Tom."

"Probably hang out with Ben a lot."

"Tom, you act like you're replaceable. I would miss you so much." You think about that for a moment, then snap out of it. "Anyway, I don't even know why we're talking about this, I won't have to miss you. What we do need to talk about is what this means for us."

"Well, you know I love you."

You smile. "I love you too Tom."

"Well then. I would ask you, my dear y/n, if you would allow me to take you out on a proper date."

"Why of corse my dear Thomas." You giggle.

Tom smiles. "Ehehe. Thank you miss." He gives you a kiss and you cuddle up to him and finish Your show.

-0-

"Tom, where are we going tonight?" You call from your room.

"It's a surprise!" He answers from across the house.

"Well, I need to know what to wear."

He walks over to the open doorway, not wanting to yell across the house. "I'm taking you on a classy arse date, so wear something nice."

You raise your eyebrows. "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Suit and tie type place?"

"Sure is."

"I see." You kiss him then shut the door in his face.

"Hey!" he says from the other side of the door.

"It's a surprise!" You say. Soon after you hear him sigh and walk away to go get ready himself. 

-0-

"Y/n! Are you ready? The reservation is in 20 minutes and we still have to drive there."

You walk up behind him, all ready in formal wear, and wrap your arms around his waist. "Ready." You whisper in his ear.

He spins around in your arms and looks at you. "Darling, you look absolutely amazing." He grins and grabs your hands as he takes a step back to look you up and down. He shakes his head. "Amazing." He breathes. He puts his arm around you and leans into you. "Come on, let's go." He smiles. You get in his Jaguar and buckle up and Tom drives to the destination. You keep catching him glancing at you, and one time he looks a little too long and he has to slam the breaks on to avoid running a red light. "Sorry, you alright?" He looks at you embarrassed.

"Yeah, I'm fine." You start laughing, and soon he joins in until a car behind you honks. The light has turned green now, and you wonder how long it's been that way, which only generates more laughter from the pair of you as he continues driving, eyes on the road this time. When you get there the valet opens the door for you, and Tom hands him the keys, and a tip. The door is opened for both of you, and Tom goes up to the counter. 

"Hello. Name?" The maître d says.

"Hiddleston." Tom tells him. 

"Right this way Mr. Hiddleston." he sees you and nods.

Tom puts his arm out and you take it. Your chair is pulled out for you and pushed in as you sit down. Classy arse date indeed. You are trying to act like you belong here even though you are constantly marvelling at how fancy everything is, and the beautiful architecture. There are domed ceilings, and the whole place seems to be made of marble, with a huge chandler hanging from the ceiling. The curtains hanging on the huge windows are red and the table clothes and chairs are black. The waiter is offering champaign which you hear none of, being in your own little world of wonder. After the waiter has left you are pulled out of your thoughts by Tom's hand on yours. "Darling?"

"Oh, sorry. Yes?"

"Ehehe. What are you apologising for?"

"Uhh, I thought I zoned out for a moment."

"Oh, I didn't realise. Have you been to a place like this before?"

"No, but it's beautiful."

"Never?"

"No, Tom you've known me forever. My parent(s) wouldn't bring me here even if they could afford it, and I think you would have heard about it if I had a date bring me to a place like this. You were my best friend." You pause. "Why?"

Tom smiles at the past tense use of the word friend, then sits back and shrugs. "You just seem really comfortable, like you belong here."

"That's good. My plan is working." You joke. Just then the waiter comes up. "Are you ready to order?"

You try not to sink into your chair, the waiter probably heard your last statement. Tom laughs and answers while you recover. "Sorry, we've been talking, no."

"It's quite alright, take as much time as you need." He says and walks away.

"So am I still blending in?"

"Ehehe. God knows how many of theses people have secret plans in motion. You are blending in just fine."

You laugh at that. "I guess we should take a look at the menu then."

-0-

After dinner you get back in the car and you notice Tom isn't taking the route home. "You know this isn't how you get home, right?"

"Yeah." A sad look fleets across his face. "Are you so anxious for tonight to be over?"

"No, I just didn't know we were doing anything else."

"Alright." He isn't biting.

"So... what is it?"

"Surprise." He glances at you and smiles.

"In these clothes still?"

"Yes." He isn't giving you anything to go off of. Except that it's a formal event. You sit there and try to figure out what he could possibly have planned. He glances over again and laughs. "Darling, you look like you're about to have an aneurism."

"Well, you could prevent that if you would tell me what's going on." He simply laughs again. This is getting a little annoying. Tom pulls into the office where his publicist, Luke, works; and parks. He gets out of the car and you're really confused until something clicks. "Tom?"

He looks at you before closing the door as if there's nothing remotely weird about this situation. "Yes darling?"

"You just finished with promo for your new film, yes?"

He grins. "Yes."

"Are you taking me to the premier?"

"Yes." His grin grows into a huge smile.

"In public, you and me?"

His grin fades and he sits back in the car. "Well yes. If that's alright, I didn't even think that you may now want us to be public yet, I'm sorry, I should have talked to you ab-"

You lean across the center console and kiss him to stop his rambling. "It's fine, it's better than fine. I was just surprised you're okay with it."

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know." You shrug.

He kisses you again. "I love you so much darling."

"Love you too."

"Alright! We all love each other! Let's go, we're going to be late." Luke says from behind Tom.

"Sorry, we're coming." Tom says.

-0-

You arrive and there are camera flashes everywhere as you and Tom get out of the car. You can see that Tom is a natural at this, where as the faces you are probably pulling make you scared to go on the Internet tomorrow. Tom grabs your hand and walks along the carpet with you by his side. There are countless people screaming his name and he pauses every few steps for pictures. Once he gets to where the fans are he goes over and starts signing things they give him, you moving along just behind him. Once you get in the theater and sit down Tom takes your hand again and leans close to whisper. 

"Sorry, it's just that they waited there so long and if I didn't have fans, I wouldn't be able to do what I love."

You smile. "It's fine. It's sweet that you care so much." 

He squeezes your hand. "Thanks."

-0-

You've fallen asleep, exhausted from the dinner, then the premier, and the impromptu after party that one of Tom's costars had invited the pair of you to. Tom pulls up into the driveway, and gently squeezes your shoulder.

"We're back darling."

"Hmmmm?" You drawl sleepily.

"We're home." He pats your leg then runs his hand up and down your thigh. 

You sit up. "I fell asleep."

"Mhm."

"I fell asleep on our first date. Bet that made you feel great, I'm so sorry."

"It's alright, don't worry about it."

"No, no I'm sorry. God." You rub your eyes.

"Hey, look at me." You turn your head. "It's alright. You worked all day, then we went to diner and a movie, then I dragged you out to an after party. It's okay, I'm not offended." You nod. "What do you say we go inside and you can get a decent nights sleep."

"That sounds like a plan."

You get out of the car and let yourselves in the house, and you barley have the brain power and energy to get to your room, but before Tom heads off to the room he's staying in he grabs your arm and pulls you into a kiss. It gives you a bit of a second wind, and you put your arms around him as you kiss back.

"I really enjoyed tonight, thank you Tom." You say as you part, your arms still around each other's waist. 

"I'm glad, I did too."

"Goodnight Tom."

"Goodnight darling."

You head to your room and change then decide to check some social media before you go to bed. There are already pictures up from tonight, some of you with Tom and you decide to avoid the comments. Someone on there is going to be a jerk and you don't want your night to be spoiled, so you post a few pictures of the night on your personal page and log off. Once you're in bed you try to fall asleep, but you feel so lonely, dispite the fatigue, and the fact that Tom's just in the other room. You lie there for what feels like another hour, but when you look at the clock it's only been fifteen minutes. You walk to Tom's door and knock lightly, but decide to turn back almost immediately, that is, until Tom opens the door. You face him and he looks confused as to why you were walking away.

"Hey, what is it?"

"Um, I was in my room trying to sleep, and I got lonely." You murmur.

Tom has to tilt his head to hear you, but once he understands what you're saying he stands upright again. "I was just heading to bed myself, want to sleep with me?" You pause, and look up at him to read his face. He is serious, and he looks like he just asked a very simple question and is waiting for the answer.

"Just sleeping?" You ask suspicious even of Tom, having never seen him in this situation.

"Yes, of corse."

"Alright."

He moves to the side to let you in. "Do you want the door open or closed?"

"I don't care." You shrug from beside the bed.

Tom decides to leave it open. When he sees you standing by the bed with your arms wrapped around yourself he furrows his brows. "Are you alright love?"

"Yes."

"You're sure?"

"Yes."

"Then why are you just standing there?" You shrug. "Well, come on." He pats the bed as he crawls in. You crawl in next to him and he puts his arms around you. "You're sure you're alright?"

"Yeah."

"You're acting odd."

"It's just different. Seeing you in this light, I don't know how you'll react to things."

He squeezes you tighter. "You don't have to worry. I don't want it to become weird between us, we're dating now, this is what people who are dating do."

"I know, but it's you."

"So, do you still think of me as just a friend?" When you pause he quickly adds "because, that's fine, obviously. I don't want you to feel pressured into anything, it might be odd at first, but we can go back to being fri-"

"Tom." You cut him off.

"Yeah?" He subconsciously holds his breath.

"You're rambling." He lets out a breathy laugh. "No one said anything about going back to being just friends. It's just different, getting used to this. It seems too good to be true."

"I understand. I keep feeling like I'm going to wake up."

"That's exactly it." You snuggle closer to his chest and he curls his arms around you more and rests his head on yours. 

"Just promise me something."

"What's that?

"That you'll tell me if you're ever uncomfortable."

"Promise." You pause. "So is that what you are now, my boyfriend?"

"If you'll be my girlfriend."

You smile. "I like the sound of that."

"Me too. Good night darling."

"Mmm, night."

A few minutes pass when a thought comes to your mind. "Tom?"

"Yeah?" He says sleepily.

"Do you want to stay here?"

"Hmmm?"

"Do you want to stay here, your tenants can stay at your house, and you could stay here." Tom is quiet for a moment and you start overthinking it. 

"Yeah."

You're still lost in thought when he responds. "I mean, only if you want to."

"I said yes."

"You did?"

"Yeah, I'd like that." He kisses your forehead.

You smile. "Good."

-0-

The next morning you wake up to Tom watching you in his arms and you smile.

"Morning." He says.

"Morning." You close your eyes and snuggle up to his chest.

"Did you sleep alright?"

"Mhm." You mumble against his shirt.

"Good." He's holding you close when you hear a knock at the door and groan. 

"Who is here at this hour?"

"Love, it's 11:00 AM."

"I repeat my previous question."

He chuckles and pats your back as the doorbell sings through the house. "I'll go get it."

You hear a muffled Benedict talking through the door. "I know you guys are in there!"

"Coming!" Tom yells. You muster all your strength and will power to get out of Tom's warm bed, although less warm since he got up. Tom opens the door. "Hello." Benedict pushes past him and walks in. "Why don't you come in, we weren't having a leisurely Saturday morning or anything."

"Hello, y/n, Tom." He gives a small bow in mock politeness. "I would like to know if my two best friends are actually dating, and if so, why I found out from the news tab on bing."

"I believe the better question is why you're using bing." You quip, and Tom snickers at that.

"I came to talk about you guys, not what search engine I use. Now quit avoiding the question."

Tom snakes his arm around you and pulls you close, and you relax back onto his chest. "It's true." Tom smiles as he says it. "You get to explain the why darling."

You glare at him. "Not. Fair."

Ben watches the exchange with his Sherlock face on. "I'm waiting."

"Well, Tom here surprised me last night with a nice dinner, then he took me to the premier, then we got roped into the after party. I didn't know anything until it was happening." You smirked thinking you were in the clear.

"So... what? You just all of a sudden said 'hey wanna be more than just friends?'" He raises his voice "'yeah sure' 'okay' 'okay'"

You glance at Tom and raise your eyebrows. "Your turn."

Tom sighs. "I can't speak for y/n, but I had been feeling like this for a long time, Charlie was me trying to get past it. When I came here after we broke up we were sitting on the sofa, and I thought y/n was asleep, and I whispered 'I love you', y/n heard, we talked, we kissed, and here we are."

Ben sat with his hands together in front of his face. "How long?"

"About a week." You state. Ben is silent for a while and you take this time to end his questions. "Is the interrogation over?"

He takes a deep breath and puts his hands down. "Almost."

"What else?" Tom asks.

"You love each other?"

"Yes." You and Tom answer in unison.

"And you're happy."

You and Tom look at each other. "Yes."

"Alright. Come here." He stands up and holds his arms out. You both get up, and Tom hugs him first. "You too, come here." He says to you. You all stand there in a group hug until you and Tom try to pull back, but Ben doesn't let go. Tom pats his back. 

"Uh, Ben?"

"Hmm?"

"Can we sit down now? You did drag us out of bed."

"Oh?" He pulls back and wiggles his eyebrows.

"Oh shut it. It's not like that." Tom says as you fall back into your previous position.

"Yet." You mumble so only Tom can hear-or so you think. You don't realise your mistake until you catch Ben winking at Tom. It's your turn to tell Ben to shut it.

"Well I wouldn't have to if you two would get a room."

"You kind of barged into our 'room'." You say. 

"Touché."

Tom looks at you. "We better call everyone else before everyone is at our door."

"Well, at least I'm not the only one you two excluded." You and Tom both roll your eyes. 

"We're never going to hear the end of this, are we?" You ask.

"Um... no. Anyway, now that I've heard it 'from the horses mouth' as they say, I'll leave you two to it."

"Why thank you." Tom says.

You both get up and give him another hug. "Bye."

"Bye." He goes to walk off, then turns around. "I'm happy for you guys." He smiles. 

"Thanks."


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: Happy ever so slightly belated talk like a pirate day (September 19th). This is kind of a friend/Colin O'Donaghue along with You/Tom one shot. Don't forget to comment any requests or feedback you have and thanks for reading. :)

You are at your friends house watching Once Upon A Time as you do every week. You are all busy when it comes on at it's usual time, so your friend records it on their dvr, and you go over the next night and have pizza and dessert while you watch it. You cuddle up to Tom on the sofa as you wait for dinner to settle before you get dessert on the next commercial break. Colin O'Donoghu as Captain Hook comes on the screen. 

"Mmm." You hear your friend admiring him.

"Like what you see?" You laugh.

"You know, the casting on this show is very hit and miss, but this, was definitely a hit."

You laugh. "Yeah, not your best comment but, yes. Agreed."

"I really don't think they could have picked a better person to play him."

You nod. "Mhm. He is fine, the guy liner helps too." You feel Tom's arm getting a little tighter around you. Is he getting jealous? You laugh at the thought. The commercial comes on and your friend whines in protest of Mr. O'Donaghue leaving the screen. You laugh. "Who wants ice cream?" You stand.

"I'll help you dish." Tom gets up.

"Can you get mine?" your friend asks.

"Sure. I'll give you an extra scoop to help you with your lack of hook in your life."

"Hey, shut up. You got your celebrity crush. I'm allowed to wallow in how unfair the world is."

"Tom laughs."

"Alright. Alright."

You head into the kitchen and start dishing the ice cream when Tom comes up behind you and puts his arms around you as he whispers in your ear. "Do you really think he was the best person they could have gotten to play Hook?"

You laugh. "He's pretty good, especially for what they're going for. We couldn't have hook sounding and looking like Loki could we?" You place a kiss on his cheek before going back to dishing ice cream.

He pulls back feigning hurt. (Or at least you hope he's feigning it, he is a brilliant actor.) "Are you implying I'm not a versatile enough actor to play two popular villains?"

You turn to face him. "No, I'm saying that's what the studios were thinking when your name came up in the board room."

"You know I did play hook."

"Yes, and it was adorable. Now, are you going to help me out here, or did you just follow me in here to do this weird flirty, pretending to be insulted... thing." You make a wide gesture at him.

He throws you squinty eyes. "Alright fine."

You laugh at him. "That didn't go how you planned did it?"

"No." He sighs defeated.

"Did you expect me to get all flustered and defensive?"

"I was hoping."

"Oh Tom." You laugh and pull him over for a kiss.

"Are you guys milking the cow and making the ice cream by hand? I've had to pause it for like an hour and it's not on hook!" Your friend exaggerates from the other room.

You pull apart and laugh. "We're almost finished." You call.

"Hurry up!"

Tom finishes dishing his ice cream and you slap his ass. "Oi! What was that for?!" he squeaks.

You shrug. "Fun."

He throws you a mock glare. "Come here." He pulls you over and kisses you hard. "I love you." He says as he pulls away, still pretending to be angry.

"I love you too." You mock his tone and he laughs.

You walk in the living room with the ice cream. "Finally! Jeez. You two aren't allowed to go in there together again. That took way longer than it should have. Now sit so we can start it."

"You should thank me." Tom says. "Y/n would have finished it way sooner, but since I distracted her, we can fast forward through commercials."

"Yeah, Tom. That would be great and all if it were live, but it's a recording. I can do that anyway."

Tom shrugs. "You'll get to watch hook longer."

"Yeah, okay." It starts, and you hear a sigh coming from where your friend is sitting every time he comes on the screen. You snuggle into Tom as the episode progresses. When it comes time to leave you give hugs, and say your good byes.

-0-

By the time you get home it's already time for bed, so you and Tom shower and change, and get in bed. Tom pulls you close to him, and nuzzles your neck.

"I love you Tom."

"Love you too darling." Tom wraps his arms tighter around you. "So, your celebrity crush, huh?" he says, bringing up what your friend had said to you in passing. "I was under the impression that you didn't know who I was when we met."

"I guess it's time you know. I knew the whole time. I didn't want you thinking I was some crazy fan with no regard for your privacy."

"And were you?"

"Crazy fan? Yes. But I did have regard for your privacy, or at least I hope I did."

"Hmmm. Well, either way, I'm glad I met you. You're right, if you hadn't done that, we might not be where we are today, and I can't imagine that. You make me so happy y/n."

You smile in the darkness. "You make me happy too." There is a moments silence between you two. "Tom?"

"Yes?"

"You should know that I much prefer Loki to Hook."

"Well that's good, cause that's who you get." He places a kiss on your nose, and it makes you laugh.

"Goodnight Tom."

"Night love."

-0-

"Benedict! how are you?"

"I'm well. How are you both?" he asks you and Tom.

"We're doing well. So, what have you been up to?"

"I've been very busy with filming. I got a chance to catch up with Noel Clarke on the phone the other day after working with him on Star Trek, so that was nice."

"Oh yeah? Do you two get to talk often?" You ask. 

"Not very often, but every now and then, yes."

Tom suddenly smirks. "He was in that movie Storage 24 with Colin O'donaghue, yes?"

Ben thought. "I don't really remember, but that name does ring a bell."

Tom glances at you. "Do you think, next time you talk to him, you could see if we could do a meet up with Colin O'donaghue?"

"Um I could ask. Just the two of you?"

"Well, y/n's friend really likes him, so..."

"The one I met?"

"Yeah." You say.

Ben nods and rubs his chin absently. "Alright, I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you so much Ben!"

"Anything for you two."

You talk to him late into the evening until you reluctantly part ways. 

-0-

"That was nice to ask Ben about that." You tell Tom from the drivers seat.

Tom shrugged. "Seeing that reaction would be priceless."

"Oh, don't try to act like you were doing it for any other reason than the fact that you're too nice."

"What about being a good friend? If I can pull some strings, why not?"

"That works too, but you're still proving my point."

"Ehehe. I guess so." He pauses. "You know, he worked with Anthony Hopkins as well. I could have asked him, still could if Noel Clarke can't or won't talk to him."

"You're really trying to get this to happen, aren't you?"

"Yes." He says wondering why you're acting surprised.

"You are one of the sweetest people I've met. Don't ever change."

"I wouldn't dream of it."

"Good." You smile.

-0-

*about a month later*

You are hanging out with your friend and Tom watching Once at your usual time. You are cuddled up to Tom on the sofa as per usual, and you get a text from a number you don't recognize. Tom glances down when you pull your phone out. 

"Who's that?" He whispers curiously.

"I don't know." You shrug.

"Hey, what are you two whispering about?" Your friend asks.

You open the text and as you read it you try to keep your eyes from bulging out of your head. Hello, this is Colin O'Donaghue, and I was told that I could get ahold of Tom Hiddleston and y/n here. 

"Just trying not to interrupt your viewing experience." Tom says. "Y/n got a text from a random num-" You elbow him in the ribs to try and shut him up. "Oww!"

"Sorry." You turn to look at him as you say it, and tilt the phone so he can read it. "Just a wrong number." You lie to your friend. 

"Alright, well I would appreciate it if my viewing experience continued to go uninterrupted."

"Got it." What should I say? You type without sending so Tom can see it. When he reads it he motions for you to give him your phone, and you do. Hello, this is y/n's phone. Tom's here too. I'm glad you were kind enough to respond. He types for you. You read over it and send it. You and Tom make the unspoken decision not to tell your friend until something is in stone. You get a text back almost immediately.

Of corse. When Tom Hiddleston and his partner call, you answer. 

You show Tom the text and he smiles somewhat shyly. So, would you like to meet up? You text back. 

That would be great! I heard something about a friend of yours wanting to meet me as well.

You heard correctly. 

You and Tom establish a meeting time and place with Colin O'donaghue and decide to tell your friend so that no embarrassing fan episodes happen.

Tom starts. "Hey (insert friend's name), would you like to meet him?"

Your friend's eyes narrow. "Who?"

"Colin O'donaghue." He states a if it were the most casual thing he could have said."

"Yeah... but that's not going to happen."

"You'd be surprised, look at me and Tom." You say.

"Yeah, you can stop rubbing that in my face." Your friend says only half joking.

"I'm sorry, want me to leave?" Tom asks insincerely. The only response he gets is an eye roll. "But really, how bad would you want to?" He continues.

"Why? Are you offering?" Your friend asks sarcastically. 

"Maybe."

"What? Tom, you better not be shitting me."

"No shitting is happening here." There's a short pause. "Alright, true in every sense of the statement, but bad choice of words."

His remark is ignored. "You're serious."

"I have texts to prove it." You add. 

"You were in on this too?!"

"Uh, yeah. You think I'd let him have all the fun?"

"Alright. Enough. I must see these texts."

You hand over the phone. "Now please try to get all of your crazy out, that's why we decided to tell you instead of surprising you."

"No unplanned craziness got it?" Tom added jokingly.

Your friend suddenly jumps on the two of you and hugs you. "Thanks so much! how did you even do this?"

"I pulled a few strings." Tom smirks.

"You just made it into my top 2 favorite people."

"I wasn't already?" Tom says pretending to be hurt.

-0-

You are at the designated spot and It's finally the long awaited day. Your friend is freaking. Out.

"Oh my god, what if I say something stupid? Do you think I look okay? What if he thinks I'm crazy?"

"Keep this up and he will." Tom mumbles. You laugh, but stop yourself, and stab Tom in the side with your elbow. "Oooowww." Tom whines as he rubs his side.

"It's fine, you're going to be fine. Just calm down. You can't meet him if you're hyperventilating." You coach.

"Oh my god." Your arm is now in a rather painful grip. "That's him. That's him. That's him, over there. He's walking towards us. I think he recognizes Tom. He's smiling, and waving."

"Alright, compose yourself, let go of my arm, and act normal, or your version of it."

"Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you, I'm a huge fan of your work." He goes up to Tom first. 

"Thank you! You're quite good yourself."

He moves on to you and your friend. "Now, which of you is the one I've been texting?"

"That would be me." You put your hand out and he shakes it.

"Nice to meet you." He turns to your friend. "So that leaves you. Now, I don't think I was ever told your name."

You can tell your friend is about to die, but to someone that doesn't know them as well as you do they may be coming off somewhat normal. You smile as they strike up a conversation, your friend relaxing, and Colin talking like he's known the three of you for years. You and Tom like him well enough, however your friend and Colin are hogging each other, so you don't get much of a word in. You look at Tom who you can tell is only half invested in listening, which is pretty bad for him. "Alright, well Tom and I better get going now, it was nice meeting you Colin, you two have fun."

"Alright. It was very nice meeting you, I'm glad this worked out."

"Yeah, me too." Tom says. 

You smile and wave and walk back to the car with Tom. "So they really hit it off."

"Yeah, I hope it works out for them. 

"Me too."

-0-

Once had gone on hiatus, and your friend was way more busy, so you didn't get to hang out as much, but now that it's starting up again, your weekly Once viewings are back on. You arrive with dessert in hand. "Hello! It's been ages, I'm so glad to see you." You exchange hugs. 

"Missed you too. You can go put that in the kitchen."

"Alright." You look at your friends outfit that you are just noticing is more dressy than the usual sweat pants your friend usually wears when you come for this. 

"You're dressed up." Tom beats you to saying it. Your friend just shrugs. "Okay, it's nice."

"Thanks."

As you're coming out of the kitchen there's a knock at the door. "Is someone else joining us?" You ask. Your friend smiles and runs to the door.

You and Tom exchange glances. "Apparently so." He states.

Your friend opens the door and none other than Colin O'Donaghue walks in.

"Hello love." he says to your friend with a kiss, then looks up at you an Tom who are standing staring. "Oh, you're already here." He turns to your friend. "Well, I guess you could say that we told them together." He smiles.

"So you two are dating?"you ask.

They look at each other and smile. "Looks to be that way." Your friend says.

You and Tom just stand there for a minute before you recover. Tom is the first to speak up. "Well, congratulations!" He smiles and goes in for a hug.

"I'm really happy for you guys." You say.

"Yeah, thanks for requesting that meet up, I'm really glad we did it." Colin says as he puts an arm around them.

There's a moment of standing in silence before your friend speaks up. "So, is everyone ready to watch the show, or are we just going to stand around and stare at each other in silence?"

"The show sounds good to me."

"Alright good. Let's go." Your friend gives an overdramatic gesture to the living room and everyone gets comfortable and ready for the show.


	21. Disneyland

You're watching your favourite show in your flat in London, while waiting for Tom to get back from a meeting with Luke (his publicist), after a long day of work when you hear a knock at the door.

"It's open!" You yell

"Hello darling." Tom walks over to the sofa and plops next to you.

"Hey. How was your day?"

"It wasn't too bad, although there was an extreme lack of you in it. How was yours?"

You smile. "I could say the same thing."

He pats your thigh and looks at you. "What do you say to dinner?"

"I say yes to dinner. What did you have in mind?"

He shrugs. "Nothing really, maybe a sit down place, but not too fancy."

"Alright, I'm going to go freshen up, I'll be right back."

"Alright."

-0-

You get to the restaurant and place your orders. You notice Tom is acting antsy.

"Tom?"

"Yeah?" He jumps.

"Are you sure work was alright, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Tom. I know something's up what's going on?"

He sighs. "Luke and my agent have found me 2 really great movie offers, but they're both filming in California."

"Alright..."

"Well, I could take them both, they are perfect schedules, and they line up with each other, but I would have to be there for a year, maybe more." Your heart sinks at that, but you don't let him see it. "There's tons of pressure from both of them to move out there and take the jobs, but I don't want to leave you, and what about my family?"

"Well, I could come with you."

"And I love London, I mean, I grew up here, it's my home. I just don't know- wait, what?"

You shrug. "Yeah, I mean, I work from home anyway, and you know I love to travel."

"You would do that for me?" He looks at you in disbelief.

The waiter comes. "Here's your food. If you need anything else just let me know." He walks away.

"If it helps, of corse." You tell Tom. "Why is that so surprising?"

"I don't know, I didn't expect you to say that. Thank you, thank you so much. I love you!" He pauses. That was the first time either of you had said it.

You take a minute, and process what he just said. "I, I love you too Tom."

Tom's face breaks out into a giant grin. "So, what are we going to do then?"

"What do you mean?"

"About living arrangements. Are you ready to move in together, or would we get separate flats?"

You are quiet for a long while, going through everything in your head. Apparently you loose track of time and reality because you hear Tom calling your name. "Oh, sorry, I was just thinking."

"Alright, I don't want you to be pressured into anything, you don't have to answer now."

You think about it again because you and Tom have been getting much closer, but you're still unsure. "Everything is happening so quickly. I'm going to think about it. When would we be moving?"

"Well, I would want to get used to the area before I started, so I would go a little early. The films would need me in 8 months, so maybe like 5 months from now. I don't know exactly."

"Alright, well I'll get back to you on that, but I'll definitely come out there with you."

"Thank you so much y/n."

"You're welcome. Not to be the bear of bad news, but you did mention other concerns."

"Yeah, but you have no idea how much easier you just made this for me. I know it won't be the same, but I can video chat with my family, I can visit too, and it's not like I'm moving out there forever." You nod along and eat as he talks.

-0-

He drops you off at your house, and walks you to your door. "You have no idea how much this means to me."

"Yes I do." You smirk, and mess with your keys, pretending to look for the right one, waiting for him to make another move. As you pick it out you feel his lips on yours, and melt into the kiss.

"I love you y/n. Keep that in mind."

You smile and open the door. "I will."

-0-

You've thought long and hard about moving in with Tom for 2 weeks now, though the anxiety of it all makes it seem like longer. You've requested that he come over "for dessert" so that you could talk to him about it. You have a suspicion that he sees right through your excuse to back out if you need to. There is the highly anticipated knock now.

"Hello Tom!"

"Hello darling." He kisses you softly. "I brought gelato." He holds up two to go cups.

"Well I've got cake, so we can hang out and make ourselves sick on sweets." You smile. "Come on, let's go to the sitting room."

Once you're seated with your gelato in hand you decide to start talking. "Tom."

"Hmmm?"

"I want to move in with you in California."

Tom takes your gelato and sets his and yours on the table before clobbering you in a hug. When he finally pulls back, he's grinning. "Thank god, I haven't had a proper nights sleep since I brought it up."

You smile. "You must be very tired. Should I let you go?" You say, knowing full well that he's not going to leave. 

"No." He kisses you and hands you your gelato back.

"Thanks for saving my gelato. You truly are the gentleman you're made out to be."

"Ehehe yes, of corse. So do you want to help me look for a flat to rent out there? I've found a few possibilities, but now that you've said yes, you should help pick."

"Alright. I'll go get my laptop."

-0-

6 months later

"Darling, would you like to go to Disneyland before I start filming?" Tom says from his spot next to you on the sofa in your new flat in California.

"Yes! I could get some extra work done, and we could go on a Monday or Tuesday so it's less busy."

He grins and pulls out his laptop to look at tickets. "Or a Monday and Tuesday. Maybe a Wednesday through Friday as well."

You smile. "That sounds like a plan."

-0-

You arrive at Disneyland and you decide to stop in the Mad Hatter shop on Main Street U.S.A. and get mouse ears first thing. After you've got your hats on you decide to start on the right and do all the attractions as you see them, which means that the Astro Orbiters in Tomorrowland is first. You get in line and you watch the people getting in and out.

"Do you see the seating?" Tom asks you as he wraps his arms around your waist from behind.

"Yep." The seating is so you can either ride by yourself, or two people can ride together where one person is basically in the other's lap.

"Do you want to ride together?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way." You lean your head back to look at him and he takes the opportunity to kiss you. You near the front of the line and the cast member asks how many there are and if you're riding together. The next time it lands you get to board. They open the gate and you walk to find a little spaceship for the two of you to ride in. Before you can climb in, Tom lifts you up and sets you down inside before he climbs in behind you. "Tom!" You squeak.

"I'm sorry." He kisses your cheek and you smile. 

You enjoy the view of the castle, Matterhorn, Tomorrowland, Main Street, and most of all the feel of Tom pressed close behind you while resting his head on your shoulder and wrapping his arms around you. It's over too soon, and Tom jumps out and helps you climb out, with the awkward angle it lands at. After that you make your way through Tomorrowland until you get to Innovations and see all the marvel banners up. 

"Tom!!!! Look, you can meet Thor, Captain America, and see the Iron Man suits!"

Tom laughs at you. "You know you've met all of the Avengers, right?"

"Don't be ridiculous Tom. They're actors. These are the real guys."

Tom shakes his head and laughs at you. "I'll race you to the top!" Tom breaks out in a run up the ramp to the top of the building. 

"Hey! Toooommm." You groan.

"Sir! Please walk." The cast member scolds as nicely as possible.

You catch up to him and take his arm. "Serves you right." Tom just huffs in response. "Oh, come on." You pull him along, and he gets right over it, and throws you over his shoulder as he "speed walks" into the building and puts you down.

"What is up with you and picking me up today?"

Tom shrugs. "It's cute and romantic and you love it."

"Do I now?"

He kisses your neck. "Do you not?"

"I don't know how I feel about it."

"Well, let me know when you do. Until then..." he lifts you up just enough so your feet leave the ground for a moment.

You slap his hands that are still on your waist. "Oi! stop that." 

He lets go of your waist to grab your hand. "Sorry love."

"For once, no you're not."

"You're right."

-0-

You make your way through Fantasyland and you are on your way to the Fantasy Fair when Tom drags you into the Bippity-Boppity Boutique shop. 

"Tom, what are we-"

He picks up a gold, and silver, foam, sword and points it at you. "Surrender to me, that I may show you mercy."

You take a quick look around the shop and you find a shield that matches the sword he's holding, and a silver, plastic sword. You pick them up. "I will never surrender!"

The pair of you have a short duel before you get Tom in the side. "Oooooohhhhh!!!! You've got me!" He says with just a little too much drama before falling to his knees. "Please, spare me."

"One condition." You say as you pull him up by the hand, then grab his waist.

"And what is that your highness?" He smiles.

"I will accept your plea in exchange for a kiss." Tom doesn't need to be asked twice before he swoops in and kisses you. When you pull away the cast members are laughing, and they start clapping. 

"You two are so cute." An older cast member says. "Do you want your picture taken?"

You look at each other and shrug. "Sure." You pose with the merchandise.

-0-

Before you know it, the park is closing and you're walking down Main Street on your way out of the park for the night. 

"That was really fun." You say.

"Yeah, but a lot more tiring than I expected."

"That's for sure."

You walk through Downtown Disney, back to your room at the Grand Californian, hand in hand. Once you've both showered you climb in bed together. Tom wraps his arms around you. 

"So what was your favourite ride?" You ask him.

"Ummm... space mountain I think. What about you?"

"Well, I definitely liked the seating on Astro Orbiters." You smile in the darkness.

"Me too." He waits to see if you have anything else to say before he whispers "Good night love."

"Night Tom."


	22. Tom cooks with your niece

There's the expected knock at the door. Your brother is going on a date, and the task of watching your 6 year old niece has fallen to you. You never considered yourself to be good with kids, but your brother's wife left them after she had the baby, and you know how difficult it is for him, so here you are. She's sweet, but she can be a handful. 

Your niece runs up to you and gives your legs a hug. You pat her back. "Hello! How's my favourite niece doing today?"

"Daddy says you're going to make me cookies!"

"Am I now?" You raise an eyebrow. He knows of your lack of skills in the kitchen and laughs as he slips you some money. You can go buy some at the store and do that lovely trick where you pull them out of the oven on a trey like they're freshly baked."

"Why thank you." You say dripping with sarcasm.

"You're the best." He smiles innocently at you.

"Yeah I know. Now say your goodbyes. You're going to miss your uh, meeting." Jenna hadn't been informed because he doesn't want to get her involved until he's more sure of where this is headed.

He hugs and kisses his daughter. "Love you. You two have fun."

"Bye daddy!" Little Jenna yells as he gets in the cab.

"Bye!"

You shut the door after they can't see each other anymore.

"When are we making cookies?!" She jumps up and down. 

"Not just yet. We still have to go get the... stuff. For now, what do you say to watching The Jungle Book?"

Her eyes widen. "Without Uncle Tom?"

You shrug. "He's busy working again, so I guess we'll just have to watch it by ourselves."

She ponders for a moment. "You won't tell him?" she asks as if she's committing a crime.

"Not if you don't."

"Okay." She walks over and sits on the sofa. You pop the disk in and sit on the sofa next to her. Just before Baloo starts singing The Bare Necessities you hear a knock at the door. That's odd, you're not expecting anyone. You open the door and Tom is standing there with a grin. 

"Hello darling." He steps in and kisses you passionately. You moan into the kiss, then remember who's on the sofa.

"Um Tom, my niece is here." You sigh.

"Oh." A brief look of disappointment crosses his face before he perks up. "Do I hear The Bare Necessities?" He runs over and plops down next to her while singing along. You laugh and follow him to the sofa.

You wake up to Jenna jumping on you. "Did I fall asleep?"

"Looks that way." Tom says. 

"Sorry."

"It's alright."

"Yeah! now we can make cookies!" Jenna says.

Tom raises an eyebrow. "Did did you tell her you're making cookies?"

"No, my brother so graciously volunteered me."

"I'm sorry love, but has he tried your cooking?"

You punch him in the arm. "Yes."

"That's just being cruel."

"It's not that bad."

Tom looks at you. "Yeah, okay." Tom says in a rare show of sarcasm. "Jenna, it's time you know, y/n is a horrid cook. This task will be up to us." He turns to you. "What stuff do you have?"

"Well, nothing to make cookies, but my bother gave me money to go get some though."

"Well let's go then."

-0-

You get back to your house and Tom points to the dining room table. 

"What?" You ask. 

"Go sit over there."

"Why..."

"Because Jenna and I are going to bake but I want to be with you too."

"Want me to help?"

"It's alright darling." He smiles and kisses your cheek.

"Yeah yeah yeah, go on." You playfully slap his ass.

He looks at you and smirks before he heads to the counter. "Alright. Who's ready to make some cookies?"

Jenna jumps up and down. "Meeee!"

Tom pulls a chair up for her to stand on and lifts her up. He shows her how to do different things and you watch them from your spot at the table. You get a text from your brother. 

Hey, just dropped her off, I'll be over soon. How are you two doing?

You take a picture of them baking and send it to him. She was very excited when 'Uncle Tom' surprised us.

Awww cool. I thought he was shooting today. 

I didn't get a chance to ask but I'm guessing they finished sooner than expected, or something went wrong and he was sent home for the day. Enough about Tom, how'd it go?

"Jenna, can you put the flour away please?" you hear Tom ask.

Just as you send the text a puff of white powder covers you. You look up from your phone to see Jenna laughing with a Tom who looks a little too innocent behind her. "Tom!"

"Wha- it wasn't me!"

You raise an eyebrow. "Tom, you're a wonderful actor, really, but this is not your best performance. Also, you're a bad influence on her."

"Oh come on, it'll come right off."

"And you get to make it 'come right off'."

"I'll be glad to."

You smack him in the bicep. "Oh stop. I meant you're washing it."

"I know." Tom smiles and goes to place a sweet kiss on your lips, but before he can, he gets a handful (or two) of powder thrown on him. "Hey!" He laughs. "Okay, I deserved that."

"Da-ang straight you did." Tom laughs at you trying to cover up your almost cursing for your niece. "I'm going to go take a shower while you clean up."

"I love you!!!" Tom calls. 

As you walk up the steps you her him explaining why the throwing of the flour was okay, "just this once". 

You get in the shower, and about halfway through you feel Tom step in behind you. You jump. "Holy hell Tom. You scared me."

He grabs your waist and steadies you as he kisses your neck. "Sorry love."

"Where's jenna?" You ask worried.

"Your brother picked her up." You sigh in relief. "I didn't leave her alone anywhere darling." Tom says sounding offended that you would even consider he would do such a thing.

"Okay. Now, why don't we do whatever you seemed to have had planned when you got home." You smirk.

Tom spins you around and kisses you passionately. "I think that's exactly what we'll do."


	23. Getting a cat

You are lying in bed feeling depressed again. You don't know why you've been feeling like this lately. You hear Tom come in the room and flips the light on. You bury yourself in the covers at that. He sits next to you on the bed and puts his hand on your back. 

"Oh darling, are you still depressed?" You just burrow into the covers more. "Do you know why yet?"

"No." You whimper from under the covers.

"Can I do anything?"

"Just turn the light off."

"I'm sorry, but this isn't good for you, lying in the dark alone."

"Please."

Tom sighs. "Alright. If you're going to feel bad in bed in going to feel bad in bed with you." He crawls next to you. 

You snuggle up close to him. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I-I just..."

"What darling?"

"I feel like I'm bringing you down with me."

"Don't worry about me. I'm fine, I just want you to feel better"

"Thanks." You whisper.

"It's just a sense of compassion love."

You hug him tighter and the two of you lay in silence for a while before Tom speaks up. 

"You wanted a cat right?"

"Yeah but I wanted a rescue and between the adoption fee, food, littler, litter box, shots, getting it fixed, bowls, and a collar all at once, I can't afford it."

Tom stands. "Come on."

"What?"

"I'm going to get you a cat."

"Tom I can't accept that."

"Can't or won't?"

"Does it matter?"

He shrugs. "I guess not."

"Alright. So come back." You pat the bed next to you. 

"They say that cats help depression. I know it won't be a miracle cure, but maybe it'll help."

"Tom I really appreciate it, but-"

"Come with me or I'm choosing it for you." You're silent. "Alright." He says as he turns and walks toward the door, grabbing his keys.

"Alright." You mumble from the bed. "Just let me shower and get ready."

Tom smiles. "Of corse love."

-0-

You come out to the sitting room and Tom is on the sofa staring at the television but obviously not watching it. You come up behind him and wrap your arms around his chest.

He turns sideways on the sofa and looks at you. "Hello darling. Do you feel any better?"

"A little." You shrug.

"At least it's something." You smile but it doesn't reach your eyes. Tom looks sad then he comes over and hooks his arm in yours. "Are you ready?" He asks, all of a sudden very perky.

"Yeah."

He kisses you on your cheek. "Let's go then."

-0-

You get to the pound and you hold all the kittens you can find, spending at least five minutes with each. Thankfully for Tom, there's only five.

"You know, we don't have to get it here, there are other shelters."

You are about to take him up on his offer because while they're all cute, none of them are exactly what you want. Just as you're leaving you notice one hiding in the corner. "Hey, it's alright." You say as you pick him up. He has huge cartoon eyes and when you hold him close to your chest he starts inching to your neck, and buries himself in your hood. You look at Tom and he comes over and looks at him. 

"Hey there..." he checks the gender. "Mr." You laugh. 

The volunteer comes in. "Did you find one?" 

Tom looks at you for an answer. "Yes."

"Alright, if you could just follow me in here."

Tom hands the cat back to you. "What's this?" He points to the cats ear where the top part is missing.

"I don't know."

"We just need you to fill out some papers." She passes them over and Tom takes it. "He's already fixed and if you make an appointment at any of these vets" she hands you another paper "within thirty days his shots are free."

"Really?"

"Mhm"

Tom looks up from the paper work. "What happened to his ear?"

"We are trying to reduce the stray cat population so we take them, fix them, then clip their ear so we can see which ones we've already picked up after we release them."

"Aww."

She looks at the cat that's hiding in your hood again. "He'll get better, after he realises that all humans aren't out to kill him he should be better."

"That's so sad."

"Yeah. I was talking to someone who adopted one and it kept hiding under the sofa. She said that she would read out loud and the cat got used to her voice and calmed down after that."

You look at Tom. "In that case he might like you more than me."

"Ehehe. I don't know."

"I always catch him reading out loud or mumbling to himself." Tom hands over the papers and the adoption fee with a smile. You leave the pound and you hug Tom. "Thank you."

"Of corse darling, anything for you."

-0-

You go to the pet store to get the needed stuff. Once you get to the collars you find the smallest one they have and get it. When you're in the car you put it on him the car you put the collar on him and its super big, even on its tightest setting. You laugh and show Tom.

"Ehehe. He'll grow into it."

"I know but it's so cute."

-0-

You get home and you sit on the sofa after everything is set up. The cat crawls between the two of you and buries his head there. You get up to go the the bathroom and when you come back you see Tom cradling the cat and talking to it. 

"Now, I got you to help y/n feel better, so you be nice, and snuggle whenever y/n wants to. Alright?" The cat meows. "Good boy." You burst out laughing behind him. He turns to look at you. "Someone's feeling better."

"Sorry." You smile and plop next to him. 

"No you're not." He laughs. "But I don't mind. Anything to make you smile."

You rest your head on his chest. He hands the cat over and strokes your head. "Do you mind if I head up to bed?"

"No, do you mind if I join you?"

"I insist." You put the cat in the bathroom for the night so no unwanted exploring and mischief ensues overnight. You crawl into bed with Tom. "Thank you, I think this may actually help."

"Of corse. I hope so."

"I love you."

"Love you too." He kisses you softly on the lips for the first time in days. "Goodnight."

You kiss him again. "Good night."


	24. Toms first TV role

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: this is a slight AU for most of us, because it takes place in college with Tom in 1999-2001 and in the film he was in he looks like Willy Wonka, outfit and everything. So yeah, although if you think about it this whole series is kind of an AU because we aren't dating Tom. Haha so yeah, comments are welcome and encouraged as always, and thanks for reading. Hope you enjoy.

Your class just ended and you thankfully have an hour between classes. You find a table in a secluded area and you sit down and start crying as quietly as possible. Usually things didn't get to you like this and you don't know why you're like his all of a sudden. You're mid thought when you feel a hand settle on your back and you jump.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you I just thought you might need some company. I mean, when I'm sad, or upset that's all I need sometimes."

"It's okay. Thanks." You sniff.

There's an awkward silence. "So, um do you wanna talk about it?"

"No, it's stupid."

"Hey, there's no stupid reason to cry." He watches you expectantly. 

"I'm just really lonely. I see people everywhere talking to their friends and even though there's people everywhere it's really lonely."

"So is it your first semester here?"

"Yeah. I feel like I don't belong here. I hear everyone's answers when we talk about it in class and everyone has way better answers than me."

"I'm sure that's not true. What does the professor say about your answers?"

"Not much."

"What grades do you get on your papers?"

"I'm getting A's on most of them. I just got my first B in the class."

"Well that's not bad. It sounds like you're doing just fine."

"Thanks."

"So it's your first semester here. Where are you from?" You tell him. "So you're missing your family and friends then?"

"Yeah. And the weird thing is that I usually savour my alone time."

"Well, no one wants to be alone all the time."

"I guess."

"Well, I'll tell you something. It's my first semester too. Do you always have this period off?"

"Yeah."

"Me too. This is where I've been coming to study, you could join me if you want."

"Are you sure? I don't want to distract you."

"Yeah. Maybe we could work on our film homework together."

"Wait, you're in my film class?"

"Yeah, I started a little late. I sit right next to you."

"You're kidding."

"Nope."

"Oh my god. I didn't recognise you because its so close and I felt like it would be weird to just start looking over at you for no reason."

He laughs this adorable "ehehe" and it's seriously the cutest laugh you've ever heard. "And if you think your answers aren't up to par with the rest of the class, you would think mine are horrible." He laughs nervously. That "ehehe" again, but more forced this time. 

"Thank you,-"

"Tom."

"Thank you Tom." You say quietly. 

"I don't think I caught your name."

"That's because I didn't tell you."

"Oh, uh, okay." He says awkwardly. 

"It's y/n." You say. "I'm sorry, that was mean. I couldn't resist. Maybe this is why I don't have friends." You laugh. 

He looks relieved. "Well, you've got one, if you'll have me." He smiles.

"Are you kidding? you're the first person to spare me a second glance. Of corse."

"Ehehe"

"Has anyone ever told you how cute your laugh is?"

"Ehehe, a few times." He shrugs and blushes. 

"So what are you majoring in?"

His face fell a bit. "My dad wants me to finish at the university and get a respectable job, but what I really love is acting. Thank god for electives."

"Well, I'm sure you'll figure it out, and if you pursue acting, I'm sure you'll make him proud, even if he doesn't like it at first. Why doesn't he want you to act anyway?"

"He can't fathom why I want to spend my life pretending to be other people when I can be my own man."

"Hm. Well, I'm sure he'll change his mind when you're a big shot movie star."

He looks down and shakes his head. "Can you imagine though?"

"It would be crazy."

"Not that I really want fame, I just want to act, but good scripts and opportunities come with being famous unless you're really lucky." He suddenly shifts uncomfortably. "Sorry, I don't know how this became about me."

You laugh. "It's alright, I don't mind."

"What are you majoring in?"

"I don't really know yet."

"Well, I'm sure you'll find something you're passionate about."

-0-

2 years later. 

Your phone rings. "Hey Tom, is everything okay?"

"I got my fist TV part!"

"What? Tom that's great! What is it?" 

"Well, it's a TV movie, and it's a small role, but it's something, right?"

"Yeah, Tom I'm so excited for you!"

"Thanks. You're the fist person I've told, so I have to call a couple other people."

"I'm honoured Tom, I really am."

"Ehehe."

"Well I'll let you go."

"Alright, we'll talk soon?"

"Yeah."

"Okay bye."

"Bye."

-0-

The life and adventures of Nicholas Nickleby is airing tonight and Tom is sitting on the love seat next to you. His family and a few other friends are gathered around the television with snacks waiting for it to start. Tom is fidgeting and keeps looking nervously at his father. You grab one of his hands he looks at you with wide eyes. 

"Tom. We've all seen you act before. You're good at it. It's alright, I'm sure he'll like what you do."

He gives a tight lipped smile. "Thanks." He nervously starts twisting your ring around your finger. You smile, you honestly don't think he even knows he's doing it.

Everyone is sitting and watching it. It's a period film, which has never really been something you've been interested in. You try to occupy yourself by looking for lighting and camera angles and what different tones and colours are trying to convey, seeing if you remember anything from your film class. The first time Tom comes on the screen and says his lines, he's completely drown out by everyone cheering that he's on screen. Once he's off the screen his dad asks "So what did you say? I couldn't quite hear you over everyone else." Tom shifts nervously. "If you're going to be an actor, you can't be shy."

"James!" Tom's mum scolds his dad.

"It's fine mum." 

Tom closes his eyes, and when he opens them he's in character. He recites the lines and everyone claps. His dad just nods and looks back at the TV. You squeeze Tom's hand. When it's over everyone congratulates him.

"It's hardly a breakthrough role." Tom says.

"At least you know that." Tom's dad says and multiple glares are sent at him as Tom ducks his head self consciously.

"Even if it's not, it's still a stepping stone. Your first role on TV, one more thing to add to the resume." You say. 

"That's true Tom." A friend says.

He forces a smile. "Yeah."

Everyone is clearing out and Tom hugs his family but he hesitates when he gets to his dad and just waves. "Bye."

He gets in your car since you drove there together. "Are you alright Tom?"

He sighs. "Yeah. It's just, he can never say anything nice about any production I've been in. I feel like he's just waiting for me to fail so he can say 'I told you so, you should have listened to me and gotten yourself a respectable job instead of being a waiter and trying to act.'"

"Tom, you're not going to fail, and eventually, hopefully, he'll respect you for making your own decisions."

"Yeah, thanks."

"I'm sorry if I'm not much help. And, for what it's worth, I thought you did well."

"Isn't there something in the best friend code that says you have to be biased?"

"I guess. But if we're going by that, wouldn't that be in the parental code as well?"

"I don't think he took the time to read it."

"Tom I'm sorry, but you can't let him get to you. If you're going to keep doing this, you can't let this ruin milestones."

"You're right." There's a moment of silence before Tom blurts out "You know, when I invited you to come tonight, I wanted to ask you as a date."

You have to remind yourself to keep driving. You've liked Tom like that since six months into your friendship, but you pushed the thought away because you didn't think he felt the same, and you didn't want to lose him. Now that he's said this, you don't know what to do. You would have said yes, you still would if he asked again, but you're speechless.

Tom looks at you, worried. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't ha-"

You pull over and kiss him. You run your hands through his messy noodle hair and you feel him kiss back after he registers what's happening. You pull back and his hands go up to his lips as a grin spreads across his face. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that."

"Alright, maybe it was good that I said that." He laughs.

"Well, it seems like a waste of a perfectly good night to go back to our dorms now. It's only 8:30."

"What do you suggest?"

"Isn't The Lord of the Rings out right now?"

"I think so, yeah."

"Want to go see it?"

"Yeah."


	25. Trapped

Some friends are coming to visit you at you new place in London and decided to make it a group trip and stay in a hotel. They just got in, and invited you over for pizza before they crash. You run into Tom by the elevators.

"Hey are you coming for pizza too?" You ask.

"Yeah." He smiles and looks you over. "You're dressed up. Wait, were we supposed to?" He looks down at his jeans and blue T-shirt.

You laugh. "No, they didn't ask me to, I just came from a date with Andrew." The elevator dings as the doors open. You press the button for floor 25.

"Andrew?"

"Yeah..."

"The one that's made you cry so many times?"

"Tom he... he didn't mean it."

"Well of corse that's what he would say."

"Tom, are you alright?"

"Y/n, I'm your friend, one of your closest friends, it's my job to make sure you see this for what it is."

"Oh, and what is it Tom?"

"It's unhealthy. I just don't understand why you keep crawling back to this guy."

"You don't know what you're talking about. He's crawling back to me. He's the one who keeps calling, begging for another shot."

"But why are you letting him?"

"Everyone screws up, its not like he's hurting me, or cheating."

"But how many times are you going to let him screw up before you finally shut the door for good? I'm just trying to protect you here."

"Tom I'm an adult, just like you, I don't need protecting. I am perfectly capable of making my own decisions."

Before he can respond the elevator shakes and comes to a stop, the lights going out in the process. Almost of its own accord, your hand flies over and grips Tom's wrist. Your childhood phobia of the dark never having gone away, not mention your fear of exactly this happening that you push to the back of your mind every time you step in an elevator.

"Y/n, are you alright?" He asks, his voice filled with concern.

"Y-yeah." You check your phone. "Great. No service."

He hears the tremble in your voice. "Are you sure you're okay?" He runs his free hand up and down your arms, figuring out exactly where you are as he shuffles closer.

"Yeah." Your voice cracks and you clear your throat.

"Y/n, I don't have to see you to know when you're lying." He sits and the movement tugs on your arm since you still have a death grip on his wrist, so you ease your grip, but don't let go, and do the same. Once you're seated he scoots closer and takes your hand then puts his arm around you. "What is it?"

"Well, I kind of have a phobia, more so than most, of this happening." The end of your sentence trails off more than you would have liked it to.

"And..."

"And what? That's it."

"No it's not."

You sigh. "Alright, I never quite got past my fear of the dark."

He chuckles. "Why haven't you told me?"

"Because I knew you'd laugh."

"Sorry, I'm not laughing about your fears, I just think you're cute."

You elbow him in the ribs. "Still think I'm cute?"

He lets out a grunt. "Yes."

"You're crazy." 

Silence falls for a good five minutes, Tom just holding you while you wait for something to happen. It's Tom who breaks the silence.

"I'm sorry." He whispers.

"You're sorry?"

"Yeah, when we got in the elevator I may have overreacted about Andrew." He says quietly. "I didn't mean to sound like the over protective big brother."

"It's okay, I know you were just trying to help." You let your head fall against his chest.

"It's just-" he almost stops himself, but continues anyway. "I care a bout you, a lot, more than you probably know" he mumbles the last part, but you hear it all the same. "And I hate seeing you sad. I mean, I still want you to feel free to come to me when you are sad, I just wish you didn't have to feel that way."

You're quiet for a long time before you respond. "It'll be different this time." You say more to yourself than to Tom.

You feel him take a breath, trying to get better control of his emotions before he speaks again. "I'm sorry, you just deserve so much better."

"Now, by no means am I saying he's a saint and that he's wonderful, but as far as my experience goes, guys that want to date me don't get much better than that."

"Oh, y/n. Please don't ever settle for anyone who doesn't treat you with the respect and love you deserve just because you've been treated worse. It's clear that he runs on impulse. He's so selfish, he never thinks about what his actions or words will do to you." You can't help but agree, but you're certainly not going to tell Tom that. "You deserve someone who respects you, and treats you how they treat themselves. Someone who will kiss you in front of their friends-and not just to show off his hot date. Someone who looks you in the eyes instead of at your breasts and sees how you light up when you talk about something you're passionate about. Someone who sees you as an equal, and doesn't make rude comments about things you like, or who you are. I know you try to hide it, but you feel things so deeply, and you have so much compassion and love. You deserve to be with someone who can give everything you dish out right back to you, who will love you." You're thankful for the lights being out for once so Tom doesn't see the tear fall down your cheek. "Someone like me." As much as you were glad to have the lights out a second ago, now you really wish you could see Tom's face. You sit up. If the way he stiffened up after he said it is any tell, he's just as surprised as you are that that last part came out. You clear your throat. "I, uh..." He sighs and puts his hands in his lap. 

"You, um... you love me?"

"Yes, you didn't know?"

"No, I thought we were just friends."

"Well, we were-are, but that's because I thought you just didn't see me like that."

"So is that why we're friends, because you were hoping we'd be something more one day?"

"No, no. You're an amazing person, and I just want to be a part of your life in any way I can. I have no right to expect anything from you just because I have feelings for you." You let out a relieved breath. "I hope this doesn't change anything between us. I'm sorry."

You mull over everything for a minute and the lights come back on. The two of you stand and let out a sigh in unison which makes you both giggle. you turn to look him in the eye. "What if I want things to change between us?"

"Hmm?" he looks panicked.

"Not in a bad way." You rush to add.

"Y/n, you're killing me, please don't make me guess."

"Right, sorry. I," you stop because it's always been hard for you to show your emotions in any way. you can't help but marvel at how Tom wears his heart on his sleeves. you start again. "Tom, I-I love you too." You can see the exact moment it registers because his face is worried, about to break, obviously expecting the worst despite your earlier assurance that it wasn't bad. Then when he realizes what you said, his features light up, and he smiles, quickly wiping a tear from his face. He walks so your bodies are touching and puts his arms around your waist, a now closed mouth smile playing on his lips. He stares at your face lovingly. A hand snakes up from your waist to cup one side of your face as he leans in and... the elevator dings and the doors open. He sighs and drops his head to your shoulder before taking a breath, grabbing your hand and walking into the hallway. Before he can walk any further you stop. When you start falling behind him rather than being at his side he stops and comes face to face with you, grabbing both hands. He doesn't say anything, just waits patiently for you to speak up. "Tom, I think it's a good thing the elevator came to this floor when it did." He cocks his head to the side. "I mean, I wanted that kiss, I really did, still do, but I wouldn't want to start anything with you with any hint of guilt, and as far as Andrew goes, he thinks we're back together. I did too until you said all that. I need to tell him it's over before we start anything."

"You're right." He smiles. "But I trust you'll tell me when I can cash in my raincheck on that kiss though."

"Of corse." You hug each other for a good minute.

"As much as I'm enjoying this," he pulls back and rests his hands on your waist "we should probably get in there before they think we forgot about them."

You laugh. "Yeah. That's probably a good idea."

Tom's hand only leaves yours after you've found the right room and knocked. You look over at him and smile in thanks of respecting your wishes to keep this on the down low until you've sorted everything out. The door files open and your friend Jen clobbers you in a hug, following suit with Tom as she pulls the two of you to sit down with everyone. Everyone cheers when they see you.

"You'd think I brought a celebrity in here with that reaction." You joke. It's clearly lost amidst the growling stomachs and Tom pats your back. 

"Thank god, I'm starving." Alex says as he opens the pizza box.

"Seriously. What, did you have sex in the elevator?" Alex's sister, Kim asks. This in turn evokes laughs from everyone, and makes Tom blush. She notices and her jaw drops. "Wait, Tom are you blushing, are you two..."

You speak up for poor Tom over there. "No we didn't have sex in the elevator."

"A really log make out session?"

"What? No."

"Damn, you guys would be a cute couple."

Tom laughs nervously and you come to his rescue again. "The elevator stopped and the lights turned out for like half an hour."

"Oh my god! why didn't you text us?" Mark asks. 

"No reception."

"So what did you guys do for all that time?"Jen asks.

You shrug. "Just talked, Tom helped distract me so I wouldn't go into full on 'oh my god we are going to die and be buried in unmarked graves' mode."

Everyone laughs. "Alright, dig in!" Alex says. 

There is contented silence as everyone eats their pizza.

You notice Kim looking at you, no studying you. "What?" You ask mid bite. 

"You look nice, too nice."

"So?"

"So? I once had to literally take your pajamas off, and block your way to the closet to get you to wear anything nicer than casual."

Tom snickers, and you smack him in the bicep. After you've half heartedly scolded Tom, you shift uncomfortably and finish chewing. "Uh, yeah. I had a date with Andrew before I came here." 

Everyone groans in unison and Tom just raises his eyebrows. 

"When are you going to cut him off? He's a douche bag, and he's bad for you." Mark says

"So I've heard." You glance at Tom. 

"Well, how'd it go?" Jen asks.

"I told him we could meet up again, but I'm going to tell him it's over, really this time."

"Good." Alex says his first non food related comment of the night. Unless of corse he just really likes the pizza, but his swift nod confirms its about you.

"So what did it? Did you find someone new?" Kim asks.

You glance at Tom, wondering if you should tell everyone the whole story. He shrugs.

"Enough with the telekinetic communication over there, spill the beans." Mark says.

"Well, not exactly." Everyone just stares at you expectantly. "Alright, alright. So in the elevator-"

"See, I told you something happened." Kim says.

"Shut up." Jen chides.

"Anyway," you continue "Tom was telling me the same thing you guys told me about how Andrew is bad for me, then he started going on about how if I'm with someone, they should respect, me and care about me as much as I do them, and I realized that what I'd been looking for was under my nose the whole time." You smile at Tom. 

Mark is the first to say anything. "Well congratulations you two."

"Thanks." You both say. 

You sit there awkwardly as everyone continues to stare at you. 

"Yeah, that's about it." You resume eating your pizza. 

"What are you two waiting for?" Kim asks. "You don't have to hide it anymore, kiss or something."

"I-we've decided to wait until I've told Andrew. I don't want to feel guilty going into this."

"Who cares about him? He treats you like shit." Alex says.

"Maybe, but he's never cheated on me, and even if he has and just kept it under wraps all this time, I'm not going to do that."

"Would it really be cheating?" Jen asks.

"In his mind, yes. I don't want to give him anything to use against me."

"That's smart." Mark states. 

You nod. 

"Well, at least hug or something, it's not like he's got the plague. Unless he does, in which case, get away from our pizza Tom." Kim says

The pair of you laugh and scoot closer to each other. 

"So Tom, you've been really quiet, it's weird man, usually we can't get you to shut up." Alex says

"Ehehe. I just didn't want to say anything until I knew y/n was ready."

"I for one, am glad you finally told y/n how you feel. It'll be good for both of you." Jen says. Everyone states their agreement. 

"Wait, finally? Did everyone but me know?"

Everyone looks arounds at each other and nod.

"It's kind of obvious." Kim says.

"Yeah, I'm surprised you didn't pick up on it sooner." Mark says. 

"Yeah, thanks guys."

Tom smiles and moves his arm around your back for reassurance. "It's alright, you know now."

-0-

The next day you set up a meeting with Andrew while your friends are sleeping off their jet lag. You sit down at a table outside a cafe and wait. When he sees you he immediately sits.

"What?"

"Hey Andrew."

"You said you needed to talk to me about something."

"Alright, yeah. We need to stop seeing each other."

"What?"

"I thought about it, and I can't do this anymore. This on again off again thing isn't working."

"Is there someone else?"

"What?"

"Are you cheating on me?"

"No. Never that."

"But there is someone else."

"Yeah."

"Who is it, do I know him?"

"Yeah."

"Well?"

"It's Tom."

He slams his fist on the table. "I knew it. I knew you guys were more than friends."

"No, we weren't. We aren't even yet. I wanted to wait until I broke up with you."

"Well at least you have that much decency. I can't believe I let that bastard steal my lover."

"You can't steal a person Andrew. I was never yours to be stolen from."

He rolls his eyes. "At least I won't have to hear this bull shit anymore."

"See, that right there, is exactly why I can't take this anymore. You call me saying you love me, then you have no respect for me."

"Whatever. Have a nice life." He gets up and leaves at that. 

"Good riddance." You mumble. You get your phone out and text Tom. 

Hey, what's up?

Absolutely nothing. He responds.

I know it's dark, but would you mind taking a walk with me?

I'd love to, where are you?

At the cafe a few blocks from your house. 

Okay I'll be right over.

Thanks. 

You occupy yourself with your phone while you wait for him. All of a sudden hands are on your shoulder and you jump to bat them away.

"Woah, it's just me."

"Oh, Jesus Tom you scared me."

"Sorry."

"It's fine. That was quick."

He looks at his watch and shrugs. "10 minutes. So, how bout that walk?"

"Yeah." You stand and he pushes in your chair for you after you've gotten up. "Thanks."

"For what?"

"Pushing my chair in."

"Oh, yeah. It's part of my gentlemanly charm." He jokes.

"You didn't even know you did it did you?" He shrugs. You grab his hand and head toward the side walk.

"So any particular reason you asked me to come?"

"I broke up with Andrew."

Tom nods, keeping his reactions tightly under control. "You alright?"

"Yeah. I'm actually really well."

"Good. How'd he take it?"

"It wasn't bad. He asked if there was someone else and he believed me when I told him that we waited to do anything until I had broken up with him. He was upset that it was you, but he wasn't surprised."

"Do you feel better?"

"Yeah. A lot actually."

"Then I'm glad." He says. 

You smile and get in front of him to look at him straight on. You know what this means?"

"I believe I do." He says with a grin. Your smile never leaves your face as you back him against the lamp post and kiss him. He responds immediately, his hands traveling up your body to rest at your neck as he kisses back. When you pull back you're both smiling. "I don't believe I've actually said it directly yet." He lets his hands fall to your waist. 

"What?"

"I love you. God, I love you so much." 

"I love you too."


	26. Mugged

You and Tom are walking to get your car a few blocks down after a wonderful night out. Tom has his arm around you, pulling you snugly to his side as you walk and you lean into him content.

"Was it okay?" He asks sheepishly.

"What? The dinner or the movie?"

"The whole evening."

"It was amazing Tom. Thanks for planning it."

"Of corse." He smiles and gives you a squeeze. 

All too quickly the moment ends because Tom is being yanked back into an alley. You follow after him, panicking. When you turn the corner there's a stocky man holding a knife to Tom's throat with a hand over his mouth. You can see Tom starting to panic and realise that you have to keep your calm.

"What do you want?" you ask.

"Give me your wallet and phone." He presses the knife harder into Tom's throat. "Both of you."

You see a tear fall down Tom's face and your heart breaks. "Alright." You hold your free hand out in surrender while you reach for the items he asked for. 

"Can I trust you to keep your mouth shut?" he asks Tom who nods as best he can and goes to give him his things. "No." He readjusts the angle of the blade to drive his point home. "You get them and hand it to me." He says to you and reaches out to take your stuff with the hand previously on Tom's mouth.

"Alright, just please-"

"Hurry up or I slit his throat and get them myself. I haven't got all night." He presses the blade a little too hard and Tom whimpers. You see a trickle of blood make its way down his neck to soak into his shirt. It's becoming harder and harder not to panic. 

"Okay." You move toward Tom and reach around to get his phone and wallet out of his back pockets. As you pull away you let your hand run along his back in hopes of giving him some sort of comfort. "Here. Now let him go."

He releases Tom and shoves him onto you. You catch him, only stumbling a bit from the force of it. Tom clutches onto you and starts crying. "Oh Tom." You hug him. "I'm so sorry. Tom, I need to look at your neck." When he squeezes you tighter you sigh and gently detangle yourself from him and look him in the eyes while holding him an arms length away. "Tom I need to make sure that you're okay." He nods and shows you his neck. It doesn't look like it's going to stop bleeding any time soon, and at this rate you don't know how long he'll be able to maintain consciousness. "Tom, we need to get to the car and get you cleaned up and to the hospital."

"What? is it that bad?"

"I don't know, but you should definitely get there quickly." You hold him for support and walk toward the car. You feel him stumbling, and resting more of his weight on you. "Tom, it's really important for you to stay awake until we get to the hospital." Once you get to the car you have him sit in the passenger seat while you get the first aid stuff. "Tom you need to press this to your neck, try to get the bleeding to slow." He takes it and you start driving. You notice him trying to nod off. "Tom, come on baby. Talk to me, please."

"I can't." He forces out. 

"Tom I need to know you're awake, and if you talk it'll help you stay awake."

"What do you want me to talk about?"

"What ever you want, talk about Shakespeare or something."

Tom's slurred words don't do much to comfort you as you drive, but at least you know when you need to wake him up. You finally pull up to the hospital an help Tom out. You go into the ER and tell the receptionist what's going on. To your relief a doctor and cot come rather quickly. You help Tom get on it and your told to wait and fill out paperwork. 

"Stay." He whispers.

You look at the doctor and she nods. "You just have to keep up with us."

"Okay." Tom reaches for your hand and you take it, running with the doctor down the hallway to where they need to be to help him. At some point while they're stitching him up he passes out. 

"He's loosing too much blood." The doctor says in frustration.

You're still holding his limp hand, feeling utterly useless. A few tears escape but you quickly wipe them away.

After his wound is closed up and he's set up with a transfusion the doctor has him transported to a room. She follows into the room and gives you a kind smile. "So, he's going to be alright, but I'd like to keep him here for 24 hours to monitor how he's doing, but he should be able to go home after that."

You let out a breath. "Thank you so much."

"You're handling this really well. Usually the family and friends are in hysterics."

"Thanks. I'll have a full on panic attack later, I just knew I needed to stay strong for him."

"So is he your husband?"

"We're dating."

"Ok. I know you guys just went through a lot, but could you fill out some paperwork?"

"Yeah, should I go get it from the receptionist?"

"I'll get it for you. I'm sure he'll want you here when he wakes up."

"Thanks."

"You had been filling out the papers and the exhaustion I getting to you. You keep waking yourself up because Tom hasn't woken yet. Your fatigue gets the best of you and you fall asleep in the chair. 

Tom moans and opens his eyes. Everything comes flooding back to him and he reaches up to his neck and feels a bandage. He notices the red sack on the stand next to him that's being fed into his veins through tubes and sighs. He turns his head the other way and sees you sleeping in what looks like a very uncomfortable position over the last of the paperwork. He leans over and takes it gently, so as not to wake you and finishes it up, taking your hand when he's finished.

You stir at that. "Tom?" you say half asleep. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you. His voice is rough."

Your eyes shoot open, now fully awake. "Tom, you're awake!"

He chuckles then winces. "Yeah. How long was I out?"

"A couple hours."

He nods. "Thank you, for making sure I got here."

"Of corse. I was so worried Tom." You squeeze his hand. 

The doctor comes in and tells Tom what she told you. after she leaves he looks at you. "You need to go home and rest."

"I don't want to leave you here."

"It's fine, I'm really exhausted. I'll probably just sleep anyway."

"It's fine. I can just sleep here."

He huffs because he knows there's no changing your mind once it's made up. "At least sit up here with me?" He scoots over.

"Alright."

-0-  
You are driving Tom home when you think of what happened again. "We should talk to the police."

"Yeah. Probably should have sooner."

"Yeah, I just want this to be over with."

"That makes two of us."

You drive to the police station and you tell them what happened. They put you with an officer to give details to, apparently the man who attacked Tom was an escaped convict. After you've given your statement and your things are returned you take Tom home. 

"Will you come in with me? Please?"

"Yeah of corse."

You sit on the sofa in Tom's arms. He seems to be doing better, and you finally break. You curl up into his chest and start crying.

"Oh darling, I'm so sorry."

"I almost lost you." You sob.

He runs his hands up and down your back. "But you didn't. I'm here for you now." You squeeze him tight as if he'll disappear from beneath you any minute. "It's alright. I swear, I will never let it happen again."

You sit up and gently grab his chin so he looks you in the eyes. "Tom, don't you dare think this is in any way your fault. You didn't let anything happen, he took us by surprise."

"I could have been more aware." 

"The same goes for me."

"But..." he sighs. "I guess."

You rest your head on his chest and wrap your arms around his torso. You run your hands along his stomach and chest, enjoying the feel of his lean, toned, muscle under your fingers, his body heat radiating through his shirt. You feel so lucky that he's here for you to feel instead of sobbing alone on the cold leather of the sofa. After you recover somewhat you pull away with a sigh. "I'm glad it's over."

"Me too." The two of you just sit there for a while, content to feel each other solidly in your arms. "Y/n, I love you."

You sit up and look at him with a smile. "I love you too."

He looks like the weight of the world falls off his shoulders. He lets out a relieved sigh before he breaks out into a huge grin. He swoops in and presses his lips to yours. When you pull back he chases after your lips for a second before he opens his eyes. You laugh at him. "Darling, I say this with all the love and respect in the world, but shut up." He kisses you again and when he pulls away you're still smiling. 

"A romantic one you are."

"I try."


	27. Fairytale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: alright, this is going to be a Robin Hood and Rapunzel cross over with a twist starring you and Tom. You have been warned. Haha. Also, I really need some ideas here incase anyone has any requests. Don't be shy :)

Ever since you took on the name Robin Hood you've been a thief. But not for personal gain, of corse. You, and your band of misfits, ambush the wealthy when they're traveling and give the goods to the poor. The rich would see you imprisoned (or better yet hung) and the poor love you. Your charming wit and kind heart is known only to a few, but your name, everyone knows. All except one.

Tom's been living in a tower his whole life. This tower has no doors, only a window. He isn't allowed out, because he has to be there for his mother to lower the rope down and pull her up. His mother has raised him on her own, bringing him new things from the outside world every now and then. He does all the cleaning, she tells him it's the least he can do especially when he has nothing to do all day. He's asked many times if you could go out one day, but she keeps shooting him down. He looks out the window every day longing to see the world, to not be confined to this place. The things she's told him (or the lack of things) and books he's read only serve to make him more and more curious, and frustrated. He can't live like this forever, he knows that much. But he wouldn't know what to do or where to go if he left. He's slowly started picking up on the fact that his mother only tells him the bare minimum of the outside world, as if she's intentionally keeping him ignorant. Everything she does tell him is bad, or is made into something potentially bad. He can't bring himself to believe the world could be all bad. If only he had someone to take him with them.

-0-

Ah, the wind in your face, a sack of gold tied at each hip, the rhythmic beat of hooves behind you as you dodge prince John's guards yet again. You've become accustomed to the thrill of the chase, you don't really know what you would ever do if King Richard and his queen ever took the throne again. They were such good rulers your "services" (as you like to calm them) weren't needed. They were devastated after their only son was stolen from them and they gave the throne to Richard's younger brother John until they could face it again. At this point anything they did would be better for their citizens than this. You're suddenly cornered. The guards can't see you yet, but they're fast approaching and you've literally hit a wall. You back up against it and await your fate. (It was bound to catch up with you eventually.) You come stumbling through a cave bewildered. How-that looked like solid rock underneath that vegetation. You decide to wait it out to make sure you're not being followed. After you're satisfied you turn around to see a tower in front of you. You take a minute to take it in, wondering if anyone knows it's here. It looks quite overgrown, with thorns and-before you have a chance to finish your thought you hear the royal guards again. You quickly take out your bow and arrow, with rope attached and shoot it at the windowsill. It lands perfectly, lodging itself deep in the wood. You smirk and start climbing up. After you've reached the top you yank the arrow out and lean against the wall with a relieved sigh. You take the place in, it's very well kept, obviously lived in. You're about to call out to see if someone's here when you see a young man around your age, maybe a couple years younger than you, standing in the corner looking quite terrified. You can't help but notice how adorable he is with is blond curly hair and wide blue grey eyes.

"Hello." You smile.

"Are you a thief?" He asks sheepishly.

"Yes, the thief as some would say." You see the fear growing as he steps back. 

"Sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you. I'm Robin Hood." You receive a blank stare. "You don't know who I am?" He shakes his head. "Wow. That's a first. What, have you never left this tower?" You ask as you wrap the rope around the arrow for storage and reuse. 

"No." He says quietly.

"Wait seriously? I was joking."

"No, I've never left."

"How old are you?"

"19."

"Wow."

"So, um why are you here?"

"Oh, yeah sorry. It didn't look like anyone lived here from the outside."

"But you're a thief. Why'd you climb up here if you thought it was empty?"

"I only steal from the rich. My 'marry men' and I as we like to call ourselves, although we're all women, take what we need, then give the rest to the poor. We should probably rethink that name, yeah?"

"But I thought thieves were bad."

"They are usually."

"You don't sound bad."

"I guess that depends if you're rich or poor." You shrug.

He nods. It looks like he's rethinking his whole life. "Even if I was rich. If I knew you were the one who stole it, I wouldn't think you were bad."

"Too bad no one else thinks that way. If they catch me I'll be hung."

His eyes go wide. "If who catch you?"

"Prince Richard's guards. That's why I climbed up here."

He eyes you but seems to have relaxed. "Oh." he pauses and looks at you. "You can sit if you want."

"Thank you." You sit in a chair at the table.

"Do you want water or something?"

"Water would be wonderful, thank you."

"Mhm." He sets it down and sits across from you with his own, still staring. He's obviously not used to being around people, so you don't say anything. he clears his throat so you look over. "I'm Tom, incase you were wondering." He says, avoiding eye contact. 

You smile and reach out to shake his hand. "It's nice to meet you Tom." He looks at your hand, puzzled. "You shake it. It's a common greeting." He gingerly reaches out, still unsure of himself, so you meet him half way, showing him how it works. The grin you receive is priceless. "Tom?"

"Yeah?"

"How many people have you met?

"Just my mother, though I never really met her, she's just always been there."

"Really?" He nods. "Well, this calls for a toast then." You pause. "You know what that is, right?"

"I've read about them." He offers and looks at you sheepishly.

"Well, let's knock two birds out with one stone then." You raise your glass and he does the same, but not as high. "To new friends, may there be many more in your future." You tap his glass with yours and drink as you watch him do the same. His grin comes back and you get the urge to take him with you, show him the world and watch as that grin lights up his face when he experiences something new. "What's keeping you here?"

"Tom!!! I'm home!" You hear a woman call.

His face falls. "Just a second!" He yells. He starts cleaning everything up. "She is." You help him get everything where it needs to be. "Go to my room and stay in there. She can't know you're here." He points to a door. "Oh! And take this and put it on the desk. Please." He hands you one of the glasses.

"Smart."

He gives you a smile before dashing to the window. You find a spot to hide in his room and you can hear everything going on in the other room.

"What took you so long?"

"I was-"

She cuts him off. "You know how I hate waiting for you. After all I do for you the least you could do is get me up here when I call you."

"I'm sorry."

"If you were it wouldn't have happened."

"Yes of corse."

"Go make dinner."

"What do you want?"

"I don't care, just hurry up."

All you hear are the sounds of him cooking for a while and your stomach starts to growl when the smell makes its way into the room. You're glad you saved half a loaf of bread from lunch, it should tide you over till morning. 

"This is overcooked. Isn't it Tom?" You hear his mom say. 

"I thought it was okay." You hear a loud smack then silence. Before he shakily replies. "I'm sorry."

"You're sorry? Do you think that's going to help me get someone who can actually cook around here?"

"No."

"I can't believe you wasted my hard earned money."

"I didn't mean to."

"Well you did. Now finish eating and go to your room until I call you to help me out in the morning." The next thing you hear is dishes clinking a few minutes later then another slap. "Did I tell you to clean up?"

"I was just-no." He sighs defeated. 

"You'll do it tomorrow after its dried and twice hard to clean."

"Alright." He opens the door and sits on his bed. He runs his hands up and down his face before putting them in his lap and just sitting there with his eyes closed. You come out from where you were hiding and you see two red hand prints on his face. You sit next to him and put an arm around him. He jumps about a foot then looks at you and sighs. 

"Oh my god, I for got you were here." He whispers.

"I'm sorry." You match his volume.

"It's alright."

There's a long spell of silence. "Is she always like that?"

"Like what?"

"Abusive."

"She's not-"

"She hit you because you didn't cook dinner how she likes it. Twice."

"So?"

"So that's not how a healthy family works." He just looks at you with his brows furrowed. "Wait, do you really think this is normal?"

"It's not?"

Your heart breaks. "Oh Tom. No this isn't normal. are you gonna be okay?" You run your hand over his face.

He leans into your gentle touch. "Yeah, it's not that bad."

That makes your stomach churn, that someone would hurt this sweet guy, that someone would exploit how naive he is. It makes you so angry, and she's right in the other room. You could put an arrow in her right now. Tom starts shifting and you come out of your thoughts. You realize your hand has fallen to his neck and you pull away.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. I just, got lost in my thoughts."

"No, it's okay." 

You change the subject. "I need to catch up with my 'merry men' so I need to leave as soon as possible tomorrow, which means I should probably get some rest. Do you mind if I lay down on the floor?"

"Yes I mind. You sleep on the bed, I'll take the floor."

"I can't kick you out of your own bed."

"Well unless you want to sleep together that's what's happening."

"Fine."

"Good." He moves to the floor but you grab him and pull him into the bed before he can get there. His eyes are wide.

"Shush. Good night."

-0-

You wake up to his arms curled around you and his face looking peaceful, most of the red having faded from the hand prints on his face.

His eyes flutter open and he almost panics, then calms down.

"Do I make such a fleeting impression that you keep forgetting I'm here?" You tease. He smiles and lets out a chuckle. He sits up and rubs his eyes. 

"Tom!!!" His mom yells.

Tom gets out of bed and goes to her right away. "Yes?"

"Lower me down." Tom does as he's told then pulls the rope back up and starts breakfast.

"Robin?"

"Is the coast clear?"

"Yeah." You come out with all your stuff and he looks you over. "You can't leave without breakfast, sit."

"Yes sir." You sit at the table and wait. The two of you eat breakfast together and chat here and there as you eat. After you're finished you thank him and head to the window. 

"Want me to lower you down?" He looks sad.

"No, it's okay. But thanks."

He just nods in response. You hug him and he seems like he doesn't know what to do, but eventually relaxes and wraps his arms around you tightly. "I don't want you to leave." He whispers.

You pull back. "Tom, would you like to come with me?"

His eyes widen. "I couldn't, I mean-"

"Why not?"

"My mother, she-"

"She hurts you and this is our opportunity to leave that behind."

"She would find me and then it would be even worse."

"Tom, legally, you don't have to stay here. You're not a child, you can leave and she can't do anything about it."

He looks at you skeptically. "I may be a thief, but I'm not a liar." He's silent, like he's actually considering this. "What do you say?" 

"Can I get a few things?"

"Of corse."

"Okay."

You smile and follow him into his room. "Tom, before you come, you should know that food and shelter isn't always a sure thing. We never know where it'll be coming from, and we're constantly on the move."

"I can live with that" 

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Good."

-0-

A week later

You are sitting around a fire and your 'merry men' are asleep while you and Tom are snuggling, trying to keep warm. He's adjusting better than you anticipated, and seems happier. Tom is always by your side, and you can't bring yourself to mind. The girls make jokes about him being your pet, alway following you around, but they love him like he's their little brother. You on the other hand, are finding that the more he comes out of his shell and the more you see of him, the more you like him. 

"Tom?" You whisper.

"Yeah?"

"Are you happier here?"

"A million times over."

"Good."

Suddenly Tom leans back just enough to reach up to your face to hold your cheek as he goes in for a kiss. You don't even hesitate to return the kiss. His arms are around you, pulling you closer, trying to mould your bodies together. When he pulls back he looks down. 

"You didn't know what a hand shake was, but you know how to kiss?" You laugh as you guide him to look at you with a hand under his chin.

He looks you in the eyes and smiles. "I read about it in a book."

-0-

"You know Tom, you look a lot like the queen." 'Little Joan' says and the others laugh. Tom is used to the teasing by now, and plays along with it. 

"I do have her golden locks, don't I?"

"Oh yes, but the eyes are what stand out the most."

As you listen to them banter you think back to a better time, when king Richard and his wife were ruling. You had actually been close with them as a child, growing up. Now that you actually think about it, Tom does resemble the queen, a bit of the king too. You don't even realize you've stopped walking until Tom's hand is on your back and you're getting concerned looks from everyone. You study Tom. 

"I think there may be some truth to your bantering." You say.

The concerned looks only intensify. "Okay, it's obvious that you like each other, but he's not your prince Robin."

"No, think about it. He's around the right age, he resembles king Richard too, a bit. I'm mean, look at him."

"That would explain why he was locked in a tower and kept naive his whole life."

"Yes! Thank you."

"The missing prince and I do share a birthday." He says quietly. 

"Tom, I guess it's your decision, do you want to pursue this?"

"Do you really think it's a possibility?"

You look around and everyone is seriously thinking about it. "It may just be wishful thinking, but I think so."

"Wishful thinking?"

"Yeah. I want you to find them if they're your real parents. Plus, if they find you they might start ruling again, which is something this land sorely needs."

"I guess it's worth a shot then."

-0-

By the end of the next week you've made it to the wing of the palace that they're staying in. You find them in the library together. 

"Hello, I-"

"Y/n? Is that you?" The queen runs to hug you. "What brings the worlds most famous thief to pay a visit to old friends?"

"I think I may have found your son."

Her expression hardens. "That is nothing to joke about. I gave up on that hope long ago."

"I'm serious. Now, I could be wrong, but I think I found him. I was running from prince John's guards when I discovered a secret tower. I climbed it and found a young man inside. He took my offer to join me on the road because his mother was abusive, although he thought it was normal. About a week ago one of our friends was teasing him and said he looks like the queen. That's when I put it all together."

She and king Richard stare at you with glassy eyes. "Where is he?" Richard asks. 

"Just outside those doors." You point to where you had come in and they both run out to see him standing there with wide eyes. 

The queen studies his face then scoops him up in a hug. "My son." She sobs into his shoulder. Richard soon joins in as well. When they break the hug they each keep an arm around Tom. 

"How can we ever repay you y/n?" Richard asks. 

"I only wish to see Tom happy and you ruling again."

"That is truly all you wish y/n?"

"Yes." You smile sadly, not wanting to leave Tom, but knowing its for the best. 

"Why do you keep calling her that?" Tom asks. 

"That's her name." His mother answers. 

"He only knows me as Robin, same with all of them." You motion to your 'marry men'. 

"Oh, well hopefully you won't have to be thieving anymore."

"Hopefully." You smile. 

"Please, let us give you and your friends here a job in the royal army."

"I would be honoured." You say and all your friends state their agreement.

Without warning, Tom come over and kisses you. It takes all your will power to put your hands on his chest and push him away. When you pull back you are desperately holding back tears. "Tom, you're a prince now. You have to marry another royal."

"But, I didn't know that would be part of this." He says your name, your real one, and its all you need to make the unshed tears fall. he hugs you close and whispers in your ear. "I love you."

"I love you too." You whisper, barley audible. You push him away again. "But we can't." 

The queen steps up next to the two of you. "Your only request was to see Tom happy, and us returned to the throne, yes?" You nod, wiping tears away. "Well, I think you are the only way he will be happy."

"But what about-"

"You let us worry about that." She smiles kindly. 

You break out in a grin and you hug Tom. He picks you up and spins you around, ending with a kiss. You all live happily ever after, 

the end.


	28. The Scarf

You're on the tube on your way home from work and it's crowded because everyone and their mother is coming home from work right now. A man walks in and squeezes in next to you. As the car starts moving he starts checking you out. Fine. You can look but you can't touch. You think. He's not particularly attractive, but he's not repulsive either. And then you feel a hand on your ass. Maybe he just lost his balance and his hand landed there on accident unlikely but... nope. It's not moving, and is he? Is he squeezing your ass? You turn around.

"Really?!" He just grins and keeps doing it. "Get your fucking hands off me."

"My fucking hands? that can be arranged."

"Why don't you just back off?" A man standing across from you says to him.

"Oh and what are you? the overprotective boyfriend?"

"No, I've just got respect for others."

The man rolls his eyes but backs off. The tube comes to a stop and you get off. You hear hurried footsteps behind you and you go to get out of the way but they stop once they get to you.

"Hello, sorry but you left this." He holds up your scarf.

"Oh, thanks."

"Are you okay?

"I'm sorry?"

"What happened on the tube, are you alright?"

"Oh, you're the man who spoke up back there. Um, thanks."

"No need to thank me, you shouldn't have to put up with that shit. No one should." He shakes his head.

"Alright. Well thanks for this." You hold up your scarf.

"Of corse. But you didn't answer my question."

You shrug. "Life goes on."

He shakes his head. "Now, I'll totally understand if you say no, but would you allow me to take you out to get a coffee or something? Show you how a gentleman should act."

"Restore my faith in humanity?" You laugh.

"If that would do it, I'd love to help." He ducks his dead down and smiles.

You look at him for a minute then nod. "Yeah, sure."

"So, are you free right now?"

"Yeah, and I was just on my way home from work."

"Okay." He offers his arm and you take it. "So, where to?"

"There's a coffee shop that sells gelato not too far from here. Which means they also have affogatos."

"They have what?"

"An affogato. It's Italian for drown because it's gelato drown in espresso. Is super good because the espresso melts the gelato as the gelato cools the espresso so you have gelato surrounded by a moat of espresso/gelato goodness."

"Ehehe. That does sound good. Lead the way darling." You smile and nod. A few minutes pass of you walking in silence, trying not to fidget, and you start to wonder if this was a good idea. You're trying to think of something to say but nothing seems right. "I'm sorry, I don't think I got your name." He says. Wow. That would have been easy. You think then tell him your name. "Y/n, it's nice to meet you. I'm Tom."

"It's nice to meet you too. Ah, here we are." You point to a door.

Tom lets go of your arm and motions to the open door. "After you."

"Thanks."

You order and the employees wink at you. You're a regular, and have befriended most of them. They're constantly trying to get you to go on dates or meet someone but you always refuse. You give them a glare. After its paid for you and Tom go sit and wait for them to bring it to you. 

"What was that about? The winking and the glaring."

"You noticed."

"Yeah."

"I'm friends with them."

"Oh, okay. I'm guessing there's a story."

You sigh. "Yeah. They're constantly trying to set me up and I always refuse."

He chuckles. "Ah, I see. Does that make me special then?"

"Don't get cocky, I was starting to like you."

"Sorry." You laugh, but before you can say anything your affogatos come and you watch him before you take a bite. "What?" He asks self consciously.

"I want to see your reaction."

"Is it that good?"

"Do you like coffee?"

"Yeah."

"Do you like gelato?"

"Who doesn't?"

"Alright. Then yes. I've gotten a number of people hooked on them."

"Alright." He takes a bite and his eyes get all big. "Okay, you're right." You laugh and you start on yours. "So, what type of things do you like to do?"

"Um, I like films."

"Oh? What type of films do you like?"

"Well made ones."

He laughs. "Yeah, I can agree with you there."

"So what do you do? For work I mean."

"I'm an actor."

"Oh, cool. Would I have seen you in anything?"

"Um, I don't know, most people know me as Loki from the Avengers." He says with genuine modesty.

You look at him for a minute. "Oh my god, I didn't recognize you without the hair."

He laughs. "Yeah, it's definitely different."

"Okay. I thought you looked familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it." He laughs somewhat awkwardly. "Okay, sorry. We can change the subject."

"It's alright." He smiles and takes a bite of his affogato. "So how did you find out about these?"

"When I was younger we would make them at home every Sunday. I was excited when I moved here and found this place."

"Nice." He says with a warm smile. "So when did you move here?" 

"Almost a year ago."

"How do you like it?"

"I really like the area and the job I'm at isn't too bad."

"Well that's good."

You sit and talk until you notice the employees starting to clean up for the night.

"Oh wow. It's been like two hours, sorry for keeping you." You say.

"No, I really enjoyed it." He pauses. "Would you want do do this again? I'd like the chance to get to know you better."

"Yeah, I'd like that. Just maybe not here, they won't stop staring."

"Ehehe. We'll go somewhere else then."

"Alright, what's your number?" He gives it to you and you add it to your contacts before sending him a message so he has your number. "Text me when your free."

"Alright. I will do that."

You return home and get ready for a night of pizza and movies. You sit down to call your order in and you notice a voicemail from Tom.

"Hey, this is Tom, as I'm sure you know since you put my number in your phone back at the coffee shop." He clears his throat. "Anyway, you left your scarf again, none of your wonderful friends would take it because they were bent on us seeing each other again. So I have it, I just thought I'd let you know. Um, yeah, okay. Bye."

You laugh at his awkwardness and text him.

Hey, this is y/n but you probably already know that since I said it in my last text. Anyway, I guess I'm going to have to wear the one my grandma made me for Christmas a few years back until we see each other again. :/ You attach a picture of the hideous thing; you love your grandma but she doesn't have the best skills or taste. You then make the decision to stalk him on IMDB to see what movies you should catch up on. You've already seen a few of them. Midnight in paris? How many times have you seen that? He must be a good actor. You decide on that one for the night now that you know who he is. Also, midnight in Paris is always a good choice.

-0-

It's been two months of texting Tom about meeting up (among other things) but only being able to about three times. And you forgot your scarf again last time. You're currently at work when you get a text from Tom. 

What are you doing tonight? And in other news, this scarf is really soft, I think I may have to start wearing it if I don't get a chance to meet up with you soon. 

You laugh and text back. It is a nice scarf. We wouldn't want it going to waste. And I have a date with takeout and the movie Only Lovers Left Alive.

The next text is a selfie of Tom wearing the scarf. Catching up on my films are we?

Maybe...

The scarf looks good, but don't get used to it, I will be needing it back. You send a picture of you in the scarf from your grandmother to drive the point home.

I see your point, however you still look beautiful.

You can't help but smile.

Yeah okay Romeo.

What, you don't believe me?

I think you say that to all the girls.

My darling y/n, are you calling me a slut?

You laugh a little too loud and the office gossiper comes over. "What is it?"

"Sorry, nothing."

"Y/n you never laugh in here. Also, don't think I didn't see that selfie. Spill the beans."

"Nothing. It was just a text."

"Okay." She gets up to walk away then steals your phone and starts looking through your conversation.

"Who's Tom?" She smiles. 

"Brenda! Give it back!" You whisper yell. Too late. You see the exact second she sees the picture of Tom. 

"Wait, it's the Tom?! Are you shitting me?"

"Well, given that he sent the picture to me and I didn't want you to see, what can you deduce?"

"Alright smart ass." She hands your phone back and smacks your bicep. "You go get him." She starts to walk away. 

"Brenda!"

"Yeah?"

"I know you love to talk, but please keep this on the down low."

"Yeah sure." She winks. "And I'm really glad you have a good excuse for wearing that scarf." She starts to walk away then stops again. "Hey, we should go shopping after work, I'll get you a new scarf."

"I can't."

"What are you doing?"

"Brenda-"

"If you have plans I'll let it go."

"Does takeout and movie night count as plans?"

"No. You're coming with me in payment for my silence."

You groan. "Fine. But if this gets out before I say anything I'm going to kill you."

She squeals. "Yay! see you then!"

"Yeah."

"Oh come on, it'll be fun."

"I bet."

She bounces off to her desk and you go back to texting Tom.

Not calling you a slut, just naturally flirtatious. 

Naturally flirtatious. I'm going to have to use that. 

Wait, aren't you at work?

It's slow right now.

I see.

So what are you doing later?

I have a meeting with Luke. :(

Okay. We're seriously going to have to plan a weekend and not let anything get in the way.

A whole weekend? ;)

I meant a day on the weekend but that works too. Haha. 

Yeah really though. Well, they're calling me back on set. I hope you aren't too bored at work, I'll text you later.

-0-

You are driving home from your shopping trip and decide to get takeout as you had planned. While you're waiting for your food you get a text from Tom.

What's up?

Getting takeout.

I know.

Then why'd you ask?  
Wait, how?

Turn around.

You look behind you and see Tom across the room leaning against the wall by the door.

"Tom!" You smile and then realise that the entire restaurant heard you and you cover your mouth. He laughs and hugs you once he gets over. 

"What are you doing here?"

"I had to see you."

"How'd you know I was here?"

"I may have googled take out places near your work."

"How did you know where I work?"

"The picture you sent had a location on it."

"Stalker."

"I wanted to surprise you."

"I'm kidding. Kind of. But I'm glad you're here."

"Good. I've missed you."

"I've missed my scarf."

"Oh thanks."

"I thought you'd appreciate that. Really though. I missed you."

"Well, here's your beloved scarf."

"Thanks. So um, do you want to come to my place, we can eat and watch a movie. We can pick something else if you don't like watching your own movies."

"Yeah sure, and I don't mind."

"Alright."

-0-

You decide to watch something else so he doesn't feel weird just in case he was being nice, and also you don't want to feel obligated to compliment him afterward. The pair of you eat and watch the film in comfortable silence. When you're done eating you sit back and he pulls the stretch and rest move. (You know, where he stretches and his arm 'accidentally' lands across the top of the sofa behind you.) You silently laugh, but you'll bite, so you lean in and rest your head on his chest. He pulls his arm around you. The way you're cuddled up to him you can feel his breath ghosting on your neck every time he exhales which makes you shiver.

"Are you cold?"

"No, I'm fine."

"You shivered." You shrug. "Would you tell me if something was wrong?"

"Not if there wasn't anything you could do about it."

"Come on, tell me. I want to know."

"It's fine Tom, watch the movie."

He gets the remote and pauses it. "Not till you tell me what's up."

"Oh my god Tom. The way we were sitting I could feel your breath on my neck and it made me shiver." He thinks about this for way longer than you feel is necessary before he nods and leans back. "Are you happy now?"

"Yeah, I just want you to know that you can tell me anything you want to."

"Or not to show signs unless I want you to coax it out of me."

He backs off and is silent for a second. "I'm sorry, I just thought you might be shy."

"It's fine, it was just embarrassing. And incredibly distracting." You smile. 

Tom doesn't seem to catch on to your playful tone at the end and still looks very concerned. "Sorry, I didn't mean to be pushy."

"Tom, it's alright. I'm over it, you seem to be more embarrassed than me."

He smiles and breathily laughs. "I really like you, I guess I just don't want to mess this up."

You smile. "Don't worry. I like you too much for something small as that to mess this up."

Looks down with a huge smile and gathers himself for a moment before looking up. "Good." He nods. "Good." He never stopped smiling. 

"Well, while its paused, I think I have some dessert in the fridge. Want some?"

"Yeah, that sounds good."

-0-

The movie comes to an end and Tom stretches. "This has been lovely."

"It has."

"Well, I should probably get going."

"Okay. I'm glad I got to finally see you again, even if you had to stalk me."

"Hey, we've discussed this. I was not stalking you."

"Yeah, alright."

"I hope we can do this again soon."

"Me too."

He stands and you follow him to the door. 

"Bye." You wave, not really knowing what to do.

"Ehehe. Come here." He gives you a huge hug and a kiss on the cheek. "See you soon." You smile and watch him walk toward his car. When he's about halfway down the driveway you decide that you can't see him go just yet and you chase after him. He hears your footsteps and spins around. "Darling, what's-"

You cut him off with a kiss and he responds quickly, his hands flying up to grasp your head and neck; kissing back hungrily, as if his very existence depends on it. You pull away at the same time breathless and grinning. Before you can breathe normally again Tom is kissing you again, starting at your jaw and tenderly kissing down your neck. 

"So... Tom?"

"Hmmm?" He replies between kisses.

"How badly did you need to leave?"

"Not nearly as badly as I need to take you back inside and see where this goes."

"Sounds good to me." He picks you up which receives a squeak of surprise before you laugh and tell him to put you down. He ignores you until he gets inside and places you down on the sofa, continuing the onslaught of kisses. You laugh and kiss wherever you can reach. 

*fade to shot of you and Tom in bed after doing the do because I can't write smut*

Tom looks over at you, still catching his breath with a huge grin. "Luke is gonna kill me tomorrow."

"Luke?"

"My publicist. I skipped out on a meeting with him today. It was super unprofessional but God it was worth it." He scoots closer and puts an arm around you.

"That's right, you texted me about that didn't you. You could always say that I seduced you and there was nothing you could do once you were under my spell."

"While that's not entirely untrue, I think it would be better if we didn't start this relationship out with him lecturing me about how you're not a good influence."

"I suppose." You kiss him. "I'm going to shower. Feel free to join me."

Tom doesn't have to be told twice. He runs after you like a lost puppy.


	29. Emergency

You've been sitting in bed for a day now with a broken leg and Tom fussing over you. You're grateful, but very much over it.

"Please go home. Thank you for doing all this, but I'll be fine on my own."

"I'm going to help you into a bath then I'll go."

"It's fine I can do it by myself."

"Alright, but I'm not leaving until you're back in this bed."

You consider your options before sighing and accepting the terms. "Alright fine."

After you're out of the shower and dressed you emerge and Tom helps you into bed. "Now I don't want you using that leg, alright?"

"Okay."

"Alright. Call me if you need anything. I mean it."

"Thanks."

"Alright, bye." Awkward hugs (due to your position) are exchanged and Tom finally leaves. 

You drift in and out of sleep as you watch reruns of your favourite show. You wake up again and you think you smell smoke. You inhale a bunch of air a few times then decide to get up and investigate. You steady yourself on your crutches and hobble out to the sitting room. Yep. There's definitely smoke, you just don't know where it's coming from, it's not in your flat. You walk around some more then your crutch slips and slides out of reach as you fall. The smoke is getting stronger and you hear panicked voices in the hallway just before the fire alarm goes off. The smoke is slowly but surely filling the room. It's getting harder and harder to breathe and you start coughing. Soon you're feeling light headed. You try to call for help but your voice is weak and it's clearly too loud outside for anyone to hear you. At this point you lay your head down on the ground and resign yourself to your fate, the coughing taking up the last of your energy.

-0-

Tom had just gotten to his car when he realised he left his wallet in your flat. "Just my luck." He mumbles. As he goes up the steps he starts smelling smoke. That's odd. He thinks. Then the fire alarm goes off. "Oh god. Y/n." He starts running up the steps, but people burst through the doors and start running down the steps. All the people slow him down considerably and he starts to freak out. 

-0-

You hear the door rattling and a pang of hope goes through you. You see the door open, but you pass out before you can see who it is.

Tom rushes over to you. "Darling come on. I'm here, you've gotta stay with me." He pleads as he takes you in his arms. "Please." Once he gets you outside he lays you down and starts mouth to mouth.

-0-

You wake to air being forced into your lungs and you start coughing. Whoever's just resuscitated you sits back on their heels and waits for you to gain your bearings. After you're fully conscious and the coughing has stopped a very familiar voice asks if you're okay. You turn to look at where the voice is coming from. 

"Tom!" You pull yourself up and pull him toward you.

"Oh my god." He wraps his arms around you as he squeezes you and presses a kiss to your head. "I almost-" his voice breaks. "I almost lost you."

You feel warm drops of water dripping onto your neck and shoulder and you pull away. "What's this?" You wipe your neck off and examine the moisture. It can't be from the firehose, it's too far away. You look at Tom and see him wiping his face so you take his hands and look into his eyes. They're glassy, and his lip is quivering. "Oh Tom. I'm alright, I'm right here."

"But you almost... weren't."

"But I am, and I need your help standing up." Tom goes to pick you up. "No, please I want to pretend like I can walk again."

He nods silently as he hoists you up and makes it so you can lean on him when you need to. He leads you to a bench and sits you down before he sits as well. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I should have been there. I never should have left you alone like that."

"Hey, this wasn't your fault."

"No, but I could have helped you sooner."

"Tom. Leave it. It's fine, I'm fine."

"Y/n I won't ever be able to 'leave it' because I love you and I couldn't stand to see anything happen to you."

"You just said-"

"Yeah. I love you darling. So much."

"I love you too." You grin. "I guess there's not really an end to you fussing over me in sight, now is there?"

He chuckles. "Not a chance." He licks his lips. "May I kiss you now?" 

You laugh and capture his lips with yours. When you part you smile. "Any time."


	30. Victorian AU

"Father, I'd like to talk to you about something."

"What is it Thomas?"

"I want to marry y/n."

"Your mother's nurse? No."

"But I love her."

"I don't doubt that, but don't be so blind as to think that she loves you. She only wants our wealth."

"Why don't you leave that for me to decide?"

"Because I won't have you squandering the family's wealth on her."

"She's not dead weight. You know she works."

"Great so you want to marry one of those suffragettes."

"So what? She's strong and independent."

"You think she actually wants to work?"

"Yes. She loves helping people and hates being dependent."

"You have a lot to learn Tom. I want you to break it off the next time you see her."

"No! I won't-"

"You'll do as I say! I won't have you ruining the family's good name by being with her any longer. If she's so independent then let her die alone. God knows no one else is stupid enough to want her."

"You know, you're really confusing me."

"And how is that?"

"Because first you're complaining that she's after our money then when You realise she's one of the only women in the city who isn't interested in that, you get even more upset."

"I'd rather have her wanting my money than-"

"Than what? Than me actually being happy? I don't care what other people think of us, and it would be nice if you cared more about your son than impressing people you don't even like!"

"Do not take that tone with me young man! I said no and that is final."

"You can't really tell me no. I was asking out of courtesy."

"What? Of corse I can, I am your father!"

"Maybe, but I do not live only to vex or please you."

"You do if you want to stay a part of this family."

Tom's eyebrows raise almost into his hairline. "Are you asking me to choose between the woman I love and you?"

"Not asking. Telling."

"Mother never would have stood for this." He mumbles. A loud smack sounds through the room, and Tom's hand flies to his face.

"Do not speak of what your mother would or would not stand for. I knew her far longer than you."

"Longer, not better." Another smack.

"I'm getting very close to making your decision for you."

"Well, I think we'll agree on the answer then. I choose her."

His father laughs. "Stupid boy. You know that means you'll have to get a job and work for your money now. Unless you plan on letting her support your family."

"I'm aware."

"What did I ever do to deserve you as a son?" Tom just shakes his head and grabs his coat on the way out. "Leave that."

"I'm sorry?"

"You haven't bought any of this. Leave everything but the clothes on your back."

"I'm taking the things mother gave me."

"She bought them with money I earned. You are taking nothing."

-0-

You sit on the park bench where you always meet Tom, studying so you can get promoted in your nursing career while you wait. Tom comes over and sits next to you. When you look up you see that he has unshed tears in his eyes. 

"My Thomas, what's wrong?" You put your books to the side and grab his hands.

"My father disowned me.   
He kicked me out and told me I couldn't take anything but the clothes on my back."

"I'm so sorry. What happened?"

Tom swallows thickly. "I was going to propose to you, but when I asked him he told me to make a choice. I chose you."

You hug him. "Tom. Thank you, you have no idea what this means to me, but-"

He puts his face in his hands. "You don't want to marry me." He sighs. "I understand, I should have talked to you first. I'm sorry, I-"

"Hey, I didn't say anything yet."

"So you will?"

"Well Tom," he goes to say something but you shush him. "Just listen for a minute." He nods. "Now, I love you, you know that. But I don't want to get married." 

He nods. "Why?" He asks in a small voice. 

"Because you know how it is. Any property I have, or money I make is legally yours. Not ours, yours. And while I'd trust you with my life, I don't want to be reliant on anyone. I have a lot that I've made for myself, and I'd be happy to share it with you, but not just give it away."

"I understand. But you know that I know what you're entitled to, and it's not my law. We would be partners and lovers. We could keep our money separate and... I don't know. We could make it work. Who cares what a piece of paper says about us?"

"Tom, I-"

"Pleas y/n. It wouldn't be a traditional marriage. The house work and cooking could be shared-"

"Do you know how to cook?" You laugh.

"Some, but I could learn more."

You smile as you watch him talk. "Go on."

"It would be a union based on mutual love and respect between two equals. You would be mine only as long as I am yours. I would love you and care for you when you fall ill, or when you're hurt. I want to share in contented silence wrapped in each others arms; to lay awake until dawn talking of everything and nothing with you. Over all my wishes though, the most important thing to me is your happiness."

"Tom, that all sounds wonderful-"

He gets on one knee never letting go of your hands. "Then if it please you, my darling y/n, would you do me the great honour of joining me in marriage?"

"Tom, I-I have to think about this."

"Alright. Take as much time as you need." He kisses your forehead as he sits back on the bench.

You nod. "So, do you have a place to stay?"

"Not really." He laughs nervously.

"Want to stay with me?"

"People would talk."

"Since when have we cared?" You laugh.

"You do have a point. Yes, thank you."

"You know, this'll be good for you."

"Will it?"

"Yes. You'll finally get to pursue a career with the railroad without your father telling you no."

"Oh, I don't know if I can do that."

"What not? You're well educated and you learn quickly. That's all they really want in an employee. Although, for men it can be even easier than that. There's not really a better time to start trying."

"You're right."

-0-

You wake up the next morning to what smells like a delicious breakfast cooking. You get out of bed and walk down the stairs to see Tom at the stove. You smile as you sneak up behind him and put your arms around his waist. "Morning."

He jumps. "You scared me!"

Your smile widens into a grin. "Sorry." You kiss his cheek.

"I think you did that on purpose.

"You've got me. So, what are we making?"

"You are relaxing and waiting for me to serve breakfast."

"Yes sir." You laugh.

It's not long before he sets the food on the table and tries to be discreet as he watches for your reaction. You decide to let it go and dig in. "Tom!" He jumps at the volume of your voice. "Where did you learn to cook like this?"

"I used to get up early and help my mother cook before my father woke up."

"It's amazing."

"Thanks."

"So what made you do that when you were younger?"

"I always preferred my mother to my father. Pretty much anytime I could skip out on helping my father work, or when I had a break from my studies I would be with my mother. She always taught me whatever she was doing, and told me stories about before she met my father and all the things she used to do. Looking back she seemed so sad, I think she wished she hadn't married my father."

"I didn't know her for very long, but I could see that when I worked for her."

"In her last weeks I told her about us. After that she wouldn't stop asking questions about us and how things were going. She would always listen carefully then tell me how good you are for me. The day she died she told me: 'Tom, whoever you end up with, make sure you respect her as much as you love her, and remember that she's got the same capabilities that you do.' I'll never forget that. I feel like her example throughout my life was teaching me that without ever having to say it. While my father would pound biased opinions into my head and yell at me, she would show me how to treat others. She never had to make a lesson out of it, it just made sense what she did."

"I wish I could have known her better."

"Me too." He says quietly.

"I'm really sorry Tom. I know this is difficult. Let me know if you need anything, alright?"

"Yes, thank you."

-0-

A week later. 

You look for Tom when you come home from work and find him cleaning the sitting room. You've been telling him that you can help, but everything is already done by the time you get home. He says it's the least he can do until he gets called in off the waiting list for the position at the railroad. 

"Hello. How was work?" He asks as you sit down. 

"It was horrible."

He sits next to you. "What happened?"

"A child died. We couldn't save him."

"Thats terrible. I'm so sorry." He wraps his arms around you as you cry into his shoulder. After a while of this you're able to calm down. "Are you hungry?"

"No."

"At least let me get you some tea."

You nod. "Thank you Tom."

He hands it to you then sits next to you again and you lay back onto his chest. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Later that night Tom has managed to get your mind off the child and you're laying side by side outside looking at the stars. 

"Aren't they beautiful?" You muse.

"Just like you."

You playfully punch him in the arm. "You're so sappy."

He laughs. "You love me for it."

"I do." You move so you're hovering over him and you kiss him. You feel his arms wrap around your waist and roll you both on your sides as he deepens the kiss before pulling away to gaze at your moon lit face.

"I love you more than life its self."

"Tom?"

"Yes?"

"I want to get married."

He pulls back with a huge grin. "Y/n please tell me you're serious." 

You give him a look. "Of corse I'm serious."

"Are you sure?"

"Are you having second thoughts? Because I thought you'd jump on this opportunity."

"No! No, nothing like that. You seemed like you knew what you wanted, and I just want to make sure you're sure."

"Tom, I've given it a week, which isn't a super long time, but I don't need any longer. I thought about it, what I was saying about not wanting to give everything up that easily, you did, why should I do anything less? Especially when things won't really change much at all."

He shakes his head. "It's different. You worked very hard for what you have. I've gone to school, and helped my mother some, but I've never really worked a day in my life."

"Tom, I love you, and I trust you. And you know I don't trust easily. That's all I need."

"Thank you so much." He kisses you again. "I love you, I won't let you down."

"You better not."

-0-

You're just returning from your honeymoon and you see a package on the porch with a note attached. You pick it up an read the top. "It's for you." You hand it to Tom. 

"Alright. I'll look at it inside."

After you're inside and on the sofa together Tom opens the box. "It's my things that my mother gave me."

"Really? That's great!"

He nods and opens the letter. You watch him as he reads it and you get more curious the longer it takes. When he puts it down you ask him what it says. "It's from my father. He apologised for how he reacted to our engagement. This is a peace offering. He wants us to be part of his family."

"What do you think about that?"

"I think he's a coward for not talking to me in person, and I'm still mad at him, but for him, this is huge. He's never apologised for anything in his life. What do you think?"

"This is your decision. He's your father, he's coming back into your life."

"He would be coming into your life too." He grabs your hand and leans so his face is by your ear. "Because we're married now." He whispers then pulls away to look at you with a grin.

"I knew this would come back to bite me." He frowns at you and you elbow him. "I'm kidding. But seriously, I want you to do what you think is best."

He nods. "I think I'm going to go over there tomorrow. He looks at your ring finger. "I'm sorry I couldn't get you a ring."

"It's alright. I'm happy just being with you."

He gives a tight lipped smile.

-0-

Tom comes through the door with a big smile on his face.

"So it went well then?"

"Yes it did, and guess who starts working on the railroad plans Monday."

"Tom! I'm so happy for you!" you jump up to hug him. 

"Thank you."

"So the plans huh? That's pretty good for your first day."

"I know. And I have something for you."

"And what's that?" He picks you up and carries you outside. "Tom! put me down!" You laugh.

He does as he's told and takes your hand. "It's a surprise." He leads you to the park bench where you always used to meet and gets on one knee. 

"Tom-"

He shushes you. "Now I know we're already married, but..." He takes something out of his pocket. "This was my mother's." He opens his hand to reveal a diamond ring. "I want you to have it."

You smile at him and put your hand out. "Are you going to make me put it on?" He smiles and slips it on your finger. (And yes, it's magically the right size.) "Thank you." You look at it once it's on your finger. "It's beautiful. Did she pick it?"

He nods and you lean in and hug him. "I love you." He whispers. 

"I love you too."


	31. Scary movie night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/n: This one is kind of short. I've never actually been to a "haunted" or a fright house, so I only have TV shows to base this off of, so bare with me. :) hope you enjoy, and as always, thanks for reading.

You pull up to the old abandoned insane asylum that's been converted into a fright house before its remodeled into a new rehabilitation center. Your boyfriend of 2 months, Tom, is leaning on his car smiling as he sees you pull up. He comes over and takes your hand as you walk over to the booth to pay the admission. 

"Hello darling." He kisses you gently on the lips.

"Hey, how are you?"

"I'm doing well, better now that you're with me." He smiles.

"Oh, you big cheese ball."

"I prefer the term 'hopeless romantic'."

You smile. "Of corse."

You walk up the steps, hand in hand, excited energy humming and intensifying between the two of you. You make your way through the dark, dreary place, jumping whenever something jumps out or chases you. Tom's grip on your hand gets tighter throughout and you pretend like you don't hear his surprised yelps every time something happens. By the time you get to the end Tom has almost cut off the circulation in your hand and you can see how labored his breathing has become. You hold back a laugh and tuck yourself under his arm. 

"That was fun." You say. 

He looks at you with wild eyes. "That was terrifying."

"What happened to only getting excited about things, never scared?"

He lets out a nervous laugh. "That's still true most of the time." 

You get to your cars and he hugs you. When he pulls back he still seems a bit jittery. "Tom?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to go for a coffee or something before we head our separate ways?"

He puts his hands on your waist as he walks closer to you and looks down at you. "Why should we have to go our separate ways?"

You shrug. "I guess we don't. Want to come to my place for a movie or something?"

"Yeah, I'd like that."

"Alright. See you there."

-0-

You sit on the sofa wrapped tightly in Tom's arms as you watch a scary movie. It's freaking you out and you know that you're going to have to sleep with the lights on after Tom leaves. You don't want to say anything because you had just made fun of Tom earlier for being scared at the fright house. Something jumps out of nowhere on screen and you let out a squeal as you jump. Tom looks at you. 

"You alright?" He lets out a chuckle. 

"Yeah it just... surprised me."

"Really? because you seem pretty shaken."

"I'm alright."

"Okay." Tom says in a tone that says 'if you say so'.

You continue watching it and by the end you're clutching Tom's shirt, though you don't realise it. You do realise however, that you're very paranoid, and have the constant feeling that someone is going to come from behind you and stab you or brutally murder you with a chainsaw or something. 

Tom clears his throat and you jump. He pulls back to look at you and a grin spreads across his face. "What?" You demand. 

He shakes his head and laughs softly. "You're scared."

"No I-"

"So let me get this straight. When we were at the old asylum, which was much more believable and hands on, you were fine." You nod and he continues. "But we watch this movie, which isn't even that scary by the way, and you're terrified."

"I wouldn't say that." You say. Tom raises his eyebrows and looks down at where you still have a death grip on his shirt as if that's all the confirmation he needs. You let go and back away from him.

"Hey, I didn't say there was anything wrong with it. I think it's cute." He smiles and pulls you close to him again and you roll your eyes. 

"You were pretty cute at the old asylum." You smile and rest your head on his chest. He huffs a laugh and runs his hand up and down your back. "Tom?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you want to stay with me tonight?" You tentatively ask. It would be the first night you've spent together, so you're nervous about his answer.

"I'd love to." A cheeky grin spreads across his face.

"Oh no, I know that look. Should I be scared?"

"Well, you're already scared, but I can think of a few things we could do to get your mind off it."

Your smile mirrors his now. "Oh?" He lunges toward you and grips your arms as he starts attacking your neck with kisses and the occasional gentle nip. You let out a brief squeak of surprise before you wrap your arms around him. "Bedroom."

"Your wish is my command." He lifts you and you wrap your legs around his hips as he carries you to the bed. "Mmm. We should watch 'scary' movies more often."

"Shut up and kiss me." And Tom does just that.


	32. Rain

It's the start of autumn and you're super excited. You've just moved into your vacation home that you inherited in London. You've got your favourite winter clothes to the front of your closet and you can't wait to use them. You snuggle up in a blanket and get your cup of hot cocoa ready to continue your tradition of watching Singin' in the Rain on the first night of fall. It's all ready to go when you hear rain starting outside. You jump up and get your jacket and boots on and run outside. Your flat is in a gated community, so you're not too worried about getting hit by a car when you run out into the middle of the street. You're enjoying the weather and the ambiance of autumn when you notice someone leaning on his car shaking his head at you with a grin. 

You stop and look him. "What?"

"You're not from here are you?"

"How could you tell?"

"You're really excited about the rain."

"This is the first rain of autumn for me. I love it." You smile.

"I do too, I just don't usually go outside and dance in it."

You don't really know how to respond to that. "Um okay." You're self conscious now and you just stand there awkwardly.

"Don't let me stop you."

"Well now I'm embarrassed."

"Oh, I didn't mean anything by it. It's nice to see someone enjoying life. I think most people are too worried about what people will think to really enjoy themselves the way they'd like to." You nod your agreement. "Sorry I interrupted your little celebration there."

"So come celebrate with me." You smile.

"I actually have to go meet my sister in there." He points behind him with his thumb but you ignore him and pull him into the street. 

"You just finished telling me how you thought people worry too much about other's opinions. Come on."

"I meant people we don't know."

"Fine. I'm not gonna make you."

He smiles a huge dazzling smile and pulls you close by the waist as he starts swaying. This catches you by surprise but you let the moment play out. You breathe in his scent, the rain making his cologne more potent.

"So what's your name?" He asks. 

"Y/n"

"Y/n. It suits you." You smile and notice that he stares at your lips as the rain falls, soaking the pair of you to the bone. "This is getting a bit crazy now y/n." He whispers. His warm breath ghosts by your ear and neck as he speaks, sending shivers up your spine. His face changes to one of concern. "You're shivering." He runs his hands up and down your arms.

You laugh a little, and decide to let him think that. "Alright, I'll let you go." You back away. 

"Alright, get inside and warm up. Oh, and thank you, for this." He smiles.

"Any time." You nod.   
He leans in and pecks you on the cheek before turning and rushing inside. He turns around and waves at you once he gets under the awning. You go back inside and hang up your soaking clothes to dry before hopping into a hot shower. When you get out you sit on the sofa after you've heated up your hot cocoa and replaced the melted marshmallows and deflated whipped cream. 

-0-

"Tom! Who was that?" His sister asks.

"Who?"

"Outside, you were dancing in the rain together."

"Oh, I don't really know, I just loved the enthusiasm that y/n had for life."

"So, did you get this y/n's number?"

"No."

"Why not?!"

"I figure we're bound to run into each other, I mean, you live right across the way from each other."

"Tom, you need to pursue this." She opens the door and shoves him out. 

"Are you kidding me?" he bangs on the door. "Come on! Let me in!" Tom eventually gives up. He hates to give his sister what she wants, but he has an excuse to go over now.

-0-

There's a knock on your door as you go to start the movie and you jump. You get up to go to the door and your heart flutters when you see Tom standing there, head ducked, in the rain. You open the door. 

"Hello."

He smiles sheepishly. "Hey, my sister locked me out. Would it be okay if I came in?"

"Oh! Sorry." You step aside and close the door behind him. You take in his soaking clothes. "I um, I have some clothes from an old boyfriend that might fit you if you want to run those through the dryer."

"Could I? That would be lovely, thank you."

"Yeah, I'll go get them. There's a bathroom where you can change through that door." You point.

"Thank you." After he's finished he comes over to where you're sitting on the sofa. "May I?"

"Of corse. Do you want some tea or coffee or hot cocoa?"

"Some tea would be nice."

"Alright. Feel free to join me if you want. I know it's weird to be alone somewhere in someone else's house sometimes."

"Ehehe. Yeah." He follows you and takes a seat on a bar stool as you get him his tea.

"So, Tom. Why did your sister lock you out?"

"Oh," he blushes. "She saw us outside and told me I need to come over here then she pushed me out and locked the door."

"So I'm guessing either you don't see too many people, or you see anything that walks but won't settle down."

He laughs. "Yeah, I don't see too many people."

You nod. "Yeah, it's a constant struggle with my family and friends." You lean on the counter facing him while you wait for the water to be ready.

He smiles and you're able to see his face fully, how his eyes crinkle when he smiles, his hair fighting the product he uses to tame his curls.

"I hate to prove them right. why don't we keep tonight on the down low for a while."

You grin. "A man as stubborn as I am. I don't know if this is a good idea."

He stands and circles around the counter so he's standing in front of you looking down. "Well, there's one way to find out." His hand wanders from your waist, slowly working its way up to cup your jaw. He leans down and hoovers above your lips, staring into your eyes, then the kettle starts screaming. 

"I should get that." You whisper.

"Of corse." He lets go, if a bit reluctantly. After you've given him his tea he follows you into the sitting room. "So what are we doing?"

"Well, I have a long standing g tradition of watching Singin' in the Rain the first night of fall."

"Don't let me stop you."

"Are you one of those people that hate musicals?"

"No, I'm definitely not a diehard fan, but I like the classics."

"Well good because I'm not about to stop now."

-0-

The movie finishes and you both stretch then let out a little laugh. 

"Well I should get going." He says. 

"Alright I'll get your clothes."

"Thanks." After he's changed he comes back out.

"Let me walk you out."

"It's raining, you don't have to."

"Did you forget how we met earlier?"

"I guess you're right." You walk him out to his car and just before he gets in he pulls you close and kisses you. The rain falls on you but you're oblivious to everything but him in that moment. When he pulls away he's soaked again. 

"I've been wanting to do that since I saw you."


	33. Trying to win you back

It's been a few months since Tom broke your heart, since he sat you down and told you you were finished. You had been in post breakup purgatory for the first month before you decided you needed a rebound. He had just gotten out of a relationship himself and you both knew what this thing was. You're sitting on the sofa together when a knock comes at the door. 

"Expecting someone?" You ask Daniel.

"No."

"Hmm. I'll go get it." You open the door to see the last person on earth you expected or wanted to see. "Tom." He smiles sheepishly at you. "Haven't you hurt me enough? What do you want?"

His face turns sad and he looks down. "I'm sorry." He whispers.

"You're sorry? Well that's great Tom but it's not going to cut it this time. You broke my heart, I loved you."

"Loved?"

"Yeah."

"But, past tense?"

You shift uncomfortably. "I'm trying to convince myself of that."

"Listen, I'm so sorry I let you go-"

"You didn't let me go. That would suggest that I broke it off and you had the power to stop me."

"Please just hear me out, I don't know how else to put it."

"You threw me away because apparently I'm not good enough for you anymore."

Tom's stomach sank and a tear rolled down his cheek. "I'm sorry. I realise now that it was the stupidest mistake of my life."

"What was?"

"Throwing you away." He whispers as he lowers his head. "I'm so so sorry." He shakes his head and covers his mouth with his hand.

"Why'd you do it? You never really did give me a reason."

"May I come in please?"

"Now's not a good time."

"Please."

"Yeah fine." You move out of the way. You definitely don't slam the door behind him and he definitely doesn't jump and duck his head down.  
Tom's eyes widen as he sees Daniel on the sofa. "Sit." He sits delicately on the edge of the sofa and his meekness would make you feel bad if you weren't so mad at him.

"I better get home." Daniel says. 

"I'll text you."

"Okay." He bends down and hugs you. "You alright?" He whispers. 

"Yeah. Thanks." You notice Tom trying not to stare as he leaves.

"It won't break you know."

"I'm sorry?"

"The sofa."

"Oh." He sits back, still rigid. "So um, who was that?"

"His name is Daniel."

"So are you two... Um is it serious?"

"Not that it's any of your business, but no. It's just companionship and some nice sex to get over our exes."

"Oh." He has a distant look.

"For some reason I don't think you came to talk about him though."

"Right. I came to apologise, and to beg for your forgiveness, to have you back."

"And what the hell makes you think I'd let that happen?"

"Please. Just let me explain then you can kick me to the curb and I'll never bother you again if that's what you want."

"Fine."

"Thank you." He gives a hopeful smile but it fades as he meets your cold stare. "So what I did to you, I could apologise every minute for the rest of my life and it wouldn't be enough because I should have fought for you."

"What are you talking about?"

"Just listen until I'm finished please."

"Fine."

"I went to talk to your parents, to ask for their blessing because I wanted to ask you to marry me. They said no. They told me they think I'm bad for you and that they'd cut you off if I asked and you said yes. I know how much you love your parents and I didn't want to make you choose. Now I realise how wrong it was for me to make that decision for you."

You sit there staring at his glassy eyes for a while before you snap out of it. "I-" you stop because you have no idea where you're going with that sentence.  
He gets on a knee in front of you and takes your hands. "Darling I'm so sorry. What I did was stupid, and it wasn't my decision. All I know is that I still want to spend the rest of my life with you. So, I'm going to present you with the decision I should have given you that night I so carelessly tossed you away. I love you and I can only hope it's not too late."

"I-I have to think about this. It's a lot to take in. It would have been difficult enough before, but now I really have to think about it." You pull your hands away and it breaks him. You can see it in his face as he stands and tries to fight back tears to no avail. You stand and look up at him. "Tom, I really appreciate what you did."

He nods. "I'm gonna go. Will you call me?" 

"Yeah."

"Alright. Bye."

"Bye."

-0-

"Daniel, I don't know what to do." You run your hands through your hair.

"It's up to you. From what you've told me he sounds genuine. I don't know him, but he seemed pretty shaken when he came in."

"You could have contributed to that."

"Sure. He doesn't seem like the possessive type."

"No. No he's not."

"So I think the fact that I rattled him says something."

"What?"

"You still love him right?"

"Yeah."

"So imagine that you came to his house to try and get him back and you found another woman."

"Well yeah I'd hate it but I wouldn't exactly be surprised. I'm not the one who broke it off."

"I know but still. The bottom line is that you still love him so it would make you upset even though you're not dating anymore."

"Yeah."

"It sounds like he's telling the truth to me."

"Yeah. He's never lied to me. It just hurt so bad."

"I know."

"Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah. Hey, no attachments, remember?"

You smile. "Thanks Daniel."

"Of corse." You hug and he goes to leave but pauses at the door. "Hey, y/n? Is there any way we could be friends? You're pretty cool."

"I'd love to, but I think it might make Tom uncomfortable."

"I guess you're right."

"I'll talk to him and text you alright?"

"Yeah. Hopefully I'll see you again."

"Yeah."

-0-

Tom sits down on your sofa nervously bouncing his leg. 

"Tom, I love you."

"I love you too." His face lights up with hope.

"So, how are we going to do this, am I moving back in, are you moving in here..."

"Wait, you'll take me back?!"

"Yes."

Tom throws his arms around you and starts kissing wherever he can reach. "Thank you so much. I'm so sorry for everything."

You smile and wrap your arms around him. "I missed this so much."

"Me too." He pauses to enjoy the moment before he pulls back. "What about your parents?"

"As far as I'm concerned they had no right to tell you anything but to go ask me because it's not up to them. If they're going to cut me off that's their decision."

"You're so amazing."

"Oh, stop."

"Really, that's a very strong thing to do."

"Thanks. So what are living arrangements?"

"I think you've moved enough, yes?"

"I'll go make room in my closet."

He grabs your wrist. "Wait." 

"Why-" he cuts you off with a kiss. 

"I needed to do that again."

You smile. "I love you."

"God, I love you so much." He pulls you closer and kisses you again as he squeezes your waist.


	34. Blind date

"No Alice I told you. I'm happy alone."

"It could be a double date if it would make you feel better."

"You don't even have a partner."

"It was worth a shot."

"I'm not going."

"But he's super hot, and totally your type."

"I cave every time you ask me to go clubbing with you but I'm not going on a blind date."

"Whyyy?"

"You're such a child sometimes."

"It's because you're afraid of commitment."

"No it's not. I just have no desire to have an awkward dinner with some guy I've never met."

"If you end up liking each other you won't have to hear me beg you to come clubbing with me anymore."

"No, I'll just hear 'I told you so' until the end of time."

"I promise I won't. Come on, he's a great guy. I know how picky you are about getting serious with someone."

"And he's already agreed to this."

"Yes."

"Fine." Alice starts clapping. "One condition."

"What?"

"When this doesn't work I can turn your pleas to come clubbing down without a fight."

"How bout for the next 2 months?"

"Fine."

-0-

"Hello, are you y/n?"

"Tom?"

"Yes, hello." He sits across from you.

"So do you do this often?"

"What go on blind dates?" He laughs. "No. It's actually the first one I've ever been on. I came with Alice's promise not to bring anymore random girls with her when we meet up."

You laugh. "Wow. She hit the nail on the head with you."

"I'm sorry?"

"I came here after a long conversation of me saying 'no I'm not going' then caved, as I always do, under the promise that I could turn down her pleas to go clubbing with her for the next two months."

"So you're not big on parties."

"Or crowds in general. I'd rather be at home watching TV or reading."

"What kind of things do you like?"

"I think we'd be here all night if we talked about that." You pick up the menu.

"For once I think I'd be okay with that."

You glance up to see him looking dreamily at you. You shift in your seat not really knowing what to say. "Thanks." You smile.

After you order he starts the conversation up again. "So how do you know Alice?"

"We've been friends since we were 12."

"Wow. You two go way back."

"Yep. So how do you know her?"

"We met about 6 months ago. I went into the restaurant she works at and she got chatty. We've become friends since."

"So what stops you two from being together?"

He laughs and shakes his head. "Not exactly my type."

"I see. Too um, enthusiastic?"

"Ehehe. That's one way to put it. But she's a great friend."

"She is."

"So tell me about yourself."

"Can you be more specific?"

"Alright. Um, tell me about your family."

You and Tom go back and forth asking each other questions and you end up getting on rather well.

"I've really enjoyed myself. Would you allow me to take you out again?"

"Yeah. I'd like that." You smile.


	35. It's just you and me

The holidays are finally here and everyone's leaving campus to go celebrate with their families. Except you. Your family doesn't celebrate the holidays so you're here alone. You wish your friends safe travel and to have enough fun for you too. A couple of your friends had invited you to come with them but you felt awkward staying with a family you don't know. You're in your dorm burning time on the internet when there's a knock at the door. That's weird, I thought everyone had left. Maybe someone forgot something. You open the door to a lanky guy with curly blond hair looking at you.

"Hi, I'm Tom." He says in a beautiful British accent.

"Hey."

"I know you weren't expecting me, but I was told you weren't going anywhere during the holidays."

"That's right, yeah."

"Well, as you can probably tell from my accent, my family is far away so I won't be going home either. So since we're apparently the only ones still here, would you like to hang out?"

You shrug. "Why not? What were you thinking?"

"Well, right now we still have enough time to get to know each other a bit before the holidays."

"So do you wanna come in and hang out?"

"Yeah sure."

"You can sit anywhere. Sorry, my roommate's a bit of a slob. Drives me nuts."

"That would drive me mad as well." There's a span of silence for a while. "So what do you like to do?"

"I don't know. I watch an unhealthy amount of television and films. I was just wasting time on the internet before you knocked. What about you?"

"I'm a bit of a cinefile myself. And I love books."

"Oh? What kind of stuff do you like?"

"Well they're technically plays, but I love Shakespeare."

"I see. That's always been a bit over my head."

"You get used to the language after reading a couple."

"I have heard that. We're actually reading Hamlet in my English class after the break."

"Well if you need any help I'd love to."

"Thanks. So what part of England are you from?"

"I'm from London. Where are you from?"

You tell him and you have a nice discussion. By evening you feel like you've known each other forever but there's still so much to learn about each other. There's a lull in the conversation for the first time and Tom glances at the clock. 

"Oh goodness. How rude of me. It's already midnight." He says. 

"It's fine I'll be up for an hour or two anyway." 

"Well still. I should be going."

"It was really nice talking with you." You pause. "Hey, I know this might be a bit forward, but my room mate is off with her family, we could stay together until she gets back if you want."

"That sounds nice. Let me go get some of my stuff."

"Do you need some help?"

"It might make it go faster."

-0-

You're laying back with your laptop when Tom comes through the doors with grocery bags. 

"Did you buy groceries for the whole block?" You ask. He smiles and turns some Christmas music on. "You're the type that actually likes this music aren't you?"

"I am."

"I should have seen that one coming."

"Oh come on. Just because your parents don't celebrate the holidays doesn't mean you can't."

"I know. I'm just not a fan of hearing the same 5 songs for a whole month."

"I'll bet you I can change your mind about at least one of these songs."

"How much do you want to bet?"

"A kiss." 

You're taken back at first but when you think about it you don't mind the idea. "Alright. You're on."

He smiles and turns up the music as he starts putting up decorations. You shake your head and look back to your laptop.

-0-

It's Christmas Eve and you walk into your dorm to see it all lit up with food and drinks and a stack of films to watch. There's soft instrumental holiday music playing.

"Merry Christmas." Tom says from behind you. 

"Tom this is beautiful." You had just came back from being with your family and it was taxing to say the least; so to come back to this and Tom is a breath of fresh air. You turn around and hug him. When you pull back you look him over. "Look at you, all dressed up in a suit and everything."

"I thought it would be nice." He shrugs. "So about those songs..."

You laugh. "Sorry. They're still annoying as hell."

"Damn. Well it's a good thing I put that there." He points to the ceiling where a mistletoe is hanging. 

 

You let out a laugh and pull him close by his tie. He lets out a little surprised yelp before relaxing and cupping your face as he kisses you. It's a sweet kiss but it also has a hint of desperation in it. Like he'd been waiting to do that for a while now. 

You smile when you pull back. "And here I was thinking it was just a bet."

"I hope it's more than that for you too."

"I think it is, yeah."

"Well what would make you certain?" He rests his forehead on yours. 

"I think another kiss might do it." You whisper. He doesn't need to be told twice. He captures your lips and only pulls back when he can't breathe anymore.

"I love you."

You smile and squeeze him. "I love you too."

-0-

You wake up in Tom's arms. Or his arm. You look over and see his head propped up with one arm and the other is draped over your waist. "Merry Christmas love." He smiles as he nuzzles your nose. His joy is contagious. You kiss him. "I'll never tire of that." He says when you part.

"Me neither."

He jumps up and gets a small box. "Here. Open it."

You open it. "It's a Claddagh. I love it! Thank you Tom."

"Do you know what it means?"

"Doesn't it represent love friendship and reign?"

"Yep. Do you know the different ways you can wear it?"

"What do you mean?"

"On your right hand with the crown pointing out it means you're single, and facing you means you're in a relationship. On the left hand facing out is engaged and toward you is married."

"That's interesting." You slip it on your right hand with the crown facing you. He watches you put it on and smiles. "I have something for you too." You get up and hand him a box.

He opens it and immediately starts grinning. "The complete works of Shakespeare?!"

"I hope you don't mind I looked through your books to see if you had it. I was surprised you didn't. I still have the receipt just incase you keep it in a secret safe somewhere."

"Ehehe." He throws his head back as he laughs. "I've been wanting it but I haven't had the chance to get it yet. Thank you! I feel like my gift is really small now."

You look at where it sits on your finger. "Nope. I mean, physically sure, but I love it. Sentiment and all. Plus I don't like having a lot of things to clutter the place up. This is perfect."

"Good. I'm going to make some tea. Do you want any?"

"No thanks, I think I'll make myself some coffee." You stand up and walk toward the kitchenette when you feel him sweep you off your feet (quite literally) and place you in a chair. "I'll be making the coffee." He says with a kiss to your cheek. 

"This may sound selfish, but I'm really glad you're so far away from home."

"I'm more alright with it than I thought." He smiles.


	36. Moments

"Tom you're staring again."

"Am I?" 

"Yes."

He smiles. "Can you blame me?"

"Let me guess. Because I look so stunning in my sweat pants and messy hair."

"I would call you a hot mess, but you clean up well."

"Thanks."

"But that's not it."

"Oh so you do have a reason."

"Of corse I do. I was just thinking about you. You're sitting there reading, oblivious to how amazing you are."

"I know I'm amazing." You joke.

"I'm serious love. You make me want to better myself to be worthy of you."

"Tom I'm pretty sure you're one of the best, kindest, men ever."

"I'm glad you think so."

"What's gotten into you, why are you so sappy all of a sudden?"

"All of a sudden? Darling you're well aware that I'm always sappy."

"I am but you're even more so today."

He shrugs. "I just can't stop looking at you."

"Can you try? It's a bit distracting."

"When did you know you loved me?" He asks out of nowhere. 

"You don't remember when I told you?"

"Of corse I do. Not when did you tell me, what was the moment you knew you wanted to be more than friends?"

You put what you're reading down. "The first time I made you laugh. Not a courtesy laugh, but a genuine rolling laugh. I always thought your laugh was adorable but being the reason for it made me feel so good."

"What did you say to make me laugh so hard?"

"I don't even remember. It was probably something I did rather than said." He smiles. "When was yours?"

"You were trying to cook-"

"Nothing good ever comes of that." 

He laughs. "That time it did. So you were trying to cook and I was leaning against the doorway talking to you and you burned your hand. You let out a string of curses and I rushed to your side. That moment I knew I loved you, that I wanted to be there for you as more than just a friend."

You smile. "Come here." You pat the sofa next to you. He comes over and you fit like the right puzzle pieces; you resting on his chest as he puts his arm around you.

"I'm glad you made me laugh." He runs his hand along your shoulder and upper arm. 

"I'm glad I burned my hand."


	37. Dinner party

You had just moved to London and found some work at a theatre where Tom was doing a production and you met. He had invited you to some of the parties with his costars but you felt like you'd be intruding so you had turned him down. He hadn't given up and arranged a few things for the two of you to do and you quickly became close. When Tom invited you to his parent's house for a holiday dinner, you had agreed, telling yourself that you needed to get out more and this was the perfect start. Now that you've arrived you instantly feel out of place and underdressed. You're about to turn around and walk out then run home as fast as you can when Tom sees you. Too late.

"Y/n! I'm glad to see you, I didn't think you'd come." He strides over and gives you a bear hug. He pulls back and keeps an arm around you as he shamelessly checks you out. "You look lovely."

"Thanks."

He takes your hand and pulls you into the heart of the crowded living space. "Let's get you some wine." He pours you a glass and hands it to you with a smile.

"Thanks. You're energetic tonight."

"I'm just excited. How are you?"

"I'm good." You smile but he sees past it.

"Something's wrong."

"No nothing."

He narrows his eyes. "I can tell something's up. You don't have to talk about it if you'd rather get your mind off it but I'm here if you do."

You pause and where you would usually just say thanks and change the subject you find yourself opening up to him. "Actually I'm just nervous."

"Nervous? Why?"

"Well you're the only person I know here and I don't really do social gatherings."

"Is that why you turned me down every time I invited you out with the cast?"

"That and I wasn't part of the cast."

"They would have loved to have you." He realises that he's not helping you be less nervous and he clears his throat. "It's alright. I'll tell you what. You can walk around with me and if you start to feel too uncomfortable clear your throat and I'll excuse us to give you a tour of my childhood home. Sound good?"

"I don't want to take you from all this."

"It's fine. Most of these people are my parent's friends anyway."

"I heard that."

"Mum!" He hugs her. "This is y/n."

"Hello dear. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too."

"Well I'm off to visit with my friends as Tom put it. Keep him out of trouble, will you?"

"Of corse." You laugh.

She walks away and Tom holds out his arm which you hesitantly take. "See, that wasn't so bad was it?"

"I suppose not."

-0-

It had been a night of talking to a bunch of strangers, Tom never leaving our side. Tom was right. Most everyone there was old enough to be your parents. It was making you feel like a teenager again. You had handled everything well but you were more than ready for it to be over. A particularly long conversation came to an end. 

"Hey Tom I think I'm going to go home."

"Really? I had a nice time with you tonight."

"Yeah. Thanks for dragging me around with you all night."

He smiles. "Hey, before you go, can I show you my old bedroom? I haven't had much of a chance to talk with you tonight."

"With no grown ups?" You joke. 

"No grown ups."

"Okay."

He takes your hand and leads you through the thinning group of people. "Here we are." He motions for you to step in and he closes the door behind you."

You look around. "So this is where little noodle haired Tom did his homework and read Shakespeare."

He chuckled. "Yeah." He sat on the bed and patted the spot next to him so you would follow. He takes your hand. "Thank you for showing up tonight."

"Thanks for inviting me."

"Yeah. I knew I would want someone to keep me company. You were the first person I thought of."

"Really?"

"Yeah. does that surprise you?"

"A bit."

"Then I haven't done a good job showing you how much you mean to me. And for that I sincerely apologise."

"No. It's fine."

"No it's not." He gazes into your eyes and catches your chin as he kisses you passionately. It doesn't take you long to adapt and wrap your arms around him as you kiss back. Just then the door swings open and you both jump back from each other. You look to the doorway and there's a small handful of guests standing there staring.

"As you can see this is Tom's old room." His mother says before closing the door.

You look at each other and burst out laughing. "Well that started out as a really good kiss." You say smiling.

"I thought so. What do you say we go somewhere a bit more private, and not at my parents house?"

"That sounds good." You laugh.

"I thought we'd be safe in here but I guess mum decided to give the tour after all."

"So you had all this planned?"

"No I um, that just sort of happened I hadn't really thought about it. I mean I'd thought about it but not-"

"Tom, I was just messing with you. I don't mind."

He lets out a relieved laugh. "We were going, yeah?"

"Yeah." You take his hand as you walk out.


	38. Nightmares

Tom wakes to you thrashing next to him. "Darling, what are you doing?" No answer. You just continue thrashing.

"Tom! Please don't!" 

He hears you muttering. "Darling wake up." No response. He shakes you. "Wake up, it's just a dream." He says hoovering over you. You wake with a start and Tom is quick to pull you close. "It's alright. I'm here." You take a few deep breathes and hug him. You had been having extremely vivid night terrors lately and you couldn't figure out why or how to stop them. "What was it this time?"

"They were torturing you, and they said they'd kill you if I didn't watch."

He pulls you closer. "Well we're both safe now."

"But it was so graphic, it felt so real. I don't even know how my brain comes up with this stuff."

"I don't either. I wish we knew what caused it."

You nod. "Sorry I woke you."

"It's okay." He kisses your forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too, but if this keeps happening I might need to start sleeping in the guest room. You need your rest."

"No. You're not sleeping in the other room. And if you do, I'm just going to follow you. I'm not going to let you deal with this alone."

"I have the best boyfriend."

"Yes you do. Now go to sleep."

-0-

The next night you wait until Tom falls asleep and you try to leave the bedroom so you don't wake him up later. As you're ever so slowly inching your way out of bed Tom wraps his arm around you and pulls you next to him.

"You're not going anywhere love."

You hold onto him as you fall asleep. A few hours later you're being woken by Tom again. "Tom I don't want to talk about it."

"We don't have to."

-0-

The following night you get into bed with Tom. "I don't want to sleep."

"I'm sorry. I wish I could take these nightmares from you."

"Thank you for being so understanding."

"Of corse." Tonight you don't even have to try to wait for him to fall asleep you're so nervous. You wait a bit before you crawl out of bed. You make it to the doorway and the door creaks when you open it. You look at Tom and he shifts around a bit before he resumes his light snoring. You creep out and go to the guest room. Once you lay down the bed feels empty and you want Tom to snuggle up to but you remember that he needs to sleep and you've interfered with that enough. You burrow into the sheets and jump as you hear the door creak. You look to see Tom leaning on the doorway with his arms crossed. "So we're sleeping in here tonight?"

"I am."

"Well you should have locked the door if you didn't want me in here." He walks over to the bed and laughs. "I like your den you've made. May I join you, or will I be kidnaping you and taking you to our bed?"

"Just go back to bed Tom."

"So be it." You can see him get into his goofy villain character. He pulls the covers back. 

"Tom!" You yelp as you're thrown over his shoulder.

"No one can save you! Your mine now!" He gently tosses you on your shared bed and crawls over you as he attacks you with kisses.

"Tom!" You giggle. 

"Promise you won't try to run and I'll show you mercy."

"I surrender! I'll stay here." You laugh.

"Good." He collapses next to you and pulls the covers over you. "Goodnight. I love you."

"I love you too." And for the first time in weeks you have pleasant dreams.


	39. Apologies

You're sitting on the sofa messing around on your phone when you hear the door slam. 

"Tom?" You call. 

"Hello." He says shortly and walks straight to your shared room instead of kissing you like he usually does. 

You lock your pone and put it in your pocket. "Tom is everything alright?"

He's sitting on the bed with his head in his hands. You sit next to him and run your hand along his back. He sighs and stares at the dresser in front of him. "Yeah. I'm fine." He pulls away from you.

"Tom? Are you sure? You know you can tell me anything."

"I'M FINE! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" He yells. When he sees the hurt on your face he immediately regrets it and snaps out of his mood.

You're taken back. He's rarely in moods and he's definitely never yelled at you. If anything he seeks comfort in you when he's upset as you do him. You stand and quietly walk out of the room grabbing your shoes. You figure it's best to give him his space so you're going to go for a drive. "Call me when you're ready to have a rational discussion." You walk out of the room. You go to get in the car and it's raining. Of corse it is. You think. You run to the car and right as you're closing the door Tom comes running out and gets in the way. 

"Darling I'm so sorry I snapped at you. I know I'm in no position to be asking you this, but please come inside and we can talk about this. I'm sorry."

You get out of the car and he grabs you and kisses you. "I'm so sorry."

You take his hand. "Let's get inside we're drenched now."

-0-

After you've changed clothes and dried off you sit on the sofa with Tom. "So what's up?" You rub his knee and thigh.

"Something happened on the way from the studio to the car today. Yelling at you wouldn't have helped, but I was afraid you would be mad or not believe me or-"

"Hey Tom, what happened?"

He sighs and makes fleeting eye contact. "I um, someone, a fan I guess, came up and kissed me. I didn't kiss back, I pushed her back-"

"Hey Tom, it's okay. As long as you did what you could to stop it." You run your hands through his hair and kiss him.

He closes his eyes and melts into your kiss briefly before pushing you back. "There's more." He looks at you sheepishly.

"What is it?"

"There was some paparazzi there and they got pictures."

"Oh."

"I'm so sorry, but however they twist it in the media, I promise-"

"Tom. It's okay. The only problem is how this might effect your image."

"If it starts gaining attention I'll make a statement about it. Are you sure you're okay? You don't have any questions?"

"I trust you Tom. I do have one question though."

"Anything."

"What was her name again?"

He laughs. "I didn't get it but if I had I promise I would give it to you so you could go tell her that I'm yours."

You smile and wrap your arms around his waist. "Good."


	40. Power Outage

You and Tom set your bags down and take a deep breathe. It's been a long day of traveling but you're finally here. It's your first anniversary since you officially put a label on your relationship and went public. You're celebrating by going back to the cabin where you first met. You smile at the memory.

-one year ago-

"Hey, y/n." Andrew said from behind you.

"Jesus Christ Andrew."

"Not quite."

"Oh my God shut up. You scared me. I thought everyone went to bed. What's up?"

"Melissa sent me down to tell you that we got a fourth person to come. He'll be by later so don't get scared or use your stun gun if you hear him."

"Okay. Is that why there's two beds in my room?"

"Oh, yeah. I guess we should have talked to you about that."

"Um yeah, that would have been nice."

"Sorry."

"Yeah whatever. Do you know him?"

"No. I just stuck a random guy from the street in the same room as you." You raise an eyebrow. "Right, yes. We know him. His name is Tom."

"Alright. Go back to bed."

"Sorry."

"You guys owe me."

"Of course. Good night."

"Night." You went back to reading your book.

-0-

You woke with a start as the door shut.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

You cleared your throat. "It's fine. You must be Tom."

"Yes. What's your name?" You answered him. "Nice to meet you." He said and You hummed your agreement. "I'm sorry, but do you know where my room is?"

"Our room."

"I'm sorry?"

"Our room. There's only two rooms."

"Oh. Well I can sleep on the sofa out here if it makes you more comfortable."

You looked him over. "You're fine. It's not like we'd be sharing a bed. It's up the stairs to the right. My bed is by the closet."

He chuckled. "Alright."

After a few minutes you heard him coming downstairs again. He walked in the sitting room and sat down at the opposite end of the sofa.

"So you're a night owl too then?" You said.

"Not usually. I figured I may as well see how the other half lives and now's as good a time as any."

"I see."

"So what were you reading?"

"Oh just this book. I can't get into it. I had actually fallen asleep reading it."

"Oh. Sounds like you need something else to do."

"Yeah. I was actually going to watch a film if you want to."

"Yeah, sure."

"Alright. I'll go get my films." You got up and went up to your room to get your CD case full of films. As you walked down the steps the lights went out and you lost your footing. You fell down the remaining steps. "Shit."

"Are you okay?"

You groaned. "Yeah. I just fell."

You heard him making his way over. "Well that much is clear." He offered his hand but you didn't see it right away and he took it back awkwardly. "Can I help you?"

"I'm fine. Just give me a second."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. I would tell you to go pick a film but it looks like the power is out."

"I guess that's my cue to leave. If you need help just call me."

"Yeah, thanks."

You righted yourself and went back upstairs to trade the films for a lantern and a deck of cards. You thanked your friend from the city for giving them to you as a gag gift for "in case the power goes out and you can't play solitaire on your phone." You went   
down the steps (more carefully this time) and plopped next to Tom on the sofa.

"Well it looks like watching a film is out of the question."

"Well I've got this lantern and cards if you're up for it."

He smiled. "Yeah, that sounds fun."

-present-

"Darling?"

"Hmm?"

"I asked you if you wanted to eat."

"Oh, yeah. I'm super hungry."

"Alright. Let's go get something then we can comeback and eat it."

"Okay."

"Hey, where'd you go a minute a go?" He asks as he takes your hand and starts walking to the diner a few blocks down.

"Oh, I was just thinking about how we met."

"Who knew we'd get together."

"Probably Andrew and Melissa."

"You think?"

"Yeah. They'd been bugging me to get someone for a while. They knew I wouldn't come if I knew someone else was coming. It's highly unlikely that they would've just forgotten to tell me you were coming."

"That makes sense. They'd been pushing me for a while too. I guess they figured a different approach was in order."

"As annoying as it was, I'm glad they waited so long to try that. But they can't ever know that. I won't give them that satisfaction."

He laughs and plants a kiss on your forehead. "Oh no way."


	41. How Could You

You come through the door after a late night with friends. You had texted Tom telling him not to wait for you so you tried to be as quiet as you could. After you shut the door quietly you turn around and come face to face with Tom.

"Jesus Christ Tom. I thought you were in bed. You scared the shit out of me."

"I scared you? Where were you?"

Suddenly you feel his hand across your face. You're shocked and look at him in shock through teary eyes before grabbing your keys and running out. You hear Tom following you and you run to the car and struggle to start it with shaking hands. He tries to open the door but you've locked it. He starts knocking on the window and when you glance at him his eyes are filled with tears. You sigh and crack the window open. "What?" You say through sniffles.

"I'm so sorry please come back in, let me explain."

"Why should I?"

"It was an accident. I swear. Please believe me." You sit there for a minute before getting out. Tom raises his hand to go for a hug but you flinch away. He looks hurt but a look of understanding quickly follows. Once you're both on the sofa he immediately starts talking. "I'm so sorry darling. I was so worried about you because I didn't know where you were and when I saw that you were home I just wanted to wrap my arms around you, but I wasn't paying attention and I accidentally got you in the face. I'm so sorry. Are you alright?"

You study him for a moment. He looks so desperate for you to believe him. "I'm fine. It wasn't that hard, it just surprised me. You'd just asked where I was and I thought you'd hit me and I was so hurt and angry and I thought we were over which I hated because I love you but I couldn't stay with you if you'd hit me."

"I'm sorry." He looks down and runs his hands up and down his arms self consciously.

"It's okay. You didn't mean to." You hug him and it takes a minute for him to tentatively wrap his arms around you. you pick up on his meekness right away and you hate the feel of his arms limply falling from your waist as you pull back. "What's wrong?"

He quickly wipes a tear away. "I just can't get that look out of my head. You looked so hurt. The thought of you thinking I hurt you kills me."

"Tom it's okay. I know it was an accident now. Like I said, I was shocked. I couldn't believe you did it, it's not like you. I know you would never hurt me." He gives a tight lipped smile. "And not just because everyone I know would beat you down if you did." He pulls you close. His solid grip around your waist made you happy that you could make him feel better.

After a minute he asks the question that's been on his mind since he saw you come home. "So where were you?" He asks still sounding a bit worried.

"You didn't get my text?"

"No. I was glued to my phone hoping for one."

"That's odd."

"Maybe you need a new phone." He looks at your very old model. You couldn't afford a new one and he had offered to buy it for you but you had declined, not wanting to take advantage. It had been a source of teasing from him every time you pulled it out, hoping you would allow him to buy one for you.

You shrug. "I was at the pub with my friends from back home."

"Oh, I thought they weren't due here until later this week."

"They weren't but they got some extra time off work so they came early."

"Oh. Did you have fun?"

"Yeah. They can't wait to meet you."

He smiles. "I'm excited to meet them too. A bit nervous, but still excited."

"Nervous? Why?"

"Because they're your friends. Everyone knows that the best friend signing off on the relationship is important."

You smile. "It'll be fine. They'll love you."

"I hope so."

"And I have to warn you, they all know who you are and are huge fans so you have your image to live up to."

He laughs. "Good to know." There's a moment of silence before he speaks up again. "Do you want to go to bed love? I'm very tired."

"Yeah. I think that's a good idea."

You get in bed and snuggle up to his chest as he wraps his arms around you.

"I'm sorry I scared you earlier Tom."

He squeezes you. "It's alright but you're getting a new phone and you can't argue with me about it after what happened."

"Alright. Goodnight Tom."

"Night love."


	42. It was Self Defense... Right?

You just got off work and you had a long walk ahead of you in the dark. Great. If your stalker was looking for the perfect opportunity to assault you this was it. It's a good thing you had prepared. You had bought some pepper spray and having it made you feel a little better. You locked up, being the last to leave tonight and made your way home. As you were walking you couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching you. You kept looking around but no one was there. Then you heard foot steps behind you. You were getting more and more nervous then someone grabbed your arm. You screamed and pulled out your pepper spray. You sprayed it into the mans face. One look at him and you knew you had made a mistake. His hands immediately went to his face.

"Fuck!"

"No! That'll only make it worse." You grab his wrists. By that time you're close to your house and you take his hand to lead him the rest of the way. "Oh god, I'm so sorry." You open the door and lead him into the kitchen. "Here. Sit, I'll be right back. Don't touch your face, and blink as much as you can." You run off to get a spray bottle. You fill it with some whole milk you had in your fridge for a recipe. "Spray this in your eyes. It's supposed to help the burn." You put the bottle in his hands and guide his finger to the trigger since he's having a hard time opening his eyes. He doesn't say much aside from muttered curses through shallow breathes. You go to the sink and start a mixture of dish soap and water in a bunch of bowls. You take the spray bottle from him and dab his face with a towel. "Use this now. Dip your face for 20 seconds then switch bowls." He does as he's told and after about 15 minutes he stops and pats his face with the towel. You wince when you see how red his eyes are and then you recognise him. That's Tom Hiddleston. You pepper sprayed Tom Hiddleston. Lovely. Stay calm. "Are you okay?"

"Getting there." He sighs.

"I'm so sorry."

"Oh you mean you didn't mean to pepper spray me?"

You shake your head and put your face in your palm before sliding it down your face . "Not you particularly; I thought you were someone else."

"Ex boyfriend?"

You grin. "As tempting as that would be, no."

"Who did you think I was?"

"I have a stalker."

"That makes sense."

"I'm sorry?"

"Oh, um, it's just that when I grabbed your arm I was trying to get your attention because I thought I noticed a car following you."

"Oh." You wrap your arms around yourself and shudder.

He pulls you out of your thoughts. "Have you told anyone else about it?"

"I told a couple friends but they laughed it off."

"I'm sorry. Have you talked to the police?"

"No."

"Well clearly he's given you reason to be fearful. You should do that. Wouldn't want anything to happen to you."

"Yeah. I should probably do that. I just don't know what they're going to do. He hasn't assaulted me or anything." You move from where you're leaning on the counter to sit at the table.

"He's stalking you. He doesn't have to assault you, it's illegal."

"I guess. Anyway, you shouldn't have to listen to my problems. How are you doing?"

"It's getting better. Thanks."

"God I'm so sorry about that."

"Don't worry, I won't sue."

"While I greatly appreciate that, that's not why I apologised."

"I know. It was a joke love." He winks at you and you almost melt into a puddle on the floor right there.

"Just making sure you know. God. I feel so bad. Is there anything else I can do? Would you like some tea or something?"

He thinks for a moment. "Do you have a pen and paper?"

"Yeah. I'll be right back." You get the items and place them in front of him. He scribbles something down and folds it up.

"I should get going, I think I've recovered enough. Thank you for not leaving me on the side walk."

"Thanks for not suing me."

"Of course." He smiles and lets himself out.

You stand there in shock and look at what he wrote down. He had written his phone number along with a short note that said to call him and he would call it square. Well who were you to turn down the man that was being so gracious about all this. If he happened to be. Your favourite actor you couldn't be blamed for that.

-0-

"Hello?" He answers.

"Hi. Um this is the crazy person who pepper sprayed you the other day."

He chuckles. "Hello. I never did get your name. I realised that when I was writing the note."

"It's y/n."

"Well hello y/n. I was starting to think you weren't going to call."

"Well here I am."

"Here you are. I wanted to ask you something that I thought would be weird before. Although now that I think about it it's not really any less weird now but-" you clear your throat on the other end. "Oh right yes. Sorry. Anyway, I was wondering if you'd like to go on a date."

You sit there for a minute shocked. Is this some sort of sick joke? You think. Apparently you think too long because you notice him rambling and making excuses. Your window is closing and you snap out of it. "Sorry. I was just surprised. I wasn't expecting that."

"What usually happens when random guys give you their number?"

"Well you're not so random."

"Am I not?"

You hurry to fix that. You hadn't meant to let him know that you knew who he is. "Well I did pepper spray you Tom." You clap your hand over your mouth. Shit! So much for that.

He laughs. "I don't remember giving you my name."

"I, I um, I actually think you did at one point." Great. That was smooth.

"Is that so?"

"Yeah."

"You don't sound so convincing love."

"Okay fine. Stop teasing me." It comes out a bit more whiny than you intended.

"I'll stop giving you a bad time if you don't lie to me again."

"Sorry."

"It's okay. I figured you knew who I was when you didn't kick me out right away."

"Maybe I was just trying to make up for that fact that I pepper sprayed you."

He laughs. "So you never answered me about that date."

You try to compose yourself. "I might go out with you."

"Okay, well if this were to happen, in theory of course..."

"Of course." You play along.

"What might you want to do?"

"I like films."

"Well would you like me to check movie times then pick you up for a film tonight?"

"If you wanted to do that I wouldn't be opposed."

"Good. I will call you back."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye."

-0-

-1 year later-

You were snuggled up close to Tom on the sofa as two other couples squeezed onto it with you.

"So how did you two meet? I never did get the story." Ben says.

"She pepper sprayed me."

"What?" He asks shocked.

You nod. "You heard right."

"So many questions." Chris says. "First off, why did you pepper spray him? And next, how did that lead to you two going out?"

Ben chuckles. "Really. How did it go? 'That really hurt. Oh, and while we're in the topic, would you like to go out with me?"

"That's actually not very far off." You say. You and Tom trade off telling different bits of the story as your friends laugh. You've finished the story but there's a few lingering questions from them.

"So how bad did it actually hurt mate?" Chris asks.

"It hurt like hell and it lasted for like half an hour at least." Tom pulls you closer. "But it was worth every ounce of pain." You smile and rub your hand over his chest as your friends awww.

"I love you too you cheese ball." You say.

He smiles and kisses you.


	43. Help?

After years of film classes you're finally working on an actual film set. Sure, you're just the directors assistant but it's a start right? To top off the excitement Tom Hiddleston is cast as the male lead. The only thing that could make this more exciting is of he asked you out. Like that was ever going to happen. You probably wouldn't even meet the guy.

"Can somebody get my assistant over here?" The director calls. "I shouldn't have to find you." He mutters.

You clear your throat as you look directly to your right. "What is it?"

He looks at you. "Oh. Um get me some coffee. And get me something from the coffe shop down the road. This stuff on set is shit."

"Alright." You go off to get it. You come straight back but there's some traffic. Once you get back it's been 15 minutes when it would have been 5 otherwise. You give him the coffee.

"What, did you have to grind it yourself?"

"Traffic, sorry."

He rolls his eyes. "We're going to take a fifteen minute break." He calls. "Follow me." He whispers to you.

You do and he pulls you into a break room that no one ever uses. He closes the door and you look around. "What's this abo-"

He starts unbuckling his pants. "Get on your knees."

"What?"

"You heard me."

"No. I'm not doing that." You go you walk out but he grabs your hair and shoves you down.

"I didn't ask." He corners you. Just then the door opens and he shoves you against he wall as he zips himself up. "I said no." He storms out and you can't even look up as you smooth your hair out and go to stand. Soon there's a hand in your face.

"Are you alright?" You hear that unmistakable British voice.

You take the offered hand and try to wipe the tears away as you stand. Ever the gentleman he looks away, pretending not to notice. "Um thank you." You say as you sit at the table.

"I didn't do anything. Now, you didn't answer me."

"I'm not really okay. I guess I'll be quitting."

"Im sorry. I wish there was something I could do. One thing is for sure, I'll never work with this director again."

"Why? He didn't do anything to you. I mean, not that I know of, sorry."

"Don't apologise. His over all acting like a dick is nothing compared to what he just did to you. Or tried to. An then trying to blame it on you." He scoffs. "I won't work with someone that thinks he can treat people like that." You don't really know what to say to that so you just stand there and try not to stare. "Anyway, you said that you weren't alright. Is there anything I can do?"

"No. I'm just really humiliated right now." You try not to cry but fail.

"I'm sorry. I know this probably won't help, but he's just a dick and not worth your tears. I don't care what his status on set is, you're better than he is. Remember that when you go back out there."

You actually smile as you wipe some tears away. "Thanks." You stand.

"You ready?" He asks. You nod and he opens the door for you.

The rest of the day is hellish but you remember your conversation with Tom and you stand a little taller as you get through the day. By the time the director leaves and you leave your letter telling him you quit it's late and you are starving but you still have a two hour commute after picking up your stuff at the hotel.

You decide to grab something from the vending machine to tide you over until you can go through the drive through on the way home. You put your money in and punch in the code for a granola bar. You stare at it blankly as the coil winds and it gets caught. Just your luck. You bang on the glass to try and make it fall. Not working. You grab the sides and shake it. Still not falling. It's on a low shelf. Maybe you can reach. You go for it but no matter how hard you try you can't get it. You give up and try to pull your arm out but it's stuck. Lovely. This is exactly what you need right now. You try to get your arm out again but you're very stuck. So stuck that you feel like you're going to have to pull some 127 hours shit if someone doesn't come by soon. You sit on the ground and bang your head on the glass. Directly after, you realise that was a bad decision because now it's digging into your arm even worse. Someone clears their throat behind you. Something you had heard hundreds of times in interviews. Great. Of all the people to have found you.

"I would laugh but given what a shitty day you've had I won't. Can I give you a hand?" Tom asks from behind you.

"That would be lovely. I was beginning to think I would have to cut my arm off or spend the night here."

"That's a tough choice. It's a good thing my costume is a pain in the arse to get off." You hear him setting his stuff down behind you.

"My knight in shining armour." You say with no small amount of sarcasm.

He chuckles. "So do you have lotion or something?"

"No."

He looks around. Apparently he spots something out the window because he sprints outside. Well he left his stuff so he'll be back. You see him talk to a woman before she sifts through her purse and hands him a bottle of lotion. They take a picture and he squirts some in his hand before handing it to her and coming back.

"Got some."

You laugh and he starts rubbing it into your arm where it's stuck in the machine. Oh god. Tom Hiddleston is rubbing lotion on your arm. This almost makes up for all the shit you had to wade through today. Your arm is out before you know it and he's helping you up.

"Thank you."

"No problem. Just, if I may ask, how did that happen?"

Well I was going to get a granola bar to tide me over before I can pick my stuff up at the hotel and get some drive through or something in the way home. After I paid for it it got stuck and I thought I could get it. I couldn't. As you can see."

" I do see." He pauses. "So are you short on time then?"

"Not really." You shrug. "Why?"

"I was wondering if you would let me take you to dinner. You deserve it."

"You know, that actually sounds nice."

He smiles. "Great." He offers his arm and you take it. "So what do you feel like eating?"

"I don't care. At this point anything sounds good."

"Alright. Do you like Italian?"

"Yeah."

"I know a place."

-0-

-a bit more than a year later-

You're sitting next to Tom in the car on the way home from the premier of the film. You rest your head on his shoulder and he takes your hand as he kisses your forehead.

"Darling how do you feel about going out tonight?"

"We just went out Tom. What were you thinking?" You lift your head to look at him."

"We don't have to. I was just thinking, it's been over a year since I asked you on that first date and we never celebrated. Maybe we could tonight?"

"Yeah, but can we go home and change first?"

"Yeah. Definitely."

-0-

After you had changed he took you to the park and sat by the stream you love.

"I have something for you."

"Aww I didn't get you anything."

"That's okay. I actually should have given it to you a long time ago." He pulls a granola bar out of his pocket and hands it to you and you laugh.

"Well you did buy me dinner that night so I forgive you."

He laughs. "But really I do have something for you."

"But Tom you got me a granola bar. It's all I've ever wanted."

He smiles. "Are you sure?" He gets on one knee. "Y/n, that day I met you I knew you were something special. Someone I couldn't just let walk out of my life. And now I'm so glad you got stuck in that vending machine because I love you and I'd like to spend the rest of my life with you if you'll have me." He pulls out a box and opens it to reveal a ring. "Will you marry me?"

You take a minute to comprehend what he's asking even though it was clear the second he got on his knee. You love him and want to spend the foreseeable future with him but now that he's asking you're frozen. "I-"

His face falls a bit but he tries not to let it show too much. "You don't have to answer now."

"Yes."

He sits next to you again. "No, really you don't, I don't want to rush-" you pull him by his collar and kiss him.

"I wouldn't rush myself with this. I said yes Tom." You say when you pull back.

His face lights up and he goes in for another kiss. "Thank you. I love you."

"I love you too."

"Oh, and we can't forget this." You both smile as he slips the ring on your finger. You pull out your phone to get a proper look at it. "If you don't like it we can exchange it." He offers.

"No, I love it. You chose well." You smile and kiss him. Again. He takes your hand and gets up to go for a stroll. You couldn't be happier as you walk and think about your future with him.


	44. Insecurities

"Why did you choose me?" You ask Tom.

He looks up from his book and furrows his brows. "Darling, what are you talking about?"

"Nothing. Never mind."

"No, please tell me." He puts his hand on your thigh.

"You're successful, famous, you could have virtually anyone you wanted. Why me?"

"Well, I did choose you; for so many reasons. What makes you think like that?" He looks increasingly more and more concerned.

"I just told you. You cold have anyone but you pick me."

"Please correct me if I'm wrong, but, do you feel like you're not good enough for me or something?"

You shrug. "Not necessarily 'not good enough' but not quite up to par with what you could get."

"I'm so sorry that you've been made to feel like that. Please tell me if I ever contribute to that at all."

"No, it's not your fault. I shouldn't have said anything."

"I'm glad you did. That's the type of thing that will tear you apart if kept internalised. Why are you so shy about talking to me about this?

"I don't want to seem needy."

He pulls you close and wraps his arms around you before pulling back and looking you in the eyes. "Don't ever keep something in that's bothering you, or that's causing you any other emotion for that matter, because you don't want to look needy, or because you think I don't have time, or I won't care, or for any reason. I love you and no amount of information about you or your feelings is going to change that. I hate that society has this idea that caring or showing emotion is somehow weak. Anyway, that's what I'm here for. Anyone who isn't willing to help the other out when they're down, or have insecurities has no business being in a relationship."

You give him a half smile "Thanks but you still haven't answered me."

"What, about why I choose to be with you?" You nod and he sighs. "I don't know if I can give you one reason. I mean, think about if someone asked you why you love me. It's difficult. I love your personality, you. I love your jokes, corny as they may be sometimes. I love the moments we've made together. You make me happy, you're more than my best friend. I love that I can be myself around you and you won't judge. You're funny, intelligent, not to mention beautiful. Just to name a few reasons."

"Thanks. I don't mean to be fishing for compliments."

"We all have insecurities. I'm just glad you're willing to share yours with me."

"You have them?"

"Of course. Everyone does."

"But you ways seem so confident."

He leans over and whispers in your ear. "I'm an actor love." He sits back. "It's my job to project a certain image."

"True."

He kisses you. "Better?"

"For a while, yeah."

"Good."


	45. Board Game

"You know what we haven't done together?" You set your phone down on the coffee table.

Tom locks his phone and looks at you. "What haven't we done?"

"We've never played a board game together."

He thinks for a moment. "I guess we haven't."

"We should do that."

"Okay what do you want to play?"

"I don't know."

"Monopoly?"

"No! I said I wanted to play a board game not sabotage our relationship."

He laughs. "Okay, what about scrabble?"

"I would prefer some chance at winning and I imagine you would like some competition."

"Jenga?"

"Does that count as a board game?"

"You're impossible." He laughs. "What about battle ship?"

"Ooh yeah!"

"Alright where is it?"

"I don't think I have it."

"Well that might help. What bout Clue?"

"Ooh that one sounds good. I'll go get it."

You take out the board and unfold it as Tom starts lining up all the movers, the die, the cards, and the detective notes.

"Who are you going to be?" He asks.

"Miss scarlet of course. What about you?"

"Mr. Green."

He sets up the movers as you separate the room; suspect; and weapon cards, shuffle each stack and put one of each in the confidential envelope before placing it in the middle of the board. Tom takes all the cards and shuffles them before dealing them evenly between the two of you. You take one of the detective note pads each and start writing down the cards in your hand so you remember they're not involved in the 'crime'.

"All right. You ready?" You ask.

"Yep. You can go first."

"Alright." You roll the die and move into the lounge. "I think you, Mr. Green, murdered Mr. Boddy in the lounge with the noose.

He shows you the card with the noose on it and you write it down on your card.

-  
By the end of the game it turns out that it was Colonel Mustard with the wrench in the kitchen. You won.

"That was fun." Tom says as he helps put the game back.

"Yeah." You take the game and put it away before coming back and snuggling next to Tom. "So what do you want to do now?"

He shrugs. "I'm fine just sitting and talking with you. Or not talking. Whatever."

You smile and rest your head on his chest. "Perfect."


	46. Office AU

You arrive at work for another day at the office. You're only doing this until your writing gets published and is hopefully enough to support you.

"Look at that new piece of meat." Your coworker says.

You look up to see a tall, lean, frankly beautiful man talking to your boss. "Good god."

"And guess where his desk is."

"I'm going to say this spot next to me that's been empty for months."

"Yep. It's a good thing we don't work on commission because I'm not going to be able to get anything done." She says.

You laugh. "No you'll just get in trouble with the boss for your production rates drastically decreasing for no apparent reason."

"True."

"Hello." He comes up to his desk.

"Hey." You and your coworker say in unison.

"I'm Tom." You and your coworker tell him your names. "Its nice to meet you both." He says as he shakes your hand.

"You too." You smile and try to get back to work. Your boss comes over shortly after you finish a call.

"Hey, y/n."

"Yeah?"

"I'd like you to train Tom."

"Alright." You say and your boss walks away. Your coworker wiggles her eyebrows at you and you giver a look that tells her to shut up and stop being obvious.

"So um, what should I know?" He asks.

"Most of it's pretty straight forward. The password for the computer is the company name, no spaces or caps."

He looks at you. "Really?"

"Yeah I know. Its so painfully obvious that people wouldn't even try it. I didn't choose it."

"Alright, so what else?"

"Um not much. You answer phones and call clients to remind them of their appointments."

He nods. "Alright."

"Oh!" You roll around to his side of the desk. "These are the records of payment and appointments for our clients. When they call ask their name and find them here and it should tell you anything you need to know. Your work email is your first and last initials followed by the company's name @gmail.com. If you have any questions you can just ask me."

"Alright, thanks."

-0-

You had invited Tom to lunch with you across the street.

"So where are you from?" You ask Tom.

"London."

"That's so cool. I want to go there one day."

"If you like cities, its great."

"Do you not?"

"No, I do, I love it there but not everyone does."

"I see. So what brings you here?

"I got fired from my last job and my girlfriend broke up with me."

"So you moved to another country?"

He chuckles. "It does sound a bit mad when you put it like that. I wanted a change of scenery so I moved and I've always wanted to go to another country so here I am."

"Wow. I'd love to do something like that but I don't know if I could."

"Awww. And right when I thought I was making a friend."

You smile. Despite the fact that you've been here for a while a friend is actually something you could use too. "Like I said, I don't think I could do it."

"I'm sure you could if you really wanted to."

"Thanks. So how's your first day on the job?"

"It's not too bad."

"Not too bad but boring as hell right?"

"Ehehe. Yeah. It really is."

-0-

-1 week later-

You tried to stop, you really had, but that cat had run in front of your car and you hit it. It was the first time you had hit anything with your car and you were horrified. You tried to go on with your day but at lunch you finally broke down and cried. Tom walked in the break room and saw you and immediately sat down in the chair next to you. "Y/n! What happened?"

You try to gain some semblance of control over your emotions before you wipe your eyes and look up. Great, of all people to see you with mascara streaming down your face, it had to be him. "I hit a cat on the way to work today. It just jumped in front of my car and I couldn't stop fast enough."

He hugs you. "Oh, I'm sorry."

"I checked to see if he had a collar but he didn't and seeing it up close made it so much worse. I have a cat at home that was a stray as a kitten and I keep thinking bout him."

He pulls back to look at you. "Well it wasn't him, and most people who own cats put a collar on them for that exact reason, so its unlikely that he belonged to anyone. I know it's still sad but you tried to stop, there was nothing you could have done."

"I know, but..." You feel a lump forming in your throat again. "His little life is over now because of me."

"I'm sorry. I could tell something was up all day today, but I didn't know how to ask."

"You didn't think I was being rude, did you?"

"No, I could just tell that you were upset about something."

"Oh, okay."

"Do you have any plans today?"

"Well I'd like to finish my work day."

"After that."

"Nothing."

"Alright, if you'll accept, you do now."

"And what are these plans?"

"Whatever you want them to be. I just wante to do something with you."

"There's this coffee place near my house and they have these breakfast bagles they serve all day that are really good."

"That sounds good to me."

"Okay. Cool."


	47. Coffee Shop AU

This is an AU where Tom works at a coffee shop but always wanted to be an actor. Some random guy got the role as Loki and Tom still hasn't gotten his big break. Also, Thor and The Avengers didn't do as well.

You walk into your favourite coffee shop and for once it's dead. You walk up and smile at the barista, Tom.

"Hey y/n. Would you like your usual?"

You sigh. "I think the fact that I have a usual probably means I come here too often."

"Impossible."

You laugh. "Do you really get paid enough to advertise?"

"I wasn't advertising. I look forward to seeing you." He pauses. "That sounded better in my head. I mean, you're nice, you'd be surprised how many aren't."

"I'm sorry."

"No, it's fine. Anyways, have you decided on something?"

"Um, how's the black and white here?"

"It's more on the sweet side."

"Alright. Let's change it up then. I'll have that." You reach for your wallet.

"Good choice. It's my favourite." He looks down self consciously. You smile and hand him the money. "I'll bring it to you when it's ready."

"Thanks."

You sit down in the corner and take out your drawing pad while you wait for your coffee.

-0-

Tom "y/n has been coming in and you've been making awkward small talk for weeks now. Go sit down, and talk. I'll cover for you." His coworker says.

"I don't know. I mean, I probably sounded like a tit back there. 'Good choice, that's my favourite.'"

"Tom you sounded fine. Just get over yourself and go." She shoves the coffee into his hand. "Now I better not see you over here again today unless you get blown off."

"Fine." He hisses.

-0-

"Here you are." He sets your coffee down in front of you."

"Thanks."

He glances back to the counter where his coworker is urging him on. "That's really good." He says as he looks at your drawing.

You jump. "Oh god, I didn't know you were still here." You take a second to recover. "And thanks, but it's really not that great."

"Are you kidding? I wish I could draw like that."

You smile awkwardly. "Thanks." A moment of awkward silence passes. "So is it your break?"

"Um, yeah."

"You don't sound too sure about that."

"Eheh. I'm sure." His smile is nervous and the cutest thing you've seen in a long time.

"In that case, would you like to sit with me?"

"I'd love to."

"Lovely." You close your sketch book. "So, what do you like to do?" He shrugs. "Oh come on, you have to have something you like to do."

"Well, I'm a bit of a cine-file, and I like to read."

"Cool. Who's your favourite author?"

"Shakespeare, well, he's really more of a playwright, but still."

"I've always had a hard time with him and the old English. I've heard from a few people that Shakespeare was made to be seen, not read. Which makes sense, but I've never seen an adaption of any of his plays."

"Really? Oh, you must. Even if its just to say you've been."

"Alright, which do you suggest?"

"A live production, certainly. Actually there's a production of Coriolanus coming up in a couple weeks." He pauses. "I could take you if you want."

"That sounds fun. Maybe you can help translate it for me."

"We could read it before that way you knew what was going on."

"I do come in here enough for that, don't I?"

"Ehehe. Yeah, you really do."

"Has anyone ever told you how adorable your laugh is?"

He smiles. "I don't think so, no."

"Well it's right up there with puppies and kittens."

"Ehehehe. Thanks." He says, regaining some of the shyness from before.

"So is there anyone I would know about in the play?"

"Actually the guy who played Loki in Thor and The Avengers is playing him."

"Hmm. His acting in other stuff seems okay, but I just don't think he was quite suited for the role. I think if he was cast differently the movies would have been more popular. Not that they're not, but I think they could have done even better. The writing was good, he just didn't really convince me, you know?"

"You know, I auditioned for the role of Thor."

"No you didn't."

"Yeah I did."

"Oh my god really?"

"Yeah."

"Wow. So are you an aspiring actor?"

"Yeah, trying to be. I haven't had my big break yet."

"So what have you been in?"

"I've been in some independent and made for TV roles, along with some stage productions."

"Shakespeare?"

"Yep. I was in a detective show with Kennith Brannagh, that's actually how I heard about the Thor audition."

"I see. It's a shame you didn't get cast, I'd like to see that version."

"Hey, I know I'm not exactly the same build as Chris Hemsworth, but I gained like 20 pounds of muscle for that audition."

"Do you happen to have that audition tape lying about somewhere?"

"No and if I did I would just get made fun of."

"I see. So is that about the extent of your acting so far?"

"I was in War Horse as Captain Nicolls. Stephen Spielberg Saw a documentary where I was doing a war reenactment and that's how I got cast. That has definitely been the highlight so far."

"Wow. A Spielberg? That's awesome. You know what?"

"Hmmm?"

"I actually saw that one recently with some friends and I thought he looked a lot like you but I didn't really think it was you. I just thought 'wow he looks and sounds a lot like the best barista in the world.'"

He laughs. "What, are you trying to butter me up, now that you know what a big shot actor I am?"

"Hey, I invited you to sit with me before I put it together that you were in a Spielberg film."

"Sure." He winks and your stomach does little back flips. He's always been cute but now that he's really coming out of his shell, you can already feel yourself falling for him.

"Don't get cocky now. I like you and I'd rather not be proven wrong. I pride myself in being an excellent judge of character."

"I'm just joking."

"I know."

He gives you a crooked grin before it fades and he sighs. "I should probably get back to work. We've been chatting for a while now and I don't want to take advantage of my friend who may or may not be covering for me right now."

"I see. Well, its been nice getting to know you Tom. And I fully intend on taking you up on your Shakespeare tutoring offer."

"Good. I look forward to it." He stands, places a kiss on your cheek and walks away with a cheeky grin.


	48. Shakespere in the Park? More Like at Donmar Warehouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Technically a sequel to the last chapter but it works as a stand alone as well

You had just finished getting ready to go see Coriolanus with Tom. Tom (the barista you've secretly been crushing on since you had found the little hole in the wall coffee place) had been reading and discussing the play Coriolanus with you in preparation for the production at Donmar warehouse that he was planning on taking you to. Over the last couple weeks of meeting up for your little book club, or tutoring lessons (you're not really sure which) you and Tom had hit it off and ended up talking way after you finished discussing the book. At first this wasn't going to be a date, just a couple of almost friends going to see a play, but you couldn't help but suspect it was starting to turn into one. There came a knock at the door. You opened it to see Tom holding a single rose.

"Hello." He smiles and holds the rose out for you.

"Thank you. I'm just going to put this in some water and get my purse and we'll be on our way."

"Alright." He stands at the door awkwardly.

"You can come in and have a seat but I won't be long."

"Thanks."

"Mhm." You put the rose in a tall cylinder vase and run to your room to get your purse before coming back and making sure you have everything. "Okay, I'm ready."

"Alright, lets go." He smiles.

You get into his car. "So I hope you don't think it's creepy, and I waited a log time before I did it, but I just got too curious and I caved."

"What is it?"

"I looked you up on IMDb."

He laughs. "I have an IMDb page?"

"You didn't know that? You were a supporting character in a Stephen Spielberg film."

He shrugs. "So did you find anything interesting?"

"Actually, I did. Under other works it said that you played Cassio in Othello at this theater."

"I did, but that was eight years ago. Seems a little irrelevant now."

"Did you enjoy doing it?"

"Yeah. It's really my passion. But maybe I should take the fact that nothing's come of it as a sign."

"I don't think so. As long as you enjoy it and people will give you roles you should keep doing it."

He stares out at the road and gives a tight lipped smile. "Thanks."

"Tom, I know this is random, but is this a date?"

"I thought the rose would be a pretty big tell."

"I was just making sure."

"I guess I could have been bit more clear and actually asked you out on a date, but it was kind of a spur of the moment decision. I knew I liked you from before I sat with you on my break that day, but I didn't know if you wanted to be more than friends and I figured I could play off a rose as something to throw onstage if you liked the performance."

You smile. "Well I'm glad you decided to make it a date."

"I'm glad. That could have been awkward."

"Yeah."

Tom parks. "We're going to have to walk from here. Is that alright?"

"Sounds like it better be." You get out and he smiles and takes your hand as you walk towards the theater.

-0-

You get back in the car after the show.

"So, what did you think?" He asked.

"It was good, especially since I could actually follow it. It would have been better with you in it though."

He laughs. "While I appreciate the support, you don't have to say that."

"I'm not just saying it. I think you could have played the lead rather well."

"I don't knnow wether to be flattered or offeneded."

"Why would you be offended?"

"Coriolanus isn't exactly the kindest of fellows."

"No, but that's why they call it acting. Watching you in The Deep Blue Sea is what makes me say that though."

"I see. So has anything exciting happened since I saw you last?" He changes the subject.

"More people are buying my book."

"You write?"

"Yeah, it's how I make my living."

"Well every time I ask you conveniently avoid the question."

"I thought I told you at one point."

"Nope. So why haven't you told me yet?"

"Because the question that usually follows is 'can I read it?'"

"So its a published book and you're excited that more copies are selling, but you don't want people to read it?"

"I'm kind of self conscious about my writing so I don't make a point to show people I know."

"Have you ever showed anyone you know?"

"Just my best friend."

"Alright, then I won't ask, but I do love to read, so if you ever feel comfortable enough to share it with me, I'd love to read it."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"So do you write by a nom de plume then?"

"Yes."

"What is it?"

"Nice try."

"Thought it was worth a shot."

"Can you at least tell me the premise?"

"It's fantasy."

"Okay, I got a genre out of you, how about a premise?"

"Nope."

"Fine, I guess that's fair."

"Looks like we're here." You say.

"Let me walk you to your door."

"Okay." You walk to your door and play with the keys 'trying to find the right one' when he slowly leans down and puts his face in front of yours, waiting for you to close the space between your lips which you gladly do. "Thank you." You say when you part.

"Thank you." He winks.

"I meant for tonight. I had a really good time."

He smirks. "I know. I did too."

"See you later Tom."

"Bye love."


	49. Mideval AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Probablay all kinds of historical inaccuricies, but too bad

Your parents had conquered another land and you were being moved to the new palace again. You slept most of the way in the carriage, the bumpy roads lulling you to sleep. You finally arrived at the palace and it was definitely the most lavish castle you'd ever seen, and that was saying something. You get out of the carriage to see the royal family who lived here being led into the dungeons. They stared at you with hatred, all five of them. Four actually. The prince was looking at you almost as if he pitied you. You furrow your brows, but smooth them out right when you notice you're doing it. You're led to your new room and locked in. Just a fancy dungeon according to you. After what must be a few hours your parents come in to see you.

"So?" Your mother says excited. "What do you think?"

"Which of the princess' rooms am I stealing? No wait, their doors probably didn't lock from the outside or have barred windows."

"We're just trying to keep you safe." Your father says.

"How am I to be a good ruler one day if I'm not even allowed to see our kingdoms?"

"You can see through the bars dear." Your mother says a little uncertainly as she looks out the window."

"Oh yes. Lovely."

"Oh leave her be. She'll never be happy with what we give her." Your father says as he walks out of the room.

"If you could have one thing in the world to make you happy, what would it be dear?"

"Freedom. The chance to see beyond a single room."

"Why do you think we move you around so much? It's so you can see different landmarks."

"You're hilarious."

She sighs. "I guess we could let you roam the castle and go on select trips with us."

"Really?" You almost squeal, unable to contain your excitement.

"Under one condition."

"Anything."

"Remember, only fools make such blind promises."

"Yeah, okay, what?"

"Don't go down to the dungeons."

"Done. Thank you mum!"

-0-

-1 month later.-

You had explored the entire castle, excluding the dungeons of course, and you were bored again. As you sit in the library and your mind drifts to the faces of the poor family your parents had conquered. You felt bad and you didn't want to be like your parents. You heard this family is kind, and loved by many of their subjects and you couldn't help it. You were drawn down there like a dammed moth to a flame. You cautiously sneak past the guards and into the dungeons. From what you can see, no one's down here except for the royal family. They all stare at you, waiting to see what you're here for.

"Hello, I wanted to come down here to apologize for what my parents have done to you and-"

"What's saying sorry going to do?" The king says.

"Please excuse my father, I'm afraid his mental state has deteriorated due to the harsh conditions we've been kept in down here."

"I'm better than I've ever been, boy."

"It's quite alright, I understand perfectly. Once again, I'm sorry, and I promise to do everything in my power to get you freed. In the meantime though, is there anything I can do to make you more comfortable? I realize how ridiculous I sound right now."

"Well at least you kn-" The queen shushes the king before he can finish and Tom gives her a grateful look.

"Thank you for your efforts, it's more than we expected. Do you think you could get us more food and water please? We get a loaf of bread to split between the five of us every other day if they don't forget. And this is our water." He holds up a completely dry tin.

You shake your head. "Well, I'm not really allowed down here and I won't be able to help anyone locked in my- a room. But I'll do my best. I'll try to come down as often as I can with food and water."

"Thank you."

-0-

-1 month later-

You had talked to your parents as nonchalantly as possible about the royal family and after much persuasion, they had been moved to the servant's quarters. Well, that's not how you wanted that to go. At least they have control of how much food they eat now. You're laying on your bed trying to come up with a plan to get them better conditions when Prince Tom walks in.

"Hello, I was just thinking about you and your family." He nods and stands at the door with a blank face. "Tom?" He looks at you but says nothing. "I'm sorry, have I done something wrong?"

"No your Highness."

"Tom, stop. What's wrong?"

He looks at you silently for a long time before he answers. "I've been trained to be your guard."

"You're the prince, I'm sure you know how to fight."

"I was the prince. I've been being trained in how to act around you, not how to fight. I'm only allowed to speak if spoken to or if I must for your protection."

"You know you don't have to do that."

"I'm afraid I do your Highness."

"Please stop calling me that, that's not who I am to you."

"Yes princess."

"What did they do to you to make you so afraid?"

He almost breaks when you ask that. "I'm not allowed to say Prin-"

"Don't you dare finish that word. Tell me."

He looks wounded. "I do not wish to talk about it, you would think me weak."

"I swear I won't. I just want to know what's bothering you."

"They had me beat until I did what they wanted. It only took about a week for them to train me, but they still have me beaten from time to time. I guess they find it amusing."

"My parents are doing this to you?"

He nods and looks away. "Your father at least. your mother sits and watches but doesn't seem to enjoy it like your father."

"I'm so sorry. I will make sure to walk in when it happens next and make it stop. I won't let them hurt you."

"I'd rather you not see me like that."

"Well do you have any other suggestions?"

"No." He lets out a small laugh. "Isn't it usually the knight who saves the princess?"

"I suppose it usually is. Don't worry, I'll let you save me one day." You wink.

"Thank you so much for everything you've done for us. If my family should ever be in power again we shall not forget your kindness."

-0-

"Again!" Your father yells as the whip comes down on Tom for the 15th time.

You come running into the throne room the second you hear it. What you see is even worse than what you imagined. Tom is chained up and gagged. His head hangs low and he's breathing hard through his nose as he struggles to support his weight. You run over to catch the next lashing and help support him. You put your arm up and the whip wraps around your arm before you yank it out of the guard's hand.

"Tom, it's over, I'm here for you." You whisper as you take the gag and chains off before helping him out of the room without sparing your parents a second glance. Once you get to your room you lay him on his stomach on your bed. "Is that okay?"

"Yes." He grunts.

"I'm so sorry, I had no idea." You peel his bloody shirt off his back and out of the cuts. He just lays on the bed and passes out as you nurse his wounds.

He wakes up and moans. "That hurts like hell."

"I'm sorry."

He opens his eyes and sees you. "I suppose I shouldn't curse in front of a lady."

"Oh you and your should a and shouldn'ts. It's tiring."

He smiles through the pain. "Alright then."

"Good." You say.

He looks down at where his upper body is wrapped in bandages. "Thank you."

"It's the least I could do."

Your doors burst open and your parents come in. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm helping my friend because you were being cruel."

"That's not your place. We allow you to walk around the palace freely and this is how you repay us?"

"Freely? That's hilarious. And that's not even the point. Weather you're the rulers or not, it does not give you the right to treat anyone like that."

"He and his family are lucky we haven't executed them."

"You're a terrible person." You spit at your father before addressing your mother. "And you're not much better. You never try to stop him, you just sit here and watch as if there's nothing you can do about it."

"Guards, take him to the dungeon. He's to be executed in the morning."

"No." You get in front of him. "You can't do that. He shouldn't have to pay because you have a dysfunctional family."

"Well, I can't very well execute you now can I? You need to be taught a lesson. How do you suggest I do that?"

"I don't care. Just leave him and his family out of it."

He stares you down before looking to Tom. "Do you care for her as much as she seems to care for you?"

"Your daughter is very kind to my family and me despite our position sire."

"That's not what I asked."

"Yes, your highness, I do."

Your father takes the bloody whip out of a guard's hand. "You know how to use one of these, yes?"

"We never beat people, I've never used one."

"Oh, don't play dumb with me. I know They're used for other reasons in training."

"Commonly, yes. But I've never used one."

"Well you're going to learn now."

"Your highness, if I may ask, why?" He asks as he tentatively takes the whip.

"You know why. Guards, open her dress and hold her down."

Tom's eyes widen. "No. I won't do it."

"Fine, say good bye to your family."

"Please, don't do this."

"It's your choice."

*Smack*

Everyone turns to see the king on the ground. "I won't let you do this anymore. I sit quietly while you pillage and torture but I draw the line at our daughter." Your mother says.

He makes his way to his feet and she backs away. He raises his hand to strike her but Tom steals his sword and holds it at his neck. "Step away." Your father does so. "Now give me my kingdom back." Your father scoffs and Tom presses the blade into him harder, but still not drawing blood.

"You and your family wouldn't hurt a fly, that's why you were so easy to conquer."

"You're right. But I would hurt you because you are a cruel man. I've given you fair warning now, do you want do die, or be sent to the dungeons?"

"Oh, Just kill me."

"As you wish." Tom draws his sword back.

"Wait!" Your mother calls.

"I know he's a terrible man, but he only told you to kill him because he thinks you're a coward, and you won't do it. Please, don't sink to his level."

He nods and takes him by the arm as he leads him to the dungeons.

The guards release you and you sit up. Your mom comes rushing over and hugs you. "I'm so sorry I haven't been brave like you dear. I promise I will try to be from now on. Please remember it doesn't come so easily to me though."

"I think that's the whole point. It's not easy but you do it anyway because it's the right thing to do."

"You're so wise for how young you are."

"Thanks."

"Now, why don't we get you into a dress that will close in the back before your prince comes back?"

"Okay." Right as your mother finishes closing the back of your dress Tom knocks on the door. "Come in." Your mother smiles at you as she walks out.

He runs to you and wraps his arms around you. "I'm so glad you're alright. You are alright, yes?"

"Yes. Thank you."

-0-

-1 week later-

You were sitting in your favourite spot outside under the gazebo when Tom came out and sat next to you.

"Hello."

"Hey."

"How are you doing with everything?"

"I'm doing rather well. You know after my father was put in the dungeon, it was my first time going outside for any reason other than to travel."

"Really?"

"Yeah"

"I was wondering why you were so excited." You nod. "There's so many things I want to show you now." He says.

"I'd like that." You smile. "But you might have to fight my mother for it."

"How about we do it together? Last time I fought your parents it started a war."

"That works too."

"As long as she lets us do some things alone."

"I'm sure she will."

"Good." He gets on one knee. "Because there are some things a wife would rather do with her husband in private." He pulls out a ring and offers it to you.

"Did you just propose to me with an innuendo?"

"I may have."

"Then I may have my work cut out for me."

"Is that a yes then?"

"If you were actually proposing." You smile.

"I love you." He says as he slips the ring on your finger.

"I love you too."

"I guess that should have been the other way around. Confession of love, then proposal."

"Probably. I guess it's a good thing you weren't proposing to someone who wanted roses and poems raining down on them."

"That is a good thing because it wouldn't be you, and I would likely be being forced into a business transaction instead of a marrage."

"Well, I wouldn't exactly be opposed to roses and poems."

"Right. understandable."

"So, what does your father think?"

"Has he not talked to you?"

"No."

"He said he was going to."

"Okay..."

"Right, sorry. He wanted to apologize to you for how he treated you at first."

"It's okay. I totally understand."

"Thank you."

"Shall we go announce the verdict?"

You smile. "Yes."


	50. Ystad

You had decided to be a Police officer after switching your major five times. By the time you had finished your training you were hired at the Ystad police department. As a Secretary. There were a couple young detectives here, what made you less qualified than them?

"Hey, y/n having fun with those phone calls?"

"Tons."

The two guys snicker as they get back to doing actual police work. It's probably a good thing you're not armed when you have to work with these assholes. You get back to work when a stack of papers gets dropped on your desk. You look up to see Magnus.

"Hey, could you get those filed for me?"

"Yeah." You sigh.

"I know how shitty this job is, especially when you're over qualified as you are."

"Whats your point?"

"I appreciate what you're doing even if these arseholes don't."

"Thanks."

He nods and walks off.

-0-

The next morning you walk in, already bored as hell. This is not why I switched my major five times. You think. You sit at your desk and start filing and making notes about phone calls. Maybe I need to apply somewhere else. You think as you open Magnus' case. You look the case over to see how to file it, but when you see the suspect you have to double take. He looks a lot like the new guy at the grocery store. He did seem suspiciously nice.

Magnus walks by. "Hey, did you get that case filed?"

"I was actually just doing that and I think I know this guy."

"You do?"

"Yeah, he just got hired at the supermarket a couple streets over."

"Let's go have a look."

"What? Me too?"

"You found him. Come on." You practically fly out of your seat. Magnus hops in the driver's seat and heads toward the supermarket after you get in. "If this is really him, I can put in a good word for you. So far you've already been more helpful than our two other new officers combined."

"Thanks, but why are you trying to help me and get me promoted?"

"Because I would rather work with someone who is actually doing their job. Plus, I know what it's like not to be respected by your peers."

-0-

-1 week later-

You walked into work and one of the guys that was teasing you was at your desk. Great. Now you have to work with him.

"Hey... Tony." You read his name tag. "You're in my seat."

"No, turns out you've been in his seat this whole time." Magnus says from behind you as 'Tony' rolls his eyes and goes back to work.

"What are you talking about?"

"You've been promoted."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"What will I be doing?"

"Well, I'd like you to be my new partner."

"Oh my god thank you."

"You deserve it."

"So what are we doing?"

"Well I just got a case. There's a series of bank robberies that we believe are being done by the same group."

"Okay."

-0-

You and Magnus were just wrapping up the robbery case.

"Hey, y/n."

"What's up?"

"I wanted to know if you wanted to get a drink with me after we finish up this paperwork."

"Yeah, sounds good."

He suppresses a smile. "Good."

"Was that a smile I saw?"

"Maybe."

"You should do that more often."

-0-

You go to a pub/restaurant to have some drinks after you wrapped up the case. You sit at a table and order your food and drinks.

"If you could go anywhere in the world, where would you go?" He asks. You look at him weird. "Come on, I want to get to know you outside of work, especially if we're to be partners."

"Um, alright. I don't really know, there's lots of places I'd like to visit if I had the time or money."

"Pick one."

"Alright, I wouldn't mind going to Italy."

"Good choice. It seems like its really beautiful."

"That and the food. I'd love to try real Italian food. And gelato."

"Mmmm. Yeah."

"What about you?"

"I think I'd like to go to Norway."

"Why Norway?"

"I don't know, the history there is interesting."

"Hmmm. Okay. So my turn for a random arse question."

"Alright. Shoot."

"Alright, ummm... Okay. I've got one. If the world was going to end and you knew it, what three things would you do?"

"How long do I have before the world ends?"

"Umm, a month."

"Okay, I would quit my job, get a dog, and spend time with the people I love."

"Get a dog?"

"Yeah. I've never had one and I've always wanted one."

"What's stopping you?"

"Nothing, I just don't have the time or patience for one right now."

"That's really nice. So many people don't know or care about what's involved with having a pet then they end up being unhappy."

"Yeah."

"You seem so different outside of work."

"We've only been here for like 20 minutes."

"Even more so then. I'm already seeing a drastic difference."

"Yeah?"

"Not so serious. I like it."

"Thanks. I Think."

"Yeah, its not like I don't like you at work. I mean, you were the only person who was nice to me when I was doing odd jobs and answering phones, how could I not?" You say awkwardly.

He shrugs. "Its fine, I'm kidding." He winks.

Your food comes and you have pleasant conversation over dinner. After, he takes you home and you have a feeling that this is the start of something good.


	51. The Doctor

You sit in your little flat in London. You're currently unemployed and you've just finished napping after marathoning your favourite movie franchise. You love it because of the adventure and the hope it gives you. Lots of people say you go overboard with it but you have your group of nerds that understand each other and that's all you really need. Speaking of which, your group of nerds took off on a last minute trip and you were left at home with your boredom and films. You huffed and picked up your laptop. You hit the power button and it started making this ghastly whirring noise.

"What the hell?" You lift up your laptop and look it over, as if that's going to help you asses the problem. It starts up just fine and everything seems normal. A knock at the door interrupts any further analyses of the device for now. You go to the door and a rather attractive man smiles at you. "Can I help you?"

"Um possibly. What year is it?"

You laugh but he just looks at you expectantly. "Oh, you're serious."

"Yes."

"Umm, It's 2015."

"Thank you."

"Is that all?"

"This is earth, right?" He turns around and asks.

"How high are you?"

"Right. That's all. Thank you."

"Okay..."

You close the door. That was weird. You go back to your computer and glance out the window. Is that a police box? I don't remember that being there. Did he just go inside? Wow. That's a new level. You shake your head and open your browser. A few minutes later there's another knock at the door. You sigh and get up. When you open the door it's the same man.

"What is it now?"

"I'm sorry, but I don't want you to think I'm mad. Well, I am, but not like that."

"I really don't care that much."

"Please, just come with me."

"You're pretty, but no."

"I swear, that's not why. Please come, you aren't going to believe me unless you see it."

"Yeah, no thanks."

"Please just go look inside. I'll stay over here if you want me to."

"Oh my god will you leave me alone if I do?"

"Yes."

"Fine." You go over to the police box and open the door. "Are you hap- HOLY SHIT!" You look at him and he's wearing the most cheeky grin you've ever seen. "Explain."

"No, I'll respect your wishes. I told you I'd leave you alone."

"You're an ass. Tell me what the hell is going on."

"Alright, calm down." He holds his hands up in surrender.

"It's called the T.A.R.D.I.S. Time and relative dimensions in space."

You squint and take a minute to process what he just said. "So it's a time machine."

"You've got it."

"Prove it."

"Where do you want to go?"

"I don't care. Just take me somewhere."

"As you wish. You might want to hold on." He runs around the center console hitting buttons and pulling leavers, then there's that terrible whirring noise again.

"That was you?"

"What? The noise?"

"Yeah. You came right when I turned my laptop on and I thought that's what it was."

"If that sound was coming from any device you have, you would likely need to replace it."

"Good to know."

He nods. "Here we are." You give him a skeptical look before you open the door. Your jaw drops at what you see. "Do you need help picking your jaw up off the ground love?"

"Shut up. How are we here?" You look around.

"How are we where?" He grins.

"Oh my god. Stop being a smart arse."

"I just want to hear you say it."

You roll your eyes. "How the hell are we in Victorian era London?"

There's that cheeky grin again. "I told you. Its a time machine."

"There is no way this is real."

"It's as real as I am."

"I'm still trying to figure that one out."

He laughs. "Fair enough. So do you want to go see what it was like back then?"

"Really?"

"Why not?"

"There's not going to be some horrible butterfly effect?"

"I've been doing this for over 900 years. I haven't noticed any horrible effects."

"You're over 900 years old."

"Yes."

"Of course you are."

"So do you want to just go back to 2015 then?"

"Not just yet."

"Great. Let's go then."

You go to open the door but he stops you. "What?"

"You can't go out there like that."

You look down at yourself. "Well do you happen to have a dress in my size that fits this era?"

He looks you up and down and you can't suppress a little shudder. If he notices, he doesn't comment on it. "Actually, I think I do."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah. I came here once. I was ridding the world of a monster. Edgar Allan Poe actually wrote about it."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, well, he embellished it. Humans do have the tendency to do that when they see what species from other planets are capable of."

"Wow."

"Yes, so that dress."

You follow him. After digging through a whole bunch of stuff in a few rooms he finally finds it, along with an outfit for him. "Here we are. and it looks like this should still fit me as well." He says as he hands you the dress. "I'm going to go change." He smiles and leaves. After you've changed you go out to the control room and wait for him. He comes out and you look him over. "Like what you see?" He winks.

"Actually, I do."

"Thanks. You look good too."

You look down. "You know, I'm not usually one for dresses, but I have to say that I'm liking the corset."

He smiles. "Shall we?" He opens the door and motions for you to go out. You smile and walk out with him close behind you. He takes your arm and you look down at it for a moment before relaxing and allowing it. "I should probably tell you, I took us to a parallel universe where Sherlock Holmes is real. I've always wanted to meet him and it seems like you might enjoy that."

"Are you serious?"

"You really don't need to keep asking that. From here on out just assume that anything is possible."

"Alright. Well meeting Sherlock would be fascinating."

"I think so."

When you get to 221B Baker street the man that you're with (who's name you still don't know) knocks on the door.

A woman opens the door. "You must be looking for Sherlock."

"Yes, we are."

"Follow me." The man motions for you to go first and follows close behind. The woman leads you into an empty sitting room. "They should be back soon, you can wait here."

After she leaves. you both take a seat. "So I just realised that I don't know your name." You say.

"Oh. I'm the doctor."

"You're a doctor? Okay, but what's your name?"

"That is his name." A voice says from behind you.

You both turn to look at the men behind you. "Sorry, this is Sherlock Holmes and I'm John Watson."

"I gathered." 'The Doctor' says.

"I'm not taking cases right now. Unless of course you know anything about that odd blue police box that appeared over on sixth street." You look at the Doctor. "You do!" Sherlock exclaims. "Do tell."

The Doctor pipes up. "It's mine. Would you like to see inside?"

"Very much."

"Let's go then!"

As The doctor leads the way you catch up to his rather long stride. Those legs really do go on forever. "Are you sure this is a good idea? I mean, they don't even have cars. How are they going to react to a freaking time machine?"

"And you don't go on cruises to space, but I didn't doubt that you could handle it."

"It's different. These people don't even have electricity."

"It's fine. If anyone can handle it it's these two fellows."

You sigh. "alright."

He opens the door and the four of you go in.

-0-

You wake up and Tom is saying your name.

"Hey." You say as you run your hand through your sleep mussed hair.

"Hey. How was your day?"

"It was fine."

"Still job hunting?"

"Yeah."

"Any luck?"

"Nope."

"I told you that you don't need to work. I can support both of us just fine."

"And I told you that I don't want to take advantage of that."

"But I don't get it. We've been dating for a year. Neither of us are going anywhere, as far as I know anyway. You wouldn't be taking advantage of me. And even if you were, that's what boyfriends are for."

You laugh. "Not true, but you're sweet."

He smiles. "Alright, fine. So other than job hunting, what did you do today?"

"I had a movie marathon and fell asleep after."

"Well, I picked up on the last part."

"Oh my god! I had the weirdest dream ever."

"What happened?"

"You were The Doctor and you took me to meet Sherlock and you had these Victorian clothes lying around and you were wearing your outfit from Crimson Peak. You woke me up right as we were showing Sherlock the T.A.R.I.S."

He chuckles. "Well I'm sorry to have woken you then. I know how much you like that Crimson Peak outfit."

"Its fine. I'd rather be with you while I'm awake."

"Aww. Me too."


	52. I Wish I had Better Things to do Than Sit Around and Wait for You

-Eaton College 1997-  
You were 15 and it was the start of another year at Eaton. You had boarded here a year ago and still had no friends.

Your first class is on a different part of campus and you're going to be late if you don't find it this second, so despite all your social issues, you work up the courage to ask this small group of guys if they know where it is.

"Hey, excuse me," you clutch you books to your chest nervously. They all turn around and look at you expectantly. "Sorry, do you know where the English class is?"

"See that building?" One with a mess of curly blond hair says as he points.

"Yeah."

"If you go around the corner there's another building that's attached, but it's weird because it has a separate entrance even though it's attached to the same building."

"Okay, thanks." You say, still sounding a bit unsure.

"Is it the English 2 class that starts at 11?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, well I'm in that class too, but it doesn't start for another 30 minutes. I can walk with you." He looks at his watch.

You glance at your class schedule. You were looking at the wrong thing. "Oh, okay. Thanks."

You go to leave him with his friends. "Hey, where are you going?" He asks.

You shrug. "I was just going to um," you look around and see the library. "Go check out the library."

"Are you sure, because you can hang out with us if you want." Another guy says.

"I guess the library could wait." You shrug.

"Great, what's your name?" The curly haired one asks. You tell him and he nods. "I'm Tom."

"It's nice to meet you."

-0-

Over time you developed feelings for Tom, but you kept your feelings to yourself for fear of rejection and ruining your current relationship with him. You tried to date other guys but no one was Tom, and you were left with a hole in your romantic life.

-2009 Tom's flat-

"How are you ahead of me? You've never been this good at Mario Kart."

"Well there's a difference between this Mario Kart, and Mario Kart 64 Tom."

He's too concentrated to really give your comment much of a response. After a while of screaming profanities at the screen on both accounts, you're in first place. "How? How are you doing-" He starts laughing.

"What?" Just then a blue shell comes, knocking you off the road and putting him in first place right as he crosses the finish line. "Did you just fucking blue shell me?!"

He grins and braces himself for the beating he is about to receive. After you're done tackling him he sits back and tries to catch his breath after laughing so hard. "I think we've been playing for long enough."

"How long has it been?" You look at the clock. "Wow. Well that's one way to burn two hours and a friendship." He laughs. "What, you think I'm kidding?"

"Yes."

You pretend to glare. "We'll see." You both move from your spot on the ground to the sofa. "So, what's new with you? How's that role that you can't talk about going?"

"It's going well. Kennith Brannagh keeps saying to get ready because it's going to be my big break."

"Well that's exciting."

"Yeah, it's just a little hard to wrap my mind around right now."

"Yeah, I imagine it would be."

"So what's going on with you?" He asks.

"Um, not much. The guy I've been going out with thinks it would be cute to take dance classes, but I don't know."

"What's his name again, John?"

"Jake, actually."

"Hmm. So, is he the one?"

"I don't think so. He's nice and all, but there's no sparks. I want sparks Tom." Like I have with you. You think.

He smiles. "I'm sure you'll find that person."

-0-

-2015 Your place-

"Hello!" Tom smiles and hugs you as he walks in the door.

You've never actually felt a tighter hug from him. Not when you came crying to him because someone dumped you, or when your favourite pet had died. "Hey Tom, what's up?"

"Nothing, I've just missed you."

"Yeah, it's been a while since you became a celebrity and you stopped hanging out with me."

"I'm sorry." He looks really guilty.

"It's fine, you're a busy man. I'm glad you're here now though."

"Me too."

"So what do you want to do?"

"What do say to a Mario Kart game, for old time's sake."

"How about because I still owe you for that blue shell last time we played."

"That works too."

-An hour later-

"Revenge is really underrated."

He smiles. "Ooh, I love this song." He says when he can finally hear your iPod over you. He goes over and turns it up before starting to sway to the music.

"Looks like I should have taken those dance lessons." You mumble.

"Did you say something?"

"No."

"Oh." He holds out a hand. "Come on."

"You know I can't dance."

"I'll teach you."

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Please?" He gives you his puppy eyes and you can't resist. You never could.

"Fine." He grins and starts moving his hips more. "I definitely won't if you keep doing that."

"What? This?" He keeps going.

"You bastard." You stand. "Alright. Teach me something." Right as you say that the song changes to photograph by Ed Sheeran. (Full Lyrics at the end)

Tom comes close and takes your hands and places one on his shoulder and the other at his waist. He starts to show you how to do a basic ballroom dance, and to your surprise, you pick it up rather quickly. He stares quietly at your face throughout the song, seemingly lost in thought. You however, are dying because this is secretly the song you've dedicated to your relationship with Tom, and what you wish it would be.

When I'm away, I will remember how you kissed me,

Tom suddenly stops and searches your face. He makes his mind up and kisses you, almost desperately. When he pulls away he tightens his grip on your waist, as if you're going to slip through his fingers. You're too shocked to say anything so you just stand there and stare.

"Listen, I'm sorry, just everything today has reawakened old feelings for me and-"

"What old feelings?"

"I've liked you since the day we met, but I was never able to find the right timing. I should have just done this years ago."

"Yeah, you should have."

"What?"

"I wanted to, but I was always worried that I would ruin what we already had."

"You mean you feel the same?" You nod and he hugs you. "Are you single right now?"

"I'd like to say that I've had better things to do than to sit around and wait for you, but that wouldn't be true."

He smiles. "Why do you think I've been single for so long?"

"I don't know."

"Let me take you on a date tonight."

"Alright, I'll be ready at 7."

"I guess I'll see you then."

"Alright. Now go so I can get ready and go talk to my friends about this."

"I love you."

"I love you too Tom."

"Bye." He waves as he reluctantly leaves.

"See you later."

Photograph Lyrics:

Loving can hurt  
Loving can hurt sometimes  
But it's the only thing  
That I know

And when it gets hard  
You know it can get hard sometimes  
It is the only thing that makes us feel alive

We keep this love in a photograph  
We made these memories for ourselves  
Where our eyes are never closing  
Hearts are never broken  
And times are forever frozen still

So you can keep me  
Inside the pocket  
Of your ripped jeans  
Holdin' me closer  
Til our eyes meet  
You won't ever be alone  
Wait for me to come home

Loving can heal  
Loving can mend your soul  
And is the only thing  
That I know (know)  
I swear it will get easier  
Remember that with every piece of ya  
And it's the only thing we take with us when we die

We keep this love in a photograph  
We make these memories for ourselves  
Where our eyes are never closing  
Our hearts were never broken  
And times forever frozen still  
So you can keep me  
Inside the pocket  
Of your ripped jeans  
Holdin' me closer  
Till our eyes meet  
You won't ever be alone

And if you hurt me  
Well that's ok baby only words bleed  
Inside these pages you just hold me  
And I won't ever let you go

Wait for me to come home  
Wait for me to come home  
Wait for me to come home  
Wait for me to come home

Oh you can fit me  
Inside the necklace you got when you were 16  
Next to your heartbeat  
Where I should be  
Keep it deep within your soul

And if you hurt me  
Well that's ok baby only words bleed  
Inside these pages you just hold me  
And I won't ever let you go

When I'm away  
I will remember how you kissed me  
Under the lamppost  
Back on 6th street  
Hearing you whisper through the phone  
Wait for me to come home


	53. Having to Put a Pet Down

You're holding your oldest pet as Tom holds you and the three of you watch a film. Your furry little friend starts heaving and you get really worried.

"Tom, can you pause it please?" You say, sounding more panicked than you had meant to.

"Yeah. What's wrong darling?"

"Something's wrong with him." He doesn't stop heaving for at long time, and when he does, he lays back down on you, worn out.

"I think it might be time to put him down."

You hold him closer. "No."

"You've been putting this off for months now. Look at him. He's not happy anymore. It's the humane thing to do." You look down at the furry creature in your arms that has been such a good friend over the years. You try to say something but you end up just curling into Tom and hugging the animal tighter. "Do you want to stop the film and just spend some time with him?"

"We can finish the movie."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, he wants to see what happens."

Tom gives you a sad smile before pressing play.

-0-

Tom drives your pet, and the sobbing mess that you've become to the pet hospital. You go in and hold the little animal's paws as the shot is administered and it's little eyes close for good. Tom is beside you the whole time for whatever you may need. When you get home Tom makes you a hot drink and sits with you as you cry. He doesn't say much, just holds you close.

"Is there anything I can do to help you?"

"I don't know." You state as you snuggle closer to him.

"Alright, but I'm here if you need anything."

"Just hold me for now please."

"Done." He says as he rubs his hands up and down your arms.

"Thank you."

"No need to thank me. This is what boyfriends are for, right?"

"Snuggling is a large portion of their purpose." He smiles and pulls you closer. "Can you put in a movie?" You ask.

"Sure, what do you want to watch?"

"I don't care, I just can't stand the silence."

-0-

It had been a week since your pet had died and you were still sad, but trying to get past it. You came home from work and Tom came to greet you at the door.

"Hey, you're home early." He grabs you and kisses you with a passion that you havent seen since the start of your relationship. "Woah, I'm certianly not complaining, but what was that for?"

"I missed you." He shrugs. "Anyway, weather conditions were less than ideal so they sent me home because I'm not in the scene they decided to shoot instead."

"Well I'm glad it's raining then."

He smiles. "Me too. You know why?"

"Because you wanted to spend time with me, your wonderful, if still slightly sad, lover?"

"Well that's a given."

You smile. "Good answer. What's the other reason?"

He smiles. "The other reason is that I have a surprise for you."

"Also a good answer."

"I thought you might think so."

"So what is it?"

"I have to show you, come on." He takes your hand and leads you to the living room where a little 4 week old kitten sits in a giant hat box with the lid propped up on the side.

You glance over at Tom with a huge smile before you run up to it. You scoop it up out of the box and it immediately starts purring and snuggling into your arms. "Thank you so much Tom!"

He just smiles, seeing how much you love your new kitten. "What are you going to name him?"

"I don't know. I have to watch him for a while before I decide on a name."

"Fair enough."

-0-

"Goodnight darling."

"Night Tom. Thanks for the kitten."

He pulls you closer to him after he's comfortable under the covers. "I'm glad you like him."

You hum contentedly as you rest your head on his chest. A few minutes later you hear the cat emerge from it's bed inside the hat box and start playing with different things around the room. You and Tom both groan.

"I knew it was weird that he was so calm. He's nocturnal. That's going to need to change." You get up to get the kitten and bring him to bed with you. You place him between you and Tom and he snuggles into the warmth. "Alright, goodnight."

"Night love." He looks down at the kitten and scratches behind his ears. "And good night to you too, you little trouble maker."


	54. World War I AU

-1915-

You were sitting in your little town house with your husband Tom. You had both finished your work for the day at the inn you ran and he was teaching you to play the piano. You laughed as you continuously hit the wrong keys and he smiled as he fixed your form.

"I'll be right back love." He quickly kissed you on the cheek before he got up and ran to the door.

"Here you go sir." The young man at the door said as he handed Tom the mail.

"Thank you." Tom stated with a nod before closing the door and opening the envelopes. When he got to the last one his face fell.

"What is it Tom?"

He silently went to the sofa to open the letter. As he read it you saw his facial expression dropping further and his adam's apple bob as he swallowed thickly. "I-" His voice broke. "I um, I've been recruited. For the war."

You almost tripped over your skirts as you tried to climb over the piano bench.You hit the keys to steady yourself and a chime of off key notes sounded but it was lost in the silence. Once you finally got to the sofa you wrapped him in a hug. "Tom, I'm so sorry." He just sat there silently, staring off into space. The only response you got from him is when he placed is hand over your arms that were draped over his upper body. You thought over what this meant and started sobbing. That's what made him snap out of it.

"Oh darling. I'm so sorry."

You sniffed. "We really should have been prepared for this. It is war, you were bound to be recruited."

"I guess, but that doesn't make it any easier."

"No, it doesn't. Tom, I don't know what I'm going to do without you."

"It's just till the war's over."

"If we're lucky."

"Come on, I'm trying to make it lighter here."

"I'm sorry."

He held you close and ran his hands through your hair as you cried. "You're right though." He paused. "Hey." He pulled back and lifted your chin as he wiped your tears away. "I don't know about you, but I don't want to waste a second of the time we have left."

"I can agree with that. When do you have to leave?" He passed you the letter. "Next week?"

"Looks to be that way."

"So how do you suggest we use this week to the fullest?"

"I've got a few ideas." He winks, which makes you grin. "But first, I should take you out on a date."

-0-

The week was at an end and you were trying to hold it together as you said good bye to Tom.

"I love you."

"God, I love you too." He smiled but the light was gone from behind his eyes.

"Come on, can I just see one real smile before you go?"

He tried to smile but his eyes started to tear up so he pulled you in for a hug. "I'll see you soon." He said as he tried to keep his voice steady.

You nodded once he pulled back. "I'm going to miss you so much."

"Not nearly as much as I'll miss you."

The military wagon pulled up to get him. "Goodbye." You said, doing a shit job of keeping it together.

"I'll think of you every day and write as often as possible." He put his hand up to your face as he leaned in for a kiss.

You gave a sad smile. "And I'll be waiting here."

"I love you."

"I love you too. Bye." You whispered.

-0-

It had been three years since your lovely Tom had gone off to war. The first year you had gotten consistent letters from him but midway through the second year they stopped. You had gotten worried, but brushed it off. He was a captain after all, he had a lot of work to do. You were able to keep it together due to your explanation because it was what you needed to think. That was until you got a letter. You had been so excited, but your excitement had quickly faded when you read that it was from a general, and not your Tom. It could only mean one thing. The letter had said that he was presumably killed in action or captured because they hadn't found a body. You had cried for weeks before you were able to get to work again. A year and a half later, you had learned to cope with the depression that you had fallen into after all hope was lost. You sat at the front desk of your little inn when a tall man came in.

"Hello, I'd like a room for three days."

You looked at him. He wore a uniform like the one your Tom wore, similarly decorated. "I'm sorry to bother you, but did you happen to know a Tom Hiddleston?"

"Actually, yes." He looked at you curiously. "How do you know him?"

"He was my husband."

"You're y/n! The man couldn't stop talking about you." He looked around. "Was this his inn?"

"We ran it together, yes."

"It's a shame what happened to him."

"What did happen to him? The letter was very vague."

"He was captured. Some of us escaped, but by that time we weren't able to find him. We had to run with those we had with us."

You nodded and looked away. "I understand."

"I'm sorry, um, I'm Benedict. Benedict Cumberbatch."

"Well, it sounds like you already know who I am." You said as you shook his hand.

"Yes, I suppose I do."

You told him the price of three nights and traded him a room key for his money. "Have a nice stay."

After he left you started sobbing. Some days you just couldn't take it.

-0-

A week later, after Benedict had left, you saw a man that looked a lot like Tom walking up, but you knew that wasn't possible, so you did your best to hide your tears as he approached. You looked down, pretending to be writing, until you felt a hand on your shoulder. You looked up to see Tom. Your Tom that had been dead for over a year. You stared, shocked, unsure of if it was really real.

"It's me love." He said. You sat there staring, unable to move. "Come on, please, give me something. Anything."

You blinked a few times. "Tom?" He smiled and nodded. "Everyone thinks you're dead."

He looked down. "I know, I was taken prisoner. I didn't have much of a chance to write."

You got up and ran around the desk to hug him. "I can't believe you're here."

"Honestly, I can't either." He whispered as he returned your embrace.

"I love you." You pulled back just enough to look him in the eyes as you ran your hands through his hair.

He gazed lovingly at you, seeming to soak up the moment with a small smile before he leaned forward and kissed you more passionately than you could remember. Then again, it had been three years. "God I've missed you." He buried his face in your neck in an attempt to hide his tears.

"Oh Tom, there hasn't been a day where I didn't think of you." You started tearing up, and pretty soon, you and him were no more than a heap on the ground, drowning in eachother's tears. "Maybe we should move this into our house?" You said though you were still sniffling.

He laughed as he tried to pull himself together. "I think you're right, yeah."

When you got into your house you both plopped on the sofa and started kissing again. One kiss turned into two and you couldn't stop yourselves from there."

-0-

You laid on the bed out of breath and exhausted. The day had taken an emotional toll on you and you were both ready to fall asleep in eachother's arms.

"I love you." He said.

"You know, if someone had told me that I would be falling asleep with you tonight, I'd have told them that they could take their insensitive pranks somewhere else."

He pulled you close to him. "You know, you're the reason I escaped."

"How is that?"

"You gave me a reason to come home, to not just give up and let them kill me."

"Did they torture you?" You asked hesitantly.

He paused for a minute. "Yes." He replied quietly.

"I'm sorry Tom, if I can do anything to help-"

"Just stay with me. I've been alone for a year and a half, I don't want to be anymore."

"I wasn't planning on leaving you alone any time soon."

"Good. Now sleep, I want to do something with you tomorrow."

You burrowed into his chest. "I love you, goodnight."

"I love you too."


	55. Well Hello There

You were accompanying one of your best friends, Lee pace, to the premier of Thor: Ragnarock. Though Lee wasn't in the film, he was invited for his work in Guardians of the Galaxy. He knew you were a major fan of not only the marvel universe, but more specifically, the Thor franchise, and with it, Tom Hiddleston. He brought you on the promise that there would be no fan girl episodes that would make him regret it later. You walked down the carpet, standing off to the side and waiting for him whenever he would get called over for an interview before continuing down the carpet. As you walked you came closer and closer to Tom.

"Oh my god, there he is."

"I see that. Now if you could release the death grip you currently have on my arm, that would be awesome."

"Sorry, I'm just trying to keep it together."

"I appreciate it."

Just as he had finished his sentence you saw Tom glance up from an interview and look right at you. You then saw him do a double take, smile, and finish the interview before whispering something to his publicist, Luke.

"Lee-"

"I saw it."

"Oh my god. If I pass out make sure he's the one that gives me mouth to mouth."

"What if he doesn't know how?"

"Oh come on, anyone who's seen a movie can figure it out."

He laughs. "At your funeral I'm going to be the only one that knows the truth about why you died."

"And it better stay that way."

-0-

"Hey Luke, who is that?"

"Whom? The one you're ogling at the top of the steps?"

Tom looks away. "Yeah."

"I don't know, but that's Lee pace, maybe his girlfriend?"

"I don't like that answer."

"His sister, cousin, close friend maybe?"

"Better."

"I don't usually feel like this based on looks alone, but damn. She is gorgeous."

"What are you going to do? Find her in the theater and ask her out?" Tom just looks at Luke. "Tom, She's probably his girlfriend."

"Well I'll find out before I ask." It takes everything Luke has not to face palm and drag Tom to his seat then and there. "Oh come on, it's not like l ever do things like this."

-0-

You see Luke hurrying Tom up the carpet and into the theater.

"Well that was a nice, if fleeting, moment." Lee says, hoping you won't push it any further.

"It was." You decide to leave it. As much as you want to meet Tom, you also don't want to embarrass yourself.

You Hear Lee sigh in relief as he walks with you into the theater to find your seats. As you're walking, you're looking down each row at the different people there while Lee has his face buried in the tickets, trying to find the seats that have been assigned to you. As he turns at the row you're assigned to, you notice that Tom is in the row directly behind you. Lee sits and your jaw almost drops. Tom Hiddleston is in the seat right behind yours. Not just the row, the seat right behind yours. Lee sees your face that would look perfectly normal to anyone else, but he can see the fan girl attack about to come on and clears his throat. You look at him and you can see his eyes pleading with you to just sit down and calm down. You decide that it's in everyone's best interests if you do just that. Lee lets out a quiet sigh of relief for the second time this evening. Then someone taps his shoulder. He turns around to see that it was Tom.

"Hey man, Lee Pace, right?"

"Yeah, Hey."

"I'm Tom Hiddleston."

"I know." He tries not to laugh, knowing full well that you're about to die. "This is my friend, y/n." He introduces you.

You turn around to look at Tom. "Hello." You smile.

"Just a friend?" He offers his hand to you and asks Lee, never taking his eyes off you.

Lee grins. "Just a friend."

"In that case," Tom pulls your hand up to his lips and kisses it ever so gently as he maintains eye contact. "It's lovely to meet you, y/n."

Oh my god. Is Tom Hiddleston flirting with me? You think. "The pleasure's all mine Tom."

Lee has to cough to cover up his laughter now. You're sure to get shit about that later.

Tom smiles before turning to Lee again. "I wanted to compliment you on your work in Guardians of the Galaxy."

"Thank you, you're pretty good in these yourself."

Tom looks down at the ground, seemingly self conscious all of a sudden. "Thank you."

The movie starts and you all nod and turn to watch it.

-0-

The film (and the credits) end and you stand to leave with Lee.

"Hey, y/n." You hear Tom say.

You look over, shocked that he's talking to you again. "Yeah?"

"I know we just met, and I swear that this isn't how I usually get dates, but would you like to go on a date with me?"

"Are you serious?"

He looks down. "I guess there's a reason I don't get dates like this."

You smile. "So you're not messing with me?"

"No, I wouldn't do that."

"Well even the kindest of men can turn into douche bags when I'm involved." Your eyes widen and you want the ground to swallow you whole. "Sorry, I didn't mean to say that out loud. I may have had one more drink than was safe."

He smiles, not flirtatiously, or that smirk that you've seen him dawn so many times as Loki, but a humble little smile that's just barely there. "So, you never gave me an answer."

"Wha- oh, um, I'd love to."

"Great. May I have your number?"

"Sure." You tell him your number and he puts it into his phone.

"Can I text you?"

"Yeah." He types on his phone and you feel your phone buzz in your bra as he puts his away.

"I sent you a text to make sure I got the number right, and so that you'll have my number." He looks at you like he wants to see that you got it.

You try to think of an inconspicuous way to do it, but you don't see any way other than to just reach in your bra and pull your phone out. So that's what you do. You smile awkwardly and glance at him. He smiles and averts his eyes, but not before staring for a second.

You unlock your phone. "Got it." You smile awkwardly again.

"Good, so I'll text you."

"I guess I'll talk to you then."

As you reach the end of the row he hugs you. You're a bit surprised but you quickly reciprocate.

"See you later." He whispers before patting you on the shoulder and leaving.

"Just friends?" Lee mocks Tom's accent.

"I was waiting for that. Sorry I kind of ignored you at the end there."

"It's fine. That's why I brought you, so you could hit it off with Tom and that's just what happened."

You laugh. "Thank you for bringing me."

"No problem."

-0-

You and Tom had been texting back and forth for a couple weeks and you were starting to wonder when he was going to ask you out on that date. Were it any normal guy you would ask him out but it was different with Tom. You knew that is shouldn't be, he's just a man like anybody else, but you were still too nervous to do it. As it was, you over analyzed any and all texts that were sent between the pair of you. You're sitting at home when your phone starts ringing. You look at the screen and see that it's Tom. That's odd, he's never called you before.

"Hello?"

"Hey, is this a bad time?"

"No. What's up?"

"I was wondering, would you like to go on that date?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

"I didn't want to seem too forward, I figured if we talked a bit first-"

"Hey, Tom. I was just playing. And I've enjoyed talking to you."

He laughs nervously on the other end. "I've enjoyed talking to you too."

"Thanks. So what were you thinking?"

"We could start with dinner and just play it by ear from there. What do you think?"

"I think that sounds good."

"Great. Are you free tonight?"

"Yeah."

"Does around seven work for you?"

"It does."

"What's your address? I'll pick you up. If you want I mean. I know we're basically strangers, I'll understand if-"

"It's fine. You're really cute, you know that?" You grin.

He laughs. "Thank you."

You give him your address and say good bye to each other before you hang up.

-0-

Your dinner was wonderful. You and Tom were comfortable and open the whole time, talking about your family and where you came from. When Tom was telling a particular story, his gestures got a little out of control and he ended up spilling water all over the table and it would've gotten all over you too had you not basically dove into his lap. He was very embarrassed and couldn't stop apologizing to you and then to the waiter then to you again. After it was all cleaned up you had a good laugh and Tom got over it, but was a bit more calculated in his movements for the rest of the night. At the end of the night he walked you to your door and said goodnight with a kiss that tasted of champagne.


	56. I Shouldn't Miss You But I do

You sat on the floor in one of Tom's shirts he left behind when he had hastily packed up and left you behind for good. He didn't give you much of an explanation other than that he thought you deserved better, not to be harassed by fans and paparazzi. You had told him that you didn't care as long as you had him, that he made you happy but he left anyway. You savoured the smell that lingered on his shirt, knowing it would soon be gone. You missed him like hell and you didn't know how to be something that he would want to come back to.

You could remember when you had deep conversations into early hours of the morning. You would lay there until you dropped from exhaustion and knew full well that you would regret it when you woke up. He would stare at you with a dreamy look in his eyes until you demanded to know why he was staring and he would just say those three little words before he snapped out of it. It just felt so real and you couldn't believe how he could just leave like that. Was everything just an act? You can't figure out what you did wrong.

-Last year-

Tom had been gone for a couple months filming a movie and he was finally coming home to you. Your stomach felt like it had a permanent pit in it. You were so excited you didn't know what to do with yourself. You watched for him as you saw people coming down the escalator. You spotted each other at the exact same moment; he ran down the escalator excusing himself as he ran past people. Once he got off you ran for each other. You collided and he picked you up and spun you around. When he set you down he pulled you close for a passionate kiss.

"I missed you so much." He stated.

"I couldn't tell."

"When we get home I'll prove it."

You smiled. "You better"

-Present-

You remembered how you watched him fall asleep that night, and what it was like to feel the steady rise and fall of his chest as he breathed.

You came back to yourself. He was gone now; not coming back. You thought back to when he took you as his plus one to his friend's birthday. You sat at the table smiling like an idiot watching your favourite idiot dance like there was no tomorrow. He had stopped to down a drink and pulled you onto the dance floor while he was at it. You rolled your eyes, but for him you stayed out there, moving to the beat as he encouraged you to get into it. He walked you home with his hands in his pockets until you reached your door. You had turned around to tell him what a great time you had, but he interrupted you with the first kiss you two had shared.

Now you sat watching his career from afar. Even after he left you went to every one of his films on opening day. You felt pathetic keeping in touch with people just so you could see how he was doing and you tried to act nonchalant about it; they all saw right through you. Unbeknownst to you, his friends told him what an idiot he was for leaving you. They'd tell him that you wouldn't cry over him forever and that he needed to come back and fall to his knees before you before it was too late.

You hoped and prayed to whatever was up there that he was happy but that he would be going about his day and something would remind him what he had with you. For him to realize that he missed you. You know that that wasn't going to happen though. He's successful and happy now that he's on his own.

You heard a knock at the door so you went to open it. You almost fell over when you saw tom standing in front of you. You thought about your current state: messy hair, in his shirt, probably with tear stains on your face and red eyes. He didn't say anything for a moment. He just stood there staring like you were the one showing up out of the blue at his house.

You sniff. "Why are you here Tom?" You ask, absolutely defeated.

"I- I um, I came to beg you to let me come back. I'll do anything you want, just please don't make me be alone anymore."

You let out a humorless laugh. "Please don't make you be alone anymore? Why not? This was your decision. It's not like you had any compassion for me when you walked out. I was just sitting there wishing that you would come back and tell me that you made a mistake letting me go but now I'm wondering why. I was heart broken Tom, but to be honest, I'm just angry now. I'm not just something you can drop and pick back up when you feel like it."

He looks down. "I know. I don't have an excuse; I know I have no right coming back here. All I know is that I was so stupid to leave like that. All I want is the chance to show you every day that I mean that. Please tell me I'm not too late."

You sigh as you take in the man before you, the one you still love. "Just tell me one thing."

"Anything."

"What was the real reason that you left?"

"I told you-"

"Tom. What you told me was bull shit. All I'm asking for is the real reason." He pauses too long. "What? Did you not think I was good enough for you? Was there someone else?"

His eyes widen. "That wasn't it at all. No."

"Then what was it and why is is so hard for you to tell me?"

He shoves his hands in his pockets just like he did the night he walked you home and gave you that first kiss. "What I told you was true. I thought you deserved more than a life with cameras following you everywhere, more than me." He looks down. "I just couldn't stand to be without you any longer."

"Well that's not your decision to make." He looks up at you and you continue. "You can decide if you want to be with me, but I decide if I want you, and all the media that comes with you."

"I'm sorry, I just want you to be happy, and I thought if you had a more normal life-"

"Well you thought wrong. I was happy. Now, that's not to say I didn't ever get frustrated, but overall I was happy."

"Do you think you could be happy with me again?"

"As long as you don't pull any of this shit again, yes." His eyes light up and he freezes like he doesn't know what to do next. "So do you want to come in?"

"I'd love to." He walks in somewhat awkwardly. "I'm sorry; I can't take it. I need you in my arms again. Please."

You gladly close the distance between the pair of you. "I love you." You whisper.

"I love you too, I'm so sorry." He folds is arms around you and hides his face in the nape of your neck. Soon you feel moisture soaking into your shirt.

"Tom? Are you crying?"

He lets go and steps back. "When I came here I didn't think I would get you back."

"How could I not accept you back? I still love you. Anyway, look at me."

He looks you up and down. "Is that my shirt?" He starts to grin.

"Yeah, you broke my heart. My solution was to wear your shirt until I couldn't smell you on it anymore."

"I'm so, so sorry. What can I do to make up for it?"

"Hold me and promise you won't do it again."

"Are you joking? Do you honestly think I'm stupid enough to make that mistake twice? Y/n, I love you, and I'll never leave you alone again."

"Good. Now come on." You head toward the sofa. "I miss what it felt like to be in your arms."

"And I miss holding you." When he gets to the sofa he kisses you before he sits and wraps you in his embrace.


	57. Loss

Tom walks in and you go to greet him. "Hey Tom. How was work?" He sets his coat and keys down before sitting on a bar stool and putting his head in his hands. You see his shoulders start shaking and slowly approach him. "Tom? What's wrong?" You place your hand on his back and start rubbing it soothingly. You've never seen him like this so you're unsure of how he's going to react to your concern.

He turns around and looks at you with tears running down his face. "My-" He has to stop to steady his voice. "My grandmother di-" He couldn't finish but you understand what he can't say. His grandmother is dead. His head fell against your chest and you hold him as he cries.

"I'm so sorry. What do you need? Is there anything I can do?" He sits back and shrugs. He tried to dry his eyes but he couldn't stop crying. It hurt so bad seeing him like this and you wished there was something you could do. For now all you can do is be supportive and wait for him to answer, so that's what you do. He keeps trying to start a sentence but he's sobbing too hard so all that comes out is stutters and gasps for air. "Oh Tom. It's okay, you don't have to talk. Just wait till you're ready." You pull him close again.

After a good five minutes of crying he finally is able to steady his voice enough to speak. "I'm sorry. Just please don't leave me alone."

"It's okay Tom. Of course I won't leave you alone. Do you want to move to the sofa?"

He sighs. "Sure."

You sit on the sofa and he just about collapses next to you. "Come here." You gently coax him over. Soon he's crying again and has his arms wrapped around your waist and his head on your chest.

-0-

You attend the funeral with Tom when the day comes around. You hold his hand the whole way through the ceremony; his grip tightening as his grief becomes more obvious. Friends go up to the family after it's over to apologize for their loss and to say what a lovely ceremony it was. You smile tightly and nod, never leaving Tom's side. Personally, you can't see anything 'lovely' in it; Tom's quiet grief being the only thing you can see. You can't decide what's worse: seeing Tom sob uncontrollably in your arms like he did at your flat, or seeing him try so hard to hold it in. You stay at her grave with Tom after everyone leaves, sitting in the wet grass in your dress clothes as he leans on you.

"I'm sorry to ask, but can you go to the car?"

You hesitate. "Sure, do you just need to be alone for a while?"

"Oh, no. I want you here, I just brought a bottle of wine. Can you go get it?"

"Oh. Sure, I'll be right back." You retrieve the wine from the car and sit next to him again. "Here we are."

"Thank you."

You and Tom sit there passing the wine bottle back and forth until it gets dark. Tom starts sobbing into your shirt again so you sit and rub his back until he eventually cried himself to sleep right there.

The next thing you know, fat wet drops of rain are pouring down on the pair of you. You look around and groan. You had fallen asleep in the grave yard. You run your hand through Tom's drenched curls.

"Tom, babe, wake up. We need to get home."

His head pops up and he looks at you. "Can I come to your house? I don't want to be alone."

"Yeah, of course. Let's go."

He nods and follows you to the car. You get inside your house and Tom pulls you into a hug.  
"Thank you." He whispers.

"You're welcome. Lets get our clothes in the dryer and into a real bed." He nods and follows you into your room. He goes for his drawer and rummages around for a little too long. "Tom? Are you alright?"

"I meant to bring more clothes last time I came over here but I forgot."

You look over his shoulder to see a couple pairs of socks and underwear. "I think I just washed a pair of your pajama pants. I'll go get them."

"Thanks."

You come back and hand the PJ's to him. "Here you go."

"Thanks."

You both change and he goes to take the clothes to the dryer. "Hey!" He jumps. "Give those to me." You say.

"It's okay, I can do it."

"I know." You take the clothes from him. "I'll be right back."

"Okay, Thanks."

You kiss his cheek. "Love you."

"Love you too."

When you come back into the room he's waiting for you on the bed, sitting back on his elbows. You admire his lean, defined, chest before you're able to stop yourself.

"See something you like?" He smiles but his eyes are missing their usual spark.

"Sorry, not the time."

"It's fine. Come here." He crawls under the covers and scoops you up the second you hit the mattress. "Thank you for being so supportive through all of this."

"Of course. You'd do the same."

"I would, but I'm sure it's hard to know how to react after only being together for a couple months."

"Maybe that first day when you came in sobbing, I didn't know what to do, but I just want to be here for you. I want to help you in any way I can."

"Thank you." He captures your lips in a kiss which slowly fades into a series of kisses.

-0-

A month later he had gotten to point where he was pretty normal most of the time. That's not to say that he didn't break from time to time, but he was almost back to his old self. When you came home from work Tom was waiting for you on the sofa.

"Hey Tom. What are you doing here?"

"It's good to see you too love." He walks over and kisses you.

"I'm happy to see you, I'm just curious."

He smiles. "I know, I'm teasing."

"So..."

"Oh, yes. I wanted to thank you for being at my beck and call for the last month."

"Oh, you're welcome." You sniff a few times. "I keep getting a whiff of something. What is that? It smells good."

"I made dinner."

"You're amazing and have perfect timing. I sooo did not want to make dinner tonight."

"Well good." He smiles. "You ready?"

"I am always ready for food."

He laughs. "Right. Stupid question."

You walk into the kitchen and the table is all set up with candles and all. "Tom this is so thoughtful, thank you."

He wraps his arms around your waist and kisses your neck. "My pleasure."

You sit down and he brings the plates over with your favourite pasta dish. "You remembered!"

"Of course I did, love."

After he sits, you dig in. "Tom this is amazing." You say with your mouth full.

He smiles. "Thanks."

After dinner you watch a show together before crawling into bed with him.


	58. Oakley

You had wanted to visit Tuscany Italy as long as you could remember. Now you're finally on your way, thanks to family and friends pitching in and buying you a plane ticket for your birthday. You were alone, but you didn't mind, it only meant that you could do whatever you wanted without someone else going at a different speed.

You practically jump up and down as you get off the plane. You wave down a cab and gave the driver the address. You had put your house up available for a swap. A family in Tuscany had called and offered their villa in exchange for your house while you were on vacation. Their only condition was that their nephew Oakley would be there too. You had readily agreed and are actually intrigued to meet him. When the cab pulls up to the destination you pay the driver and look around the villa.

"Hey!" A guy says from behind you.

You turn to see a young man hoist himself out of the pool and run his hand through his head of damp, blond curls. "You must be Oakley."

"That's me. I would shake your hand, but I'm drenched as you can see."

"I can see that." You tell him your name and offer your hand anyway.

He grins and shakes your hand. He repeats your name like he's tasting it. "It's nice to meet you."

"You too."

"Do you have any plans today?"

"Not really."

"I could be your guide while you're here if you'd like; just tell me what you want to do."

"You don't have to do that."

"I know."

You pause. "I'd like that." You subconsciously bite your lip.

He has to tear his eyes away from your lips before he continues. "Good. I'm going to go change then I can show you around if you want."

"Alright."

After you've put your stuff down, you go out to the pool and see Oakley leaning back in a chair smoking. "You smoke?" He holds the pack out to you.

"Oh, no."

"Sure?"

You let out a laugh. "Yeah, I'm sure."

"Something funny?"

"Yeah. It was an odd question."

He shrugs. "You don't mind if I finish mine."

"No."

"Sit." He pats the seat next to him. You do, and watch as he sucks in the cigarette before turning the opposite direction and blowing smoke. "So, what causes our paths to cross?" He asks, rolling his head to look at you.

"Ever since I knew what Italy was like, I've wanted to come here. My family and friends all pitched in and bought me a ticket for my birthday."

"Wow. That's a hell of a birthday present."

"I know." You nod. "I know. I'm so excited to finally be here."

"Sure."

"So you obviously know your way around here, what's your favourite thing to do?"

"I don't know, I think anything can be fun with the right people. What's your list of things to do while you're here?"

"I want to visit the sea, at least one museum, and the rest is food I want to try here."

"Oh, we'll get all that done by the end of the week. How long are you here for?"

"Two weeks."

"Well what are we going to do for the free week we have?"

You shrug. "We can play it by ear I guess."

"Alright." He puts his head back and takes another long drag of his cigarette before exhaling towards the sky. "I guess you want to do something tonight; or are you jet lagged?"

"I'm a little jet lagged but I'd like to at least eat somewhere before I go to bed."

"Alright, I know a place. You ready?"

"Yeah, are you?"

He puts his cigarette out and stands. "Yeah. Come on."

-0-

You wake up the next morning in a rather comfortable bed. You think back to last night's dinner with Oakley and thank yourself for doing this house swap instead of staying in a hostel. As you're allowing yourself to slowly wake up you hear Oakley call your name."What?" You call back.

"Can I come in?" His voice is right outside your door.

"Yeah."

He sticks his head in the door. "Hey, I made breakfast."

"Wow. A tour guide and a cook?"

He smiles. "I know, I'm the whole package."

"And just a little bit cocky."

"Just a bit." He winks. "I'll be waiting in the kitchen." He drummed his hands on the door before walking out.

-0-

Two weeks went by in the blink of an eye and before you knew it, it was the night before you left. Oakley and you had sat by the pool and were laying down, looking at the stars.

"I'm going to miss you."

You turn your head to look at him. His blond curls seem to glow in the moonlight; the smoke from his cigarette drifting off in the wind. "You know, I'll miss you too. I've really enjoyed these past two weeks together." He scoots closer to you and sighs. There's a long moment of silence before you continue. "What you said after we left the museum that day, about how people are bound to cheat eventually, does that mean that you don't think long distance relationships can work?"

"Yeah. I mean, maybe for a time, but there has to be an endgame in sight." You nod and he looks at you. "I wish we could see where this leads." He says softly.

"Me too. I like you a lot, I'm not ready to leave."

"Lets not talk about that. I want to enjoy tonight, and I bet you do too."

"Yeah, so what do you want to talk about?"

He shrugged and looked at the sky again. After a minute you both jump and point to the sky. "Did you see that?" You both laugh."So do you know what the Italians say when they see a shooting star?" He asks.

"No." You state, intrigued.

"Stella, bella stella, desidero che."

"What does it mean?"

"'Star, beautiful star, I wish for...' and then say whatever you wish for."

"Alright. What is it again?" He tells you and you repeat after him and make a wish in your head.

"You make your wish?"

"Yeah. You?"

He nodded. The pair of you talked late into the night; not wanting the trip, or your time together, to end. You wake up the next morning in a chair by the pool with a blanket draped over you. You hug and say goodbye when your cab comes.

-A year later-

One day you're coming home from work when you hear a voice you haven't heard in a year call your name. Despite only knowing him for a couple weeks, you haven't been able to forget that voice. You turn around and he waves at you from the house across the street. You smile and wave back as he crosses the street.

"Hello." He says as he hugs you.

"Hi Oakley." You inhale as you hug him back.

"So how have you been? I've missed you."

"I've been good. I just started a new job, and I have a really good feeling about it."

"That's great."

"Yeah, so how have you been? What are you doing here?"

"I just moved here. Thought this was as good a place as any for a fresh start. I stopped smoking." He added.

"Oh, well that's great! I thought you smelled different."

"Yeah."

"It's really great to see you again. Really."

He nodded. "So I guess I'll see you around."

"Do you want to come in and catch up?"

"Sure."


End file.
